The Adventures of Kris Marx
by Detective Marx
Summary: These are multiple one shots that go in between my Protege Series about Kris Marx and how she becomes part of the Rizzoli & Isles family along the way filled w/ love & laughs. *Ch. 48: Mommy and Mama; Usually she calls them Ma and Mom, but there are the rare moments when she calls them Mommy and Mama. It's those moments they cherish the most even though Kris is sick as a dog*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know this is a weird starting place but the sequel starts toward the end of November so…turkey time with Marx. If you got ideas for one shots, that's cool and very helpful. Review, PM, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the show but how sad, I don't but I own Kris.**

* * *

Marx's First Thanksgiving

**Jane's POV**

If I had to be in charge of anything in this whole entire fuckin' planet it would be watching a football game and bringing the beer. I did not expect to be in charge of the turkey. Uh, this had been the worse thing my Ma ever volunteered me for; actually, both Ma and Maura volunteered me.

_The elevator doors opened when I came down to the morgue and to my surprise, my Ma and Maura were talking in Maura's office. I walked in unsure of what I was getting into. "Hey Maur," I greeted my best friend._

_My Ma looked at me, "What no 'Hi Ma' for me?"_

_I rolled my eyes, "Hi Ma…um why are you down here?"_

"_Maura was sweet enough for letting us have Thanksgiving dinner together at her house."_

_Maura blushed slightly. "Angela, we discussed this. Your home is my home and I love it when Jane and you are over," she told her._

"_Well, I have to go shopping then and oh…I can't cook the turkey. I'm at Carla Tullci's to help make pie," my Ma sighed. "If only I had someone else to do such a very easy task…"_

_Oh no, I thought to myself as she glanced at me. "No Ma, I'm not cooking the turkey," I immediately answered._

"_But Janie…"_

"_No Ma!"_

"_Fine, don't help your poor mother even though you gave me stretch marks," she blamed again. My god, she had two other kids after me! Why blame me for the fuckin' stretch marks?_

_My Ma walked away with a huff while I looked at Maura. "Jane…"_

"_Not you too," I whined as I walked out of her office into the autopsy room._

"_Jane, your mother just wants you to cook but-"_

"_But, I like to know how Mr. Johnson died, Maura," I redirected to the body on the autopsy table. Maura rolled her eyes, but grabbed the file off a table then handed it to me. I lifted it up, "What is this?"_

"_Autopsy report. My finding is that is death was natural, now why will you not cook the turkey," Maura pressed. I groaned loudly as she eyed with her arms crossed, tapping her foot. "Well?"_

So, that is how I, badass Detective Jane Rizzoli, was staring down at a 26lb dead turkey. Maura was nice for letting me cook at her house while she was finishing paperwork. I stared hopelessly at the turkey and cookbook beside me, praying for a cooking God or a miracle to come and take this awful task away from me.

I tried to call Frankie and he said, 'No way, no how, Janie.' I tried to get Korsak to do it and he made the excuse that he has to take care of his pets. Frost simply bailed on me by not answering his cell phone and Hell, I even tried my brother Tommy. Everyone refused to help me in this shitty task called cooking a turkey.

"It shouldn't be this hard," I turned to the fridge and looked for something to use. I opened the fridge looking around, what do you use to make a turkey? I was doomed unless…

I quickly grabbed my cell phone and immediately dialed a person who would answer immediately. There was a ringing and I patiently tapped my foot when I heard the phone finally being answer.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, can I ask you a big favor?"

R&I

There was a loud knock at the door and I immediately ran over, my sleeves rolled up and my face covered in flour. When I opened the door, Kris was standing with her backpack over her shoulder. She peered over glasses as she looked at me then over my shoulder. "You killed Maura's kitchen," she chuckled.

"Shut up," I told her as I let her walk in.

She placed the bag down in her usual spot then walked into the kitchen, placing her hair up in a ponytail and looked at the turkey. "We got a long way to go," she told me.

* * *

**Kris' POV**

It took me three hours to save the turkey but I did pretty well. I started to wash my hands while Jane was waiting for the turkey to finish. "How do you know how to cook," she inquired as I tossed a towel for her face to wipe the flour off.

I glanced up, "Well, Price has to do a lot of things so I cook a bit more than the average teen. Nothing new but, I think you need to shower."

She glanced down at her clothes seeing the mess on herself, "That's a good idea."

R&I

Angela was surprised to see me there and I made the simple excuse that I wanted just to wish everyone happy Thanksgiving. Maura then came and insisted that I should stay. It was delightful I was not ready to crash their Thanksgiving that's why I helped Jane with the turkey.

I grabbed my bag then looked at Maura, "Thanks Maura but I should go back to the church."

"Are you sure," she inquired again. I smiled and nodded then she hugged me, "Have a lovely holiday."

"You too." I then walked out and left.

* * *

**Jane's POV**

I emerged out the shower finally. Who knew it would take forever to get flour and butter can take forever to get out of hair? "Hey Ma," I greeted when I saw her examining the turkey.

She turned toward me, "Janie!" She hugged then kissed my cheeks, "Sweetie, this is wonderful and I'm so proud of you."

"Yes Jane, this is very impressive," Maura told me also.

I blushed, "I didn't fully cook it. Kris helped me with most of it."

"She did?"

"Yeah," I suddenly noticed that Kris' bag was not there and I didn't even seen Kris. "Speaking of Kiddo, where is she?"

"She left to go back home a couple minutes a go," my Ma answered.

"I'll be back." I then grabbed for my keys and quickly ran out of the house.

R&I

I drove down the road a bit until I found Kris who was still walking. "Kris," I called out as I rolled down my window. Kris stopped and looked over at me.

"Jane, what's up," she asked.

I stopped the car then steeped out, "why did you leave? You could stay you know?"

Kris chuckled lightly then looked away. "I don't want to impose," she gently told me.

"Who said you were imposing? I was going to ask you if you can stay especially after you helped me with the cooking," I told her. I gently took her bag and placed in the car then opened the door. "I also called Price when I was driving and he said that was a bit busy and that you usually don't celebrate Thanksgiving," I mentioned to her, "it doesn't hurt to join us."

Kris nodded and smiled at me before getting into the car.

* * *

**Kris' POV**

We all gathered at the dinner table as I looked at everyone surrounding me. Jane and Maura were on my left and right while Tommy, Frost and Frankie sat across from me with Angela and Korsak sitting at the table's ends.

Angela smiled, "Everyone let's take our hands together and say grace before we eat." I took Jane's and Maura's hand as I bowed my head expecting Angela to say grace but instead I heard her say, "Kris, will you do the grace?"

My head snapped up as I gave an astonished look. I looked at everyone who smiled at me before I nodded and bowed my head again. "I like…to give thanks for what I recently gained in the last three months. I gained amazing friends who are supportive and wonderful, a family that I see in them that I haven't…experienced before," I started suddenly my throat got hoarse a bit. Then I felt Jane and Maura's hands squeeze my hands as I continued, "I like to give thanks for everything I have and please bless this food. Amen."

"Amen," the rest all said.

I looked at the food then I heard Korsak chuckled, "Let's dig in!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, this is truly a real life scenario that happened to me. Well, the wrench was a hammer and missed me and the dog was the one who did the deed. Guys, this is just out order but it's before the sequel. Also, the Doyle incident happened and the Casey with his issues never existed, he's got working legs in my world. I just wanted to say that. Review, PM, etc. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bass, Maura, and Jane but I own Kris.**

* * *

Bass' Love

**Maura's POV**

_Children are interesting. I can see many personalities and some of them I understand for I was in their shoes but I was also an outcast. I was Maura the Bora. I thought teenagers could be the cruelest and they can be._

_Then there is Kris Marx._

_She's a very unique teenager who knew what she was talking about. She could hold her own, as Jane would say, able to do an intellectual conversation while knowing how to play basketball and use foul language._

"Ouch, motherfucker," I suddenly heard as my head snapped up from my thoughts. The door then opened to show Kris and Jane walking in, with Jane limping also. I placed the spoon I was using to cook as I walked over to her.

"What happened," I inquired.

Kris placed Jane on the chair and immediately took off her shoe, Jane tried to move Kris' hand away but Kris swatted her hand away. "Jane dropped a wrench on her foot," she simply said.

"You told me to drop it," Jane simply argued.

Kris rolled her eyes and suddenly smirked. For a moment, I had to take another look for Kris' smirk was equivalent to Jane's, "Jane, when I say 'please _place_ the wrench down' it does not mean drop it on the floor and instead you-"

"Yeah yeah, don't rub it in." I took Jane's foot, examining slowly. Jane winced while Kris walked away for a second to give her ice. "Well," she inquired, "is it broken?"

"No," I answered. "You are going to develop a hematoma but Kris is right, you need to learn how to not drop dangerous tools on the floor."

"A wrench is not dangerous unless I was planning to kill Kris with it," Jane retorted glaring at the teenager. I gave Jane a small glare before Bass slowly walked over.

"See Bass is concern for you," I told her. Kris lightly chuckled while Jane rolled her eyes.

"You can always bond with the tortoise, Jane. Bass seems to like me more," Kris stated as she placed a strawberry down in front of Bass.

Jane looked at Kris, "Since when are you the turtle whisperer."

"Tortoise," Kris and I simultaneously corrected. She smiled at me before looking at Jane with a knowing smile. "Jane, the wrench doesn't love you nor does the tortoise."

"The turtle won't like you all the time, Kris."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

_Two weeks later…_

"Maura," I called out to as I walked over into Maura's house. Maura and Jane both turned around to see me, holding my wrist in my hand. It was slightly purple, likely from bruising and I knew what that meant.

"Kris, what did you do," Maura walked over to me.

I sat down and showed my hand, flexing it slightly. "I sprained my wrist," I sing song.

"How did you do that?"

_Oh boy, this is going to be fun. _"I tripped over…" then I mumbled the rest trying to hide my embarrassment.

Jane noticed this, "What did you trip on?" She was chuckling and all I wanted to do was throw something at her to wipe the look away but they knew I tripped on something.

I looked at Maura then at the floor looking at my culprit, "I tripped on Bass."

Maura's eyes widened and quickly she dashed in her four inch high heels to Bass who was perfectly fine. Nevertheless, the ME still asked, "Bass, are you ok?"

I gave a hurt feign expression as I looked at Jane who was trying to hold back her laugh. I rolled my eyes, "You can laugh." She suddenly broke down laughing while she mocked me a bit.

"I thought you said Bass loved you and he tripped you," Jane said in between laughs.

I threw a pillow at her, hitting her face while I dryly said, "Yeah yeah, no love at all and yes I tripped over the turtle."

"Tortoise," Maura corrected. She turned and placed her hands on her hips, "You are as bad as Jane. He is a _tortoise_ not a turtle. You know that."

"Yeah that was before I hurt myself because of him," I then lied back in the sofa covering my eyes with my regular hand. "The tortoise is unharmed while I lay here dying from the throbbing pain in my wrist. It's very sad when an animal goes before a teenager."

"You tripped over Bass," Jane repeated laughing and pointing at me.

I peered over the sofa and simply, gave her the finger before I retorted back, "At least, I didn't drop a wrench my foot."

"Shut up."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, but I own Kris.**

* * *

Simple Touches, Simple Glances

**Kris' POV**

Simple touches, simple glances is what I notice when I'm near these two women…

I sit in the kitchen watching them as they cook dinner. Maura would be the main dish while Jane made the salad. They joke around and laugh, while Maura lightly touches Jane's arm. Maura smiles and walks over to the fridge while I see Jane glance back at Maura.

Simple glances, simple smiles is what I notice when I'm near these two women…

We are all watching a movie but it was more I who watches. Jane would take a couple glances at Maura then looks away. Then Maura would do the same but she adds the small smile of hers. I would point this out but it is possible that I read this wrong.

Simple smiles, simple sayings is what I notice when I'm near these two women…

We sit in BPD while Angela makes food for us. I sit in between them while listening to Angela talk about her day. Jane gives Maura a smile, but it's not an ordinary smile to me. It's a smile that is for Maura only, a smile that conveys many things that can't be said. Jane then complains about the bunny pancakes as usual but Maura simply smiles back while she says, "Only you, Jane."

Simple things to us all but I know that even the simplest things have the biggest impact. They can say that they are just best friends. Its possible there's so much more that is going on that they cannot see. It is interesting how I could see this and they can't, maybe it's because I have seen love before.

It's a simple touch, a simple glance, simple smiles, and a simple saying that makes everything better. It has conveyed love in a way Jane and Maura don't notice but I notice.

I sit here now, watching them again. They are joking around, laughing, and yet they don't see that underneath it all. They like each other, more than friends do. I wish they could but I'm just a kid but somebody got to knock some sense into them.

It's likely me, I think.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it is short but this is more of poem/ narrative of what Kris sees with Jane and Maura. I'm giving a lovely sneak peek of what you guys hope for to happen with Jane and Maura. But it's not happening right now. It's going to be its own separate story. Hope you like this! Review, PM, etc. Also, ideas are helpful in the long run; if you got one, let me know. You will get credit from me for your creativity!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli& Isles, just Kris.**

* * *

Count Prankula

**Jane's POV**

Halloween is the time of season that gets us on call all the time. You have teenagers goofing off; egging people's houses while you have the little ones were trick or treating. Then you had the adults who dressed up occasionally and partied until O' dark thirty.

Now there was a tradition that Frankie, Tommy and I do. Every Halloween we all choose a person to prank, so far it's been within reason. Last year it was Korsak where we disconnected all the wifi around his area, he was horrified for he could not watch his animal Youtube videos. The year before that, it was Frost and we placed fake blood and vomit around his desk. Poor guy ran to the bathroom, feeling sick as hell.

Maura really doesn't approve of our pranking ways but hell it was fun. I loved to be a kid and yeah it was childish but it was worth it.

Now this Halloween was going to be really fun for it was the initiation prank. When a person joins our group as a friend, the Rizzolis like to prank except Maura because she's too sweet. But this year, it was time to prank Kris.

R&I

On Halloween night, Kris decided to come over to have Maura experience classic horror films. I learned that Kris didn't like horror films that are made now but she enjoyed classic black and white movies, like Frankenstein and Dracula. Her explanation was very simple, "The classics are the reason we have remakes."

Frankie, Tommy and I as well as Korsak and Frost were unsure what to do. Kris sat with Maura as they watched Dracula; it was at the scene in the beginning where Dracula first appears. Maura was already immersing herself in the horror film while Kris chuckled as she said the line in Maura's ear, "I am Dracula."

Maura jumped and Kris started to laugh. Maura hit Kris' arm causing Kris to flinch, "That was not funny."

"I'm sorry. You were in your zone."

"It's because this is my first time watching this."

Kris smiled, "Aren't we glad that you are watching this with me?" Maura nodded and the two then resumed watching while I snuck out back.

* * *

**Maura's POV**

Jane wanted to prank Kris this year and I felt bad, knowing that I could not say a thing if I know better. Jane would prank me next or mess with my shoes if I told Kris.

We sat watching until the lights suddenly went out. Kris looked up then looked at me, "Strange." She shrugged and stood up, shockingly walking around without worrying about tripping. She pulled out her phone, turning the flashlight on and looked back at me, "I'm going to check the fuse box."

"Okay," I told her. I watched as she walked outside and crossed my fingers that Jane missed.

* * *

**Jane's POV**

Frankie and I stood on the roof with a large bucket of water in our hands, Tommy had some flour, and Korsak and Frost had the bag of chicken feathers. We could see Kris' flashlight move toward the fuse box, she opened as we heard her humming until she got the lights on. As predicted, Kris placed down in the fuse box then looked up, we waved at her and Kris groaned, "Ah fuck…"

"Now," I shouted.

Frankie and I poured the water, hearing it splash on Kris. Next, Tommy poured the flour on her and finally, Korsak and Frost dumped the feathers. We all started to laugh as Kris looked up and wiped her glasses from the flour. She gave a dry chuckle before walking back to the front door.

We all climbed off the roof, laughing until we noticed Kris was not at the front door. "Kris," I called out quietly.

"Trick or Treat," was suddenly yelled and all of the sudden, large green goop landed on top of us. We all gave shock expressions as Kris slowly came off the room still covered in feathers. She smiled as Maura opened the door laughing gently, handing Kris a towel.

"What? No towel for us," I gestured.

Kris shook her head, wiping her face off, "That's what happens when you mess with me on Halloween. Also Frankie and Tommy should have not mentioned it this morning when I dropped by."

Frankie gaped, "You were here?"

Kris smiled then looked at Maura, "I say I shower then these tweebs shower and Jane could finish the movie afterwards."

I looked at Maura, "You helped?"

"It was my first prank," she smiled.

Kris chuckled then in a Transylvanian tone spoke as she walked in, "My minion was impressive but I will always be the best for I am the master of the night. I am-"

"Don't say you are Dracula," I told her.

"No, I'm Kris Marx, Countess of Pranks!"

* * *

**A/N: Review please! Also, check out Like Father, Like Daughter if you haven't. Review that also! Ideas are welcomed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Rizzoli and Isles I don't own, Kris I do own.**

* * *

Me Time

**Kris' POV**

"Jane, this is very sad," I stated as I slouched in the passenger seat of Jane's car. We had been sitting here since Jane was told by Maura she got a date. As usual, according to Jane, we were Maura's escape vehicle from the date incase it goes south. Now I was at home with Price when Jane decided to drop by and pick me up. She told me we were going to Maura's to watch the Red Soxs play. I was trick into coming along since Jane didn't want to be the only person to deal with this.

"Jane, we are missing the game here," I told her.

Jane looked at me, "You don't think I don't know that."

"Can we just leave the car and go to the sports bar right across the street? Maura will text us," I pleaded. Yes, I wanted to see the game and hell you can't blame me. When basketball is on, I watch baseball and that is my 'me' time. I was going to get my 'me' time even if it means I listen to the radio.

Jane glanced at her phone then back at me. "Well, I suppose for a couple of minutes," she told me. I cheered loudly before stepping out of the car and running over to the sports bar with Jane following me.

_An hour or so later…_

"Woo," I yelled as I watched a home run bringing in all the players for the Red Soxs. Jane was cheering with me as we high five. "This is great," I shouted to Jane over the cheers of the other patriots in the bar.

"Smart idea, Kiddo," Jane yelled back.

"Yes Kris, a very smart idea," my eyes widened as both Jane and I turned around. There in front of us was Maura with her arms crossed, tapping her foot. "I see why you were not in the car now and you didn't answer your phones," she stated.

_Oh, shit_. "It was Kris' idea," Jane quickly said.

"Jane!"

"Sorry Kris, every woman for themselves."

Jane quickly grabbed her keys and ran off to the car as I sat looking at Maura. "I bet it wasn't that bad," I stated to Maura. I went and pulled out my phone, immediately noticing new missed messages. I looked at Maura and smiled weakly, "It couldn't be that bad."

"Kris, he had a receding hairline which his _wig _hid and he wore the worse cologne."

"I'm in trouble aren't I?"

Maura nodded. "Guess what we'll be watching for movie night," Maura asked me as I got off the chair.

"Um…'Contraband'?"

She shook her head, "We are going to watch a French film."

"But Maura," I whined. She glared at me and I immediately zipped my lip as I followed her out of the bar, _Well, at least the Red Soxs won._

* * *

**A/N: Please Review. Also, check out Like Father, Like Daughter and review that if you can. If you got any ideas, I love to hear them. Writer's block is very annoying.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1.**

Dress Shopping

**Jane's POV**

I think this was not my best ideas. I was cornered and my excuse to get out of it didn't work. There was nowhere for me to hide in this entire situation.

I was doom. I had to go _dress shopping _with my mother and Kris. The poor teenager was drag after my Ma begged her to come along. Kris had not develop an immunity to the Rizzoli pleads and my Ma was notorious in it.

So that is how I got stuck here. In a changing room, hiding from my Ma.

"Janie," I heard my Ma shout my name. I cringed at the sound of my nickname being call until I heard a loud chuckle. A chuckle I knew all too well, I peered over the dressing room door to see Kris looking up at me.

She gave me an impish smile, "Hi Janie."

I gave a sarcastic smile before I hissed, "How did you find me?"

Kris looked down, pointing to my shoes, "Maura said you have horrible man boots." I gave her a glare before she chuckled loud.

"Kris, sweetie," I heard my Ma called also. I watched as Kris' eyes widened and quickly she slipped under the dressing room door to join me. I suppressed a laugh as she punched my shoulder with a glare.

"Why are you hiding," I whispered.

"Your mother and dress shopping, I hate dresses so much. I prefer jeans, I prefer converses, and I prefer to be able to move," Kris answered back.

Suddenly we heard a throat being cleared; we both peered over to see my Ma tapping her foot holding a handful of dresses and pink ones too. Her face looked upset as she spoke, "I simply ask you two to come shopping so you can get dress and look nicely. I already worry about Jane on how she dresses but Kris, I expect you to be easier with dresses. A young girl like you should look nice for a nice boy…"

"Ma," I tried to hush.

My Ma gave me an annoyed look, "I mean it. Kris is very attractive and she wears all those long sleeves and jeans. She should wear a dress for a nice Italian boy or even someone really cute."

"Ma, don't set Kris up."

Kris waved her hand, "Hello ladies, the teen is right here. I say veto on all dresses and Jane will go with me to a nice dress shop across the store. I promise, Angela, I'll make sure she looks at _all _the dresses with me."

My Ma looked at me, "I'm okay with that. At least, she isn't as argumentative."

"I am not argumentative," I argued. _Shit I am_.

My Ma smirked at me before Kris simply smiled and whispered in my ear, "We might also need to stop by a Sports store also."

"What for?"

"Who know? But we can always say that we couldn't find anything in the dress shop that we had spare time to wander into a Sports store."

"You are a genius," I told her.

Kris smirked at me, "Of course I am."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Read Chapter 1**

* * *

The Chair

**Dr. Pike's POV**

Cautiously I entered her office, making sure there was no sign of _her._ She had no professionalism and no authority. I should have this chair, not her and then I learned that she was close friends with that child I met years ago. They should be treating me with respect except as another medical examiner.

I, Dr. Pike, should have been Chief Medical Examiner, not this woman.

However, I entered her office and noticed her chair. I quietly took a seat in it and laid back, placing my feet on her desk. _So this is what it feels like_, I thought to myself as I looked around the room. "Dr. Pike, Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Boston," I said to myself then I chuckled, "That has a good ring to it."

Suddenly I heard footsteps, I looked frantically to find a way out of the office but it was too late. The door opened, "Hey Maura…"

Her eyes looked at me for a moment before noticing where I was sitting at. She crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at him, "Hello Dr. Pike."

"Ms. Marx, good to see you again," I told her as she scrutinize me. She was not all that special, a child protégé who did not know how to play a decent note. I actually heard that she was removed from the program but that was gossip, of course.

Marx looked at me as she raised an eyebrow at me, "Is there a reason why you are in Dr. Isles' chair?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It matters because I know that Maura would not like that you are sitting in chair even though she has told you to never sit in her chair." She took a seat in one of the chairs and continued to stare at me, "I don't think she would like the fact that you were in her chair."

"You are acting immature."

"Of course I am, Pike," she retorted, "after all, I'm a child." Suddenly she gave me a smirk before I had enough up with this nonsense and storm out of the office to do my autopsy as the professional I am.

* * *

**Maura's POV**

_I have to handle those last two autopsy reports before I leave for home_, I thought to myself as I walked through the door to my office. Once I closed the door, I walked over to my desk, looking down at the files then I was ready to sit at my desk before I noticed a small note on it.

I pulled it off and gave a small smile.

_This chair is the property of Dr. Maura Isles, Chief ME. Do not sit in unless you are she. That means you, Pike._

_Sincerely,_

_Kris G. L. Marx (the immature child)_

* * *

**Of course, I had to do a scenario with Pike! Review, PM, etc. The reviews help me think more scenarios and if you got any let me know. Check my other stories also! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Read Ch.1

* * *

Ch. 8: I Could See It

Kris' POV

I swear if I could name a person who has a hard head, it's Jane Rizzoli. She should be able to see they way Maura gazes at her or how the woman would do anything for her!

I knew for a while that these two had a connection but damn, they are dumb. I stood in Maura's kitchen while Jane was on her way over from work. Over the month, I learned that these two were not together but really really close best friends. Oh please, you do not sleep in the same bed as your friend every day or have fuckin eye sex in the middle of the room.

Yeah, they have eye sex (unknowingly).

I looked over at Maura for a moment before I asked casually, "So how long have you liked Jane?" The immediate reaction Maura gave me was her eyes widened like a deer in headlights with a blush crawling up her face. I raised an eyebrow as I leaned over the counter top, "Well?"

"I...I don't know what you are talking about," Maura attempted to lie and suddenly, I notice a small rash go on her neck. Jane told me that Maura couldn't lie and if she did, she would get hives. Well...she got hives.

I sighed, "Maura, you are getting hives. Please just tell me."

"How did you find out," she squeaked.

I shook my head, "Maura, you and Jane have eye sex in the middle of the fuckin room..."

"Language."

"...and you look at her with these puppy dog eyes. My god, I assumed you guys were in a relationship at first!"

"I wish we were," Maura sighed. My heart suddenly sank slightly as I walked around the counter. I touched her hand as she looked at me with a sad smile, "I'm just dreaming, Kris. How silly of me."

I shook my head, "It's not silly when your heart wants it, Maur." I gently pulled her in and hugged her tightly, giving her a small kiss on her cheek. "You should tell her," I whispered.

She shook her head, "Jane said that she's not gay or even interested and I don't want to risk our friendship."

"Maur..."

"Kris," she pulled back, "you can't say a word. Promise you won't say anything to Jane."

I sighed softly before nodding, "Yeah I promise."

Jane soon arrived and took her usual seat on the sofa to watch a documentary Maura chose. Maura took the seat beside her while I took the separate chair. As the show began, Jane comfortably wrapped her arm around Maura. I raised an eyebrow subtly as Maura who relaxed at the touch.

I rolled my eyes, I don't care what I had promise. Those two belonged together and maybe I should help them along. After all, I have nothing much to do.

* * *

**A/N: Rizzles is coming after the Like Father, like daughter is over! I'm thinking the plot but I might need help! Love reviews and PMs So please do and also check out my other stories!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1

Run Jane Run

**Jane's POV**

"Kris, slow down," I huffed.

Today was a nice warm day. It was my day off and I thought I would have a nice beer and enjoy my day off. I sat on my sofa watching a recording of a Red Sox game. I sipped my ice-cold beer before I heard a knock at my door. I didn't expect Maura or anyone at my door; I stood up to peer through the peephole. "How the hell," I opened the door to see Kris looking at me with a big smile. "How did you get to my place?"

"Maura," she simply answered.

"So why are you here, Kiddo?"

Kris smiled, "How do you feel about a run?"

"No," I immediately declined.

As soon as I said no, Kris and I started this whole debate and somehow, she was able to and dragged me out of my comfortable (not really) sofa to run. I whined and complained but in the end, I knew Kris would not give in.

We ran through park and shockingly, Kris could keep up a good run. I ran track in my high school years and usually I would run with Maura but god, Kris ran faster than I did. "Kris, god damn it," I whined, "slow down."

"Someone feeling their age," Kris called out.

"Shut up," I barked at her.

A small chuckle came with Kris slowing down and stopping by a tree. I caught up to her and leaned against the tree that was by me. Suddenly I felt a poke against my side, I looked up and glared at the big smile that was worn on Kris before I started to chuckle. She then handed me a bottle of water before saying, "Are we tired?"

"What? No…" I tried to lie but she raised an eyebrow and I shook my head, defeated, "Yeah I'm tired. How can you run so fast?" Kris shrugged and I playfully punched her, "Come on, spill."

"I didn't have any other modes of transportation and the protégé program wasn't really an 'exercise' program so, I ran in basketball as you know but I did do some softball and a bit of running for track," she explained, "besides running home also."

"You are telling me you are some athletic maniac or something?"

"No," Kris laughed.

"Liar."

Suddenly we heard the sound of jiggling causing Kris' head to turn toward the sound. We watched as the ice cream truck was slowly driving by and a loud grumble came from Kris' stomach. I laughed loudly as I watched Kris' eyes grow wider, "You want ice cream?" She raised an eyebrow at me and gave me a 'no duh' look. I stood up, dusting my clothes off before tossing my water bottle at her, "I'll race ya?"

She caught the water and smirked at me, "If I win, you pay for my ice cream?"

"You mean if _I_ win you buy my ice cream?"

"Psh, in your dreams Rizzoli." Without her noticing, I suddenly bolted, leaving Kris in my dust. She gave an exasperated look before she began to run after me as she yelled after me, "You are such a cheater!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is longer than my usual one shots cause I was thinking about this one a lot. I want to show about that Kris is like any ordinary teenager with self-esteem issues but hers are more directed to her scars and usually, I wouldn't put a quote in the one shot but this is necessary for me. I hope you like this, Review, PM, etc.**

**If you haven't read, "Like Father, Like Daughter" you may get slightly confused. This is after the events...**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**People are liked stained-glass windows. They sparkle and shine when the sun is out but, when the darkness sets in, their beauty is revealed only if there is a light from within." - Elizabeth Kubler- Ross**_

* * *

Guess You're Right

**Jane's POV**

"Hey Maura," I greeted as I entered the autopsy bay. Maura looked up for a moment before giving me a quick wave then returning back to the autopsy report on the computer. "Maura," I called out again but she didn't turn, continuing to type on the laptop. I approached slowly before stopping her hand causing her to look up quickly.

"Jane," she sighed annoyed.

I raised an eyebrow, releasing her hand as I step back, "What's wrong, Maur? You seem really tensed."

Maura looked away at her phone for a moment before looking back at me. Her eyes locked on mine as she answered, "Kris went to her PT."

"Okay, that's the usual," I retorted.

Maura suddenly shook her head, "Her bandages and stitches are being remove afterwards…"

My eyebrows shot up, standing beside Maura who continued to stare at her computer. "You didn't go," I wondered.

"She wished to do this on her own," Maura stated quietly.

I could hear the sad tone in Maura's voice. I moved my hand on top of hers, turning her around. Ever since Maura took Kris in as her foster parent, I watched Maura become motherly to Kris. It was a side that Maura rarely showed except with some children but with Kris living with her, she was more motherly than ever.

She made sure Kris was fed, had her bandages changed, and showed all the love and care Kris never had. I guess she was making up for all the loneliness that she had in her childhood with Kris and the teen took it in. However, hearing this made me wonder why Kris asked Maura not to come.

"Did she tell you why," I asked cautiously.

Maura shrugged but looked up at me, "I'm slightly worried."

"So am I but why did you let her go by herself?"

"I respect Kris' wishes, Jane. If she wishes for me to not be there, I will respect that but I do this because she asked."

I nodded, understanding what she was trying to explain but I was not sure about it also. Kris was an isolated kid and seeing the way she hid her scars the first time made me wonder why not bring Maura? She was there for her from the beginning of this recovery for the kid, why was Kris acting this way now?

I glanced down at my watch noticing that I need to get back to the bullpen. I touched Maura's shoulder then hugged her, whispering softly, "I'll talk to you later but if you need anything, call me."

"Of course, Jane."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

"_Look at those scars…"_

"_What happened to you, Scar face?"_

"_Not much of a beauty, isn't she?"_

I stared at the mirror for a moment before looking down at my right hand. The scar that ran down the center of my hand on both sides then I looked at my upper shoulder seeing the raised skin. "Another one to your collection, Scar face," I mumbled to myself.

"Scar face," I looked over to see Jane standing at the doorway of the bedroom. She walked further into the guest bedroom, sitting next to me. She looked at me expectantly before I looked down at my hands. "Kris," she called to me.

"When I was in high school, I couldn't always wear long sleeves especially when I did sports. They called me 'Scar face' because of my scars. I was teased and laughed at so many times because of it and once I graduated, I began to wear my long sleeves," I explained. I could feel Jane's eyes on me, giving me some sympathy. I didn't want sympathy and hell, I was confident on whom I was but then again, my reflection didn't help my self-esteem.

"Why all of the sudden this…thought," Jane inquired.

"At first, it was nothing. I never really cared and then Maura had to introduce me to some socialites recently. I'm all bandaged up, their stares were…scrutinizing, and I felt ashamed. Maura Isles shouldn't be looking after a scarred teenager." I rubbed the scar on my hand before sighing, "I didn't tell Maura this but I bumped into a friend of hers earlier, they asked me if I'm some charity case."

"I'm going to shoot them later," Jane growled.

"Jane…"

"Kris…"

"I understood why she would assume that," I lightly tried to joke to calm Jane. She seemed unconvinced but I still spoke. "I'm a teenager with a horrible child hood and multiple scars; you would believe I'm a charity case. I'm no beauty and someone like Maura seen with me, I felt ashamed for her."

Tears began to form in my eyes as I turn my face wiping them away. Jane turned my face toward her; she lifted up both her hands showing them to me. "You have no reason to feel ashamed. Hell, I felt like that several times, you are not the only one who has scars, Kiddo. You want to know what Maura told me?" I nodded as she took a moment to think before saying, "These are like our own medals and we got these because we are brave and somewhat…careless but Kris, Maura loves for who you are."

"I'm not-"

"Kiddo, you don't how good looking you are. You have heads turn unknowingly." I snorted and Jane punched my shoulder playfully, "I'm not kidding. Why do you think my Ma keeps trying to set you up?"

I shrugged before looking up at the mirror. I looked down at the scars before I looked down at my hand then Jane's. "Do you know if Maura's here," I asked quietly.

"Yeah, she's in the living room. Why do you ask?"

I didn't reply but stood up, walking out of the room.

* * *

**Maura's POV**

I felt two arms wrap around my shoulders and I peered up to see Kris' soft smiling face. "Hey Maur," she greeted me softly.

"How are you feeling?"

She released the hug and moved around the sofa so I can get a full view of her. She handed me her hand naturally, as I examined it. "It hurts a bit but the doc said it's going to be like that once in a while," she explained.

"It's because the tissue is collected tightly together," I explained as I began to massage the hand.

Kris looked down and away. "I'm sorry," she whispered with me barely able to hear it, "I thought you would be ashamed of me but I was wrong. I'm not some project or anything, I should have realized that when you took me in."

"Kris Marx, no matter what, you will always be the most beautiful because you have something that not many have," I told her.

"That is?"

"The most beautiful soul I know."

"You sure you are not guessing?"

I chuckled and touched her cheek, "No, I'm quite positive and I also have facts. I never guess without evidence. You know that."

Kris gave me a bright smile, "Then I guess you're right."

* * *

**Always remember, we are all beautiful inside and out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: The River Lullaby is from Prince of Egypt. I had it stuck in my head and I thought this would fit perfectly.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

The Lullaby

**Jane's POV**

"You guys must know someone who is willing to baby sit for me," Tommy asked Maura and I. We both shrugged as he followed us into the kitchen, "Can't you guys do it for me?"

"I can't Tommy," I told my brother, "I love TJ and all but I can't watch him when I'm on call tonight."

He looked at Maura and she shook her head. "I'm on call also," she stated also.

"I need this painting job," he whispered loudly, "but I need someone to watch TJ and Ma is busy. Lydia is working and her Ma is at work also."

Suddenly a loud cry came out and he released a low groan before the cry became louder. Tommy turned over to his son who was place by the sofa. "I'm coming buddy," he said softly but before he could rush over to the kid, he stopped. Slowly two arms stretched out from the sofa and the body sat up. They stood up from the sofa in their tired state, crouching down to lift the baby up while we all watched in awe as the body began to rock him.

The crying continued to go on but softly a little song came, _"Hush now, my baby. Be still love, don't cry. Sleep while you're rocked by the stream. Sleep and remember my lullaby and I'll be with you when you dream."_

I leaned back on the counter, watching the scene while Maura placed her hand over her heart while Tommy's jaw dropped silently. TJ's crying began to twiddle down, calming down to a low grumbling and a small yawn, resting against the body that rocked him.

"_Sleep and remember my lullaby,_" she whispered to him as she placed him down back into his carrier, "_and I'll be with you when you dream…"_

I looked over at Maura and mouthed 'Wow' while she nodded in agreement. As TJ was placed back, Kris stretched back out a bit, still showing signs of awakening from her nap. She then stepped back, smiling before turning around toward the kitchen. She walked passed us, grabbing a water from the fridge before sipping it. Tommy still looked in awe before he asked in amazement, "How did you do that?"

Kris gave a small shrug.

I looked over at Kris then back at Tommy before I snapped my fingers. "Tommy," I called to him, "why doesn't Kris babysit TJ?"

Tommy looked at me then back Kris, "How much do you want to be pay?"

Kris shook her head, whispering softly, "You don't have to pay me. Just go out and do the job."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive."

"I owe you," Tommy stated as he smiled and hugged Kris. He then quietly walked over to his son, kissing his forehead and wave goodbye, leaving the house.

I looked over at Kris, raising an eyebrow at her. "You got to have a secret," I inquired noticing her calm and tired look, "no one can knock a kid out that quickly. I know I couldn't when I babysat." Kris smiled shyly before I poked at her shoulder, "C'mon, spill."

Kris looked over at TJ's baby then back at Maura and me. She gave a light smile, "When I couldn't sleep, Matt used to sing that to me. He told me that it was what my mom sang to him and would have sung to me."

"Sleep and remember, my lullaby," Maura softly whispered, taking the words in.

Kris nodded before finishing the line, "while I'll be with you when you dream."

* * *

**Review, comment, PM, etc!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Dedicated to the people of Boston: may we stay strong for you in your time of need!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

The Museum

**Constance's POV**

"_I'll be there soon, Mother," _my daughter told me on the phone.

"Take your time, Darling," I told her as I walked into the museum. "I'll be waiting inside the museum."

"_You'll love Kris, Mother. She's very sweet and smart._"

"I'm very excited to meet her, Maura. I'll see you when you arrive." I then closed my phone and looked up to see the paintings on the wall. It was a _beau_tiful painting of an angel drawing his sword to attack a dragon that was coming at him.

"A beautiful piece," I looked over to see a young woman standing beside me. She wore wired frame glasses with blue eyes peering up at the painting. She ran her hand through hair with me noticing the scars that ran down her forearms.

I looked up at the painting, "It's remarkable."

"Such detail in the brush strokes," she commented.

"I'm more intrigued with the sculpture behind us," I gestured over my shoulder. The young woman looked over her shoulder to look at the sculpture. I watched as she began to observe it, her eyes taking the detail in before she looked down at the plague.

She looked up at me, "I'm glad you pointed this out to me."

"How so?"

"I've never been too interested in art but I've grown to appreciate the artists' dedication to their art. It is like my dedication to my music."

"You are a musician?"

"I was," she corrected. "I stopped a bit to have my hands heal a bit."

"I see," I told her. I looked back the sculpture before I spoke again, "What do you think about this?"

She gave a quick look, "It's very detailed. I think it's really good and I hope to tell the artist that soon when I meet her."

"Oh," I smiled.

"Mother," I turned around to see Maura walking in. She walked over and I walked over to her, kissing both sides of her cheeks.

"Hello Darling," I greeted. I looked over her shoulder looking for a young woman to be behind her, "Where is your friend?"

Maura gave a confused look then smiled, "Mother, Kris is right behind you." I turned around at the young woman who stood by the sculpture and approached Maura and I. Maura gave Kris a small hug before Maura introduced her, "Mother, this is Kris Marx. Kris, this is my mother, Constance Isles."

Kris shook my hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry I didn't know you were Maura's mother."

"That is perfectly fine, Ms. Marx," I told her. I looked at Maura gesturing to Kris, "You are quite right about her, Darling. She's very intelligent and sweet." I watched a blush rose to Kris' face before I asked, "Would you like to grab lunch, Ms. Marx or continue to walk around the museum? I love to hear your input more."

Kris shook her head, "How about lunch then we can continue and please call me Kris, Mrs. Isles."

"Then call me Constance."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

Protecting Family

**Jane's POV**

There's a horrible crash and I jerked up shaking Maura awake. I quietly placed my finger over my lips as I stepped out of the bed, grabbing my gun out of the drawer that Maura provided for me. I began to walk out of the bedroom, prepared for whatever is coming. "This is shit," I heard.

I peered over to see one man going through the kitchen drawers. I stepped out, calling out loudly, "Boston PD! Hands where I can see them!"

The suspect placed his hands up before turning around to look at me. I kept my gun pointed at him as I ordered, "Back toward me slowly!"

"I don't think so," suddenly an arm wrapped around my neck. I jerked back as my gun dropped to the ground. We struggled and the other man walked down the hallway and I could hear him pull Maura out of the room.

Maura struggled, "Let go of me!"

"Leave her alone," I yelled struggling against the 200lbs of beef.

Maura sat down, as I was force to sit down next to her. I looked around before my gun was in one of the thugs' hands pointed at me then at Maura. "I say we just tie them up," one said to the other.

"Yeah, find something to tie them up," the other ordered. They both separated and the man walked down the hallway.

Suddenly there's a loud thud. The other stood up placing the gun at his waistband as he shouted, "Joe?" He pulled the gun out and pointed it at Maura, I almost jumped before he demanded, "Who else is in the house?"

"No one," Maura answered and immediately the hives began to show.

"Tell me!"

Suddenly there's a loud crash and the man jumped dropping the gun. He was a scaredie cat as much as his partner in crime and as the gun dropped. I then heard a voice behind him, "Butter fingers much?" The man turned before I tackled the guy and Kris quickly punched him in the jaw. She winced in pain as he stumbled back with me laying on top of him, pinning him down. She quickly went for the gun crashing onto the ground before she grabbed it and pointed it at him. "You stay on the ground," she ordered.

I pinned him to the ground while I looked at Maura then at Kris, "What happened to the other guy?"

"He had an incident with the door," Kris answered before she looked at Maura. She gave a weak smile, "I might have broken the door. I'm sorry."

"I can get it repair later," Maura assured her as she walked away to get my handcuffs.

I shook my head, "Back up coming?"

"Oh yeah I called Korsak and Frost. Frankie is coming too."

"Nice work, Kris."

"It's what you do to protect the family."

_That's right, we were a family._

* * *

**Review, PM, comment, etc. Check out my other stories especially my current R&I story called the Protege Series: The Last Unbroken Heart! Thank you!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Slight writer's block but I'm working on "Last Unbroken Heart". This is a few days after the events of "Like Father, Like Daughter", I wanted to show Kris' adjustment slightly to a new home and dealing with Price's death.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

Christmas Adjustments

**Jane's POV**

Christmas is a time to spend time with family even if they annoy you like mine does. However, Maura had come to embrace it even though she didn't have to house my mother. She loved my Ma and now she housed Kris. Kiddo had learn to adjust and moving in took a bit especially for Kris who had not visit the church since Price's funeral.

It was difficult for her.

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

_We sat in the church with Kris sitting in between of us. People spoke about Father Price and Kris thanked each time they spoke then hugged her. Not many people expect Kris to speak thinking that she was too emotional but Kris stood up with her arm in a sling and her hand wrapped. She walked up to the podium before she cleared her throat, "Price was more than a friend to me, and he was like my father. It's going to be hard for all of us to mourn but we all have to be strong and remember that he wants us to be happy and joyous."_

_She spoke a bit more before we all walked out to the graveyard and buried him. Kris was silent and stood there for a moment before walking back to the car with us. I stayed the night with Maura and we heard Kris' soft sobs when we checked on her in the middle of the night. Kris might look strong on the outside but she had that child's outlook. _

* * *

"Maura, I told you I didn't want anything for Christmas," I told her. I looked at Kris who was finishing the last bit of her unpacking into the guest room where Maura claimed now that it would be Kris' bedroom. "Kiddo, don't you agree?"

"Jane, she's been asking me the same thing for the couple days since I've started moving in," she answered back as she placed her last jacket into the closet. "Done."

"Excellent! Just in time for Christmas decorating," Maura clapped.

Kris gave a light smile as she looked over her shoulder. She then turned back around and I noticed that the smile slightly fell. I knew Maura was trying to boost Kris' spirits with the upcoming holiday but I knew Kris was still mourning and the back of her head, blamed herself for Price's death. She just wanted to keep Maura happy though.

As Maura walked out, I looked over at Kris. "Thank you," I thanked her.

"For what?"

"For just going along with it. I know you haven't been in the celebratory mood since…" I stopped myself.

"Since Price's funeral," she finished. "I already got Maura a gift anyways."

"What is it?"

Kris walked over to the closet and pulled out a small box. She handed it to me and I opened it to see a hand engraved pen with a small note that says, _Thank you for believing in me! Love, Kris._

"She'll love this," I told her.

Kris smiled softly.

R&I

That was about several hours ago.

Now Kris had been missing for about three hours now. At first when Maura and Ma learned that Kris went missing without telling anyone, I figured she just went off to do last minute Christmas stuff even though she was still fresh from the hospital after the whole Adrian incident. Now, I began to worry for sure one hour was okay but three hours is when you send the search party.

"Okay, I say we call the guys and start looking for Kris," I told them as I grabbed my jacket and snow boots.

"Why would she disappear," Maura worried. "She would have called by now and her wounds are still healing."

"I know." Ma came in with a small backpack and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Ma, why do you have that?"

"It's Christmas and I figure Kris might have gotten hungry while she's been out," Ma retorted as she walked over to the door with Maura trailing behind. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, grabbing my keys as I walked to the door.

R&I

"We've looked everywhere," Ma stated to us as we walked back inside the car. "Where can she be?"

"I don't know," I retorted.

Maura sighed and thought about it for a moment before she looked at us, "I think I figured it out."

It took us a bit but I didn't expect Maura to think of this. We pulled up and stepped out of the car to see a glowing light and the soft sound of a choir singing. We stepped up to the doors and pushed them open entering to see the church filled with rows and rows of people in the pews. I scanned the room seeing no sign of Kris. "I don't see her," I whispered. We turn around and walk out, going toward the graveyard gates. I looked up at the gates then at Maura, "She's in there?"

"Doesn't hurt to try," she answered before pushing it open.

* * *

**Kris' POV**

"I miss you. It's hard to adjust and everything and there are nights where I blame myself for why you are gone. I thought about so many scenarios where maybe I should have been shot or if you never took me in. But, if that happened, we would not have all the good times together and I might have never meet Jane and Maura." I released a sigh seeing my cold breath as I let my bandaged hand run against the lettering of the grave marker; I leaned further in before I noticed my medallion came out of my shirt. I looked down at it and smiled, "But I'm wrong also because you are here." I touched my heart, "You're here in my heart."

I then heard crunching of snow and I chuckled softly, "Looks like they found me."

* * *

**Jane's POV**

A little bit of walking later, we all reached the spot and we released a sigh of relief. There was Kris sitting by Price's grave marker, a small bouquet of poinsettias on the grave. Kris was humming to herself before the sounds of the choir in the church was heard by all of us.

"_Silent night_

_Holy night_

_All is calm all is bright_

_Round yon virgin mother and child."_

Kris looked up seeing us, she smiled a bit before the choir resumed singing with Kris standing up and singing the next lyrics aloud.

"_Holy infant so tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Sleep in heavenly peace."_

She walked up to us and hugged Maura and I whispering, "I think Christmas was my favorite time only because of one thing."

"That is?"

She released us, "Price made it special for me. I was so use to it and with him gone; it's hard to adjust even though I have what I had back then. I had family with Price and now I have it with you, Maura, Angela, and the whole family."

"Why did you disappear," Maura asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to," Kris apologized. "I didn't mean to make you worry but I wanted to spend sometime with Price before the Christmas party tomorrow. I just miss him but I know he's here." She gestured to her heart and with her bandaged hand, "He's right here."

Ma approached Kris handing her a small Tupperware box, "This is for you."

Kris took the small case and opened it, immediately smiling widely pulling out the gingerbread men out decorated with police uniforms. "Is there more at home," she asked. I watched as Maura gave a wide smile at me for Kris saying 'home'. It showed that Kris was adjusting to the idea of living with her.

I think that was the best gift I can ever get from Maura.

* * *

**Review, PM, comment, etc. If you like to give me ideas for "Last Unbroken Heart" let me know!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Two shots in one roll! Go me!**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

Staying Put

It was a quiet night when the phone call came. A hand popped out from the blanket covered figure that lay on the sofa. "Hello," she mumbled to the phone.

"_Kris, Jane and Maura are in the hospital."_

A head popped up with wide-awake eyes, "What happened?"

"_Car accident. The car did a couple flips but I don't know how badly-"_

"I'm on my way."

* * *

**Jane's POV**

_Ow, my head hurts like hell._

I looked over to see a head resting at my bedside while I heard Maura's voice, "You might wake her up." I moved my head a bit as my eyes adjusted to see Maura sitting in the bed next to me. Maura had a worried expression as she asked quietly, "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts," I told her.

"You hit your head pretty hard when the car tumbled according to the doctors. You have a concussion, several broken ribs, and a couple cuts and bruises."

"Are you okay," I asked worriedly.

Maura nodded, "Sprained wrist and a couple broken ribs with a concussion. I woke up a while ago."

"How long have I've been out?"

"Three days."

"Three days," I gaped before looking down at Kris who held my hand tightly. The scar on her right hand showed and I chuckled softly seeing that under her black hooded jacket was my BPD t-shirt and was wearing Maura's silk pants. Her hair was slightly pulled back in a bun with her glasses at the edge of her nose. I gently ran my hand through her bangs softly before I heard her groan. I looked back up at Maura, asking softly, "How long has been here?"

"Since we arrived at the hospital. They wouldn't let her in at first because she wasn't family but your mother got her in," Maura explained.

"She's been here ever since?"

"Wouldn't leave your side," I looked up to see Ma walking in quietly with a small container of lasagna, placing it on the table to my bed. She sat on the other side of me as she added, "She was so stubborn and it took me forever to get her change out of her last pair of clothing."

"Oh?"

* * *

**Angela's POV**

"You two had just arrived from your exams and I was told that you would be out for a while because your bodies were coming down from the adrenaline. Frankie called Kris and that's when the nurse came."

_**Flashback…**_

"_Mrs. Rizzoli," I turned around to see a nurse at the doorway, "there's a young lady in the lobby who keeps saying that she wants to see Detective Rizzoli and Dr. Isles."_

"_Let her in," I replied._

_Within several minutes, Kris was at the doorway with her hair pulled up and no glasses on. I could tell that she didn't dress properly for she was wearing shorts with a button shirt and two different kinds of shoes. She glanced over at you two before she walked inside and asked softly, "How bad?"_

"_It's not too bad but they need a lot of rest."_

"_Can I stay in here?"_

_I looked at her clothing again, "Kris, sweetie, you are a bit disorganized."_

"_I'm fine." She walked over, sat down beside you, Janie, and took your hand into hers before saying softly to herself, "Thank God."_

* * *

**Jane's POV**

"Once she sat down, she didn't leave her spot unless it was a bathroom thing or a doctor check up. I tried to get her out of those clothes but she refused, she didn't even care that her glasses were not even on," Ma explained.

"I'm stubborn person," I looked over to see Kris groggily looked up. She sat up and twisted her body a bit before asking Maura and me, "You guys okay?"

"Yes, Kris. We are fine," Maura assured her.

I nodded and touched her hand, "Kris, go home."

"Nope," Kris answered.

"You are stubborn."

"I know that but I'll go once I get a full doctor's report."

Maura looked at me then at Kris, "Kris Gabriel Leo Marx-"

"Maura Dorthea Isles don't try the whole middle name thing. You did this with me when I was in the hospital."

"That's because we love you."

Kris pointed at Maura, "That's my answer also." I chuckled lightly before Kris smirked at me and hummed, "Oh my darlin' _Clementine."_

"Marx!"

* * *

**Review, PM, comment, etc! Check out "The Last Unbroken Heart" if you haven't.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: In "Like Father, Like Daughter", Kris picked up a music box from the ground and we never knew what it was about. Well, here's why! Italics and bold means song lyrics. I don't own Andrew Lloyd Webber's No One Would Listen or Learn to Be Lonely. I just simply borrowed.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

The Music Box

**Kris' POV**

_It was cold, like really cold. I walked into the morgue and the first thing I noticed was that there was blood on the ground. I went to immediate panic as I looked around calling out Jane and Maura's name. I looked around before I heard the loud clicks of shoes. "Maura," I turned before I stopped to see Adrian looking at me._

_He held Maura at knifepoint. He smirked at me before I noticed another man was behind him. It was Hoyt and he held Jane at knifepoint too. I felt my blood run cold as I tried to lunge for them but it seemed that the distance became further and soon there screams and yells came._

_It became louder before I noticed both men's hands were moving._

"_NO!"_

R&I

I lunged forward and gasped for air. I looked around and touched my body before I leaped out of the sofa and walked down the hallway.

* * *

**Jane's POV**

I heard footsteps enter my bedroom. For a moment, I thought it was Jo Friday but there was no jingling of the collar but low shallow breaths. I wanted to open my eyes but then I heard a loud sigh and I knew it was Kris again.

Every night for past couple of days, Kris came in in the middle of the night to check on me. I didn't ask her and every time I attempted at it, she deflected with, "Oh you were hearing things."

Nevertheless, shortly after Kris would leave, a small tune would come. I had been hearing this strange tune for a bit also and I wondered if that was Kris too. I never asked Kris what that was about but I knew it involved her nightly checks on me. I stepped out of the bed, slipping my pants on and walked down the hallway.

I wanted to know what was wrong with Kris. I reached the doorway to the kitchen to notice the small glow that I wasn't familiar with. But I was familiar with Kris' silhouette that was in the glow. The tune continued to play and I stopped to watch Kris. Then I heard the jiggling of Jo Friday's collar run by me into the room. "Jo," I hissed but Jo Friday continued to walk over and went up to Kris.

Kris smiled softly, "Hey Jo, you can't sleep either?" She lifted the dog up and placed her into her lap as I quietly followed. I peered over Kris' shoulder a bit to see a music box; it was open and I knew it was the source of the music. Kris petted Jo before saying softly, "I can't really sleep. Nightmares get at me a bit and I don't want to bother Jane but I had to check on her. To make sure she's there." She tiredly shook her head and lifted the music box, "This was my mom's and it's been passed down to me. Whenever I had a nightmare, my brother would play this sometimes besides sing to me. The melody always calmed me and then I just thought about two songs I heard. They had the same melody as this and I mixed them together."

I stepped back a bit deciding to give Kris her privacy but as I was walking back, I heard a soft voice sing, _"__**No one would listen…**__"_ I turned around and stopped, sitting down against the wall to listen, as Kris seemed to continue along with the music.

"_**Child of the wilderness**_

_**Born into emptiness**_

_**No one but them**_

_**Heard as the outcast hears**__."_

Kris' voice was a bit rough but it held this smoothness and young tone. It was soothing as the tune engulfed the room. But I could hear the pain that Kris held within her and I finally saw the protégé that Maura mentioned. This performer bared her pain and suffering and her soul into the music.

"_**Shamed into solitude**_

_**Shunned by the multitude**_

_**Learn to be lonely**_

_**Learn to be your one companion**_

_**Never dreamed that out in the world**_

_**There are arms to hold you**_

_**You've always known that your heart was on its own**_

_**Then, at last a voice in the gloom**_

_**Seems to cry, "I hear you."**_

_**I hear you fears**_

_**Your torment and your tears**__."_

I could hear a small sob. I stood up and walked up to her, her eyes darted up to me as I sat down next to her, pulling her into a tight embrace. She nestled her head against my shoulder as I whispered, "Keep going."

She nodded and continued on

"_**So laugh in your loneliness**_

_**Child of the wilderness**_

_**No one would listen**_

_**No one but them**_

_**Heard as the outcast hears**__."_

She looked up at me as the melody began to slow down. I looked at her as I gently rocked her and sang the last bit, thinking what would have been sung next. I was not Kris but I knew my melodies as I sang with her softly.

"_**No one would listen**__…"_

Her head popped up and gave an surprise expression as I wiped a tear from her eyes. She continued to sing as I looked back at her, "_**Learn to be lonely...Learn how to love life that is lived alone**__."_

"_**No one would listen**__…"_

She laid her head against my chest listening to my heart before I listened to the melody finally stopping but playing the last chords with Kris mumbling the rest of the song.

"_**Life can be lived…**_

_**Life can be loved…**_

_**Life can be loved…alone.**__"_

The melody stopped and Kris' sobs stopped to a point of her taking deep breaths. Then there was a long silence before Kris sat up, closing the music box. I looked at her and told her out of the blue, "When you have a nightmare, come into bed."

She nodded and looked at the candle for a moment then back up at me. "You have a good voice," she complimented. I snorted as she chuckled softly before resting back against me, "Jane?"

"Yeah Kiddo?"

"Stay here tonight please?"

I kissed the top of her head as I laid back and let her rest on top of me, pulling the blanket over us. I never figured the kid as a cuddler but she cuddled into my shoulder before I hugged her softly and whispered to her, "You never needed to ask."

* * *

**Review, PM, comment, etc! Check out "Last Unbroken Heart" if you haven't!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Guess what musical reference I made?**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

Heart and Soul

**Maura's POV**

Since Kris got her bandages off, she stared at the piano quite often. I knew she wanted to resume her piano playing and I wanted her too. Her playing was an outlet for her and it pained me to see such brilliance to go to waste especially when I saw her heart break knowing that playing piano was going to be hard for her.

"Maura," I looked over my shoulder to see Jane looking at me. She was watching Kris also and I knew why. Kris was mirror image of Jane in means of scars and feeling broken. Jane had never touched the piano since Hoyt and I feared Kris would do the same and stop playing piano as well.

"I'm worried, Jane," I expressed.

Jane nodded, "I know."

We were about to walk away to give Kris privacy until we heard it. The soft sound of a key played. We both looked at Kris to see her hand on the piano as she cringed in pain. She pulled back and rubbed the scar on her right hand before sitting down.

I watched as she tried to play the piano again. The keys were hesitant against her touch as she struggled to play a simple tune. She was slowly playing the tune and then she finally got it in tempo until she hissed in pain and pulled away. "Fuck," she cussed under her breath.

I cringed slightly as she banged on the keys in frustration several times. She then pulled back pressing her forehead against the piano, a soft cry coming from her lips. I placed my hand over my mouth holding back my own tears of seeing Kris' pain.

Jane looked down then back up at Kris. She touched my shoulder softly before walking over to Kris. She sat beside her then rolled up her sleeves slightly. She flexed her own hands before grabbing Kris' right hand placing it back on the piano. Kris lifted her head up to see Jane who said to her, "Try again."

Kris looked down at her hand before starting the tune again. She cringed in pain but then Jane placed her hand over hers. Kris looked up at her as Jane helped her a bit playing the tune alongside her. The teenager leaned back and rested on Jane's shoulder while she continued to play with Jane's hands guiding hers.

I felt my eyes feeling the urge to cry. Though Jane seemed to be a badass at work, Kris brought out Jane's tender side. I think it was because Jane saw herself slightly in Kris as I did. I also knew that Jane didn't want Kris to stop playing as I did. But seeing Jane playing alongside with Kris made me smile widely and I let the tears go down my cheeks. I wiped them away as I walked over slowly. Jane looked up and gestured for me to sit on the other side of Kris. Kris lifted her head up and smiled at me. I sat next to her while Kris pulled away from the piano and saying to me, "Sing for me, Maura."

"I can't sing," I told her.

"You have hives," Jane pointed out while I blushed. "Come on, Maura. Sing for us."

"Sing for me, my Angel of Music," Kris softly said.

I smiled at her and nodded. Kris smiled back then took one of my hands placing it over her left hand then gestured Jane to put her hand over the right hand. At first, I was confused but then I realized that Kris wanted to play and our hands represented that we were playing with her also. My smile widened as I watched Kris begin to play while she guided our hands by her playing. I could feel the fingers pressing down on the keys and I could see her wince occasionally but she didn't care. It wasn't going to stop her.

She then looked up at me and gestured for me to start.

I cleared my voice then softly I began to sing while I looked at the two women who I held close to my heart.

"_**Heart and soul, I fell in love with you…"**_

_Because of your hearts and souls._

* * *

**Check out "The Last Unbroken Heart" if you haven't. Update will come sooner or later. Please review, comment, PM, etc!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Happy Mother's Day! Dedicated to all mothers!**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

Happy Mother's Day

"_Here you go, Kris."_

"_Thanks Frankie."_

"_So whatcha going to do with these?"_

"_Small gift that's all. I appreciate the favor though, remind me to buy you breakfast."_

"_I'll expect that."_

* * *

**Jane's POV**

Mother's Day, it was an average day at work but I planned dinner with my Ma and the family with my brothers and me cooking. I would have done breakfast but Kris stole my thunder, which annoyed me.

I sat at my desk working on paperwork when I heard a knock at the door. I looked up from my desk to see a deliveryman holding a bouquet of flowers and a small gift-wrapped in red with a bow. I raised an eyebrow, "Can I help you," I asked him curiously.

He looked at me, reading the card, "I'm looking for Jane Rizzoli."

"That's me…"

"Here you go," he handed the flowers off to me and I quickly took them. I looked at them curiously as I noticed that they were actually very unique, they were lilacs and I wasn't unsure on who would give me these flowers and I was quite positive that I _was_ not a mother. I sat down at my desk and pulled the card from the bouquet, seeing the neat handwriting.

_I wanted to surprise you with a simple gift and lilacs. Mother's Day can mean many things and I decide to celebrate the women in my life. That's why I took your Ma for breakfast and I send you these flowers and the gift. I hope you like it and I'll see you at dinner._

_- Kris_

I looked down at the gift. I picked it up and unwrapped it slowly placing the wrapping paper in the trash as I looked at the gift.

I just smiled.

* * *

**Maura's POV**

Beautiful lilacs came to me with a gift. I sat in my office as I read the note that was attached to the flowers, noting the beautiful handwriting.

_I wanted to send you flowers and thank you for taking me in. You are an amazing and intelligent woman and I look up to you and Jane very much. No one has ever made me feel so at home as much you did Maura and I thank you so much._

_- Kris_

I looked down at the gift and unwrapped it. I gasped noticing the beautiful framing and in the frame was a picture of Kris and me. It was taken a while back when Kris first got out of the hospital and we were celebrating Christmas. We were both wearing Christmas pajamas with Kris laying back against me. She was looking up at me as I was smiling into the camera.

"You got one also," I looked up to see Jane at the doorway. She walked over to my desk handing me the frame she held in her hands. I took it and I smiled widely seeing that it was Kris and Jane dressed in Red Sox garments. "That was Kris' first Red Sox," she stated as she sat down. "She never been to game, she cheered for the team but never went. I got tickets for opening game and I took her. She was so excited," she remembered happily.

"Jane?"

"Yeah Maura."

"Do you know what lilacs mean?"

Jane nodded, "I looked it up. They mean love between mother and daughter." I nodded and looked back at the photo before Jane added, "I think we have an amazing kid."

"So are we moms?"

"In Kris' eyes, we are the closest thing to moms."

"I'm very please with that idea."

Jane looked up at me smiling, "So am I."

* * *

**Check out "Last Unbroken Heart" if you haven't! Please review, PM, comment, etc! Thank you!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I wanted to show Jane and Kris' relationship a bit since Maura and Kris have an awesome one. Also I felt like writing this kind of thing cause I was inspired by other fics that involve Jane taking care of sick Maura.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

Sick Day

**Jane's POV**

"Jane, is the tea done yet," I heard being asked.

"Almost Kiddo, how are you feeling so far?"

"Shitty."

I looked over to see red nose and sniffling Kris covering her with a blanket. Maura was out of town for a medical conference when Kris suddenly became really sick. We told immediately told Maura and we were recommended to the doctor's. It turned out that it was a case of the flu and Kris got a severe case of it. Maura insisted to come back but Kris and I told her to stay there and not to worry. But for the last two days since that phone call, Kris was either in the bathroom puking her guts out or sleeping on the sofa. I tried to persuade to the bed but she declined saying she didn't want to move.

That was until her fever got bad.

_Flashback…_

_I walked into the living room to check on Kris in the middle of the night. When I entered my living room, I noticed Kris was tossing and turning. I went over to her immediately to notice that she was sweating badly. I ran over grabbing the thermometer as I sit Kris up. She groaned loudly as I said softly, "I'm checking your temperature, kid. Stay still."_

_When I pulled it out, I read the numbers then cussed loudly, "Shit!"_

"_What's wrong," she asked softly._

"_Your temperature is bad like really bad. You're at 103.5, I'm calling the hospital."_

"_No," she groaned. "No hospital."_

"_Kris, no time for that phobia of yours to get in the way. You need a doctor now."_

"_Ice cold shower," she mumbled. I looked at her as she sat up, "Carry me to the shower so I can cool down. If it doesn't work, hospital is next." I nodded and I grabbed her quickly, carrying her to the bathroom. I turned on the shower filling the tub immediately placing it on the cold water. I slipped her inside and I immediately joined her with my clothes on. She laid against me as I grabbed a washcloth, wiping her forehead._

"_You'll be fine, sweetie," I told her softly. "I got you."_

Steadily, Kris' fever finally dropped to a normal mild fever of 99. I placed at my bedside, keeping a watch on her. The next morning, she was able to walk back to the living room to lay on the sofa with Jo Friday in her lap while she absentmindedly petting her. I poured the peppermint tea and walked over handing it to her. "It's hot, Kris," she sat up and took a small sip. She smiled and inhaled the scent deeply, she then placed the cup down and laid back but I took the blanket off.

"Jane," Kris whined.

"I don't need your fever to go back up that means no blanket."

"Okay," she mumbled then moved over to my lap. I smiled to myself as I held her close, running my hand through her hair. I felt her turn her head, "Jane?"

"Yeah Kiddo?"

"I feel like shit."

"I know sweetie," I told her back. "Maura will be back home soon then she'll feed you healthy stuff."

"Will I still get more soup from Angela?"

"Of course."

"I like spending time with you even though I'm spending most of it on the sofa."

"I'm surprise your back doesn't hurt. This thing feels like you're laying on rocks," I joked causing her to smile weakly. She then snuggled into my side; I hugged her and rubbed her back softly. I smiled softly as she mumbled against my shoulder, "Can we watch the Sox game? I heard they are playing the Yankees."

"You sure?"

"I am." I grabbed the remote and turned it on, placing the Red Sox game on. I knew Kris was not even paying attention but placed the TV on for me so I can relax a bit. I watched intently before Kris mumbled softly, "Thank you, Jane for being there for me."

I smiled to myself, "No problem Kiddo."

* * *

**Check out 'Last Unbroken Heart" if you haven't! Please review, PM, comment, etc!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Last shot was short so I decided to write a long one involving Doyle and family. It kind of went on its own course. Doyle I think is a guy who has good but that good is only Maura. That's his grip on hope in his life within all the ugly of it. So I always wondered how Kris and Doyle would meet so here it is. Also still working on 'Last Unbroken Heart' but this was floating in my head too much.**

**Side note: Takes place after 'Like Daughter, Like Father' but a little before 'Last Unbroken Heart'.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

"_**Blood relatives often have nothing to do with family, and similarity, family is about who you choose to make your life with." - Oliver Hudson**_

* * *

What Would You Do For Family?

**Kris' POV**

I woke up to the sound of the door being knocked on. I got up and groggily looked through the peephole to see a box on the front porch. I opened the door and picked it up; reading whom it was address to.

_Kris G. L. Marx_

_1123 Beacon Hill_

_Boston, Massachusetts._

I raised an eyebrow, bringing the box inside and placing it onto the table.

I then walked over to the coffee table picking up my pocketknife. I opened it to see a sketchbook with a small note on it. I pulled it out, observing it for a moment before I opened the sketchbook. "Wow," I muttered as I flipped through each page.

They were detailed, precise and close. The pictures were of a woman, the same person in different situations: sitting on a bench, reading a book, and walking around. At first, I couldn't recognize the person until I reached the second to last page where the woman was sitting next another woman. I pulled off my glasses looking closely until I realized who it was. It was Jane sitting next to Maura. _Who ever had artistic talent didn't send this sketchbook without a reason_,I thought to myself.

I then pulled the note out. I opened it slowly sitting down as I read the script.

_I leave this in your possession…_

I gave a curious look before I heard footsteps. They were the sound of high heels clicking down the hallway. I quickly took the box, placing it under the sink while I hid the sketchbook under the placemat then tucking the note in my pocket. I took a seat, pulling out my phone as Maura entered.

"Who was at the door," she inquired.

I looked up at her. "It was just a salesperson," I lied to her.

"Okay," she shrugged, walking over into the kitchen. I glanced at the placemat that hid the sketchbook. I wasn't sure why it was sent to me but it made me curious to find out where it came from. I needed to find out and that means going to bother Jane.

I hopped off my seat, walking over to the coat closet before I stopped noticing a frame. I looked at it, seeing a woman weeping over a grave. "Hey Maura," I called out.

She turned and looked at me, "Yes Kris?"

I pointed to the sketch, "Who drew this by chance?"

Her face turned to a small frown. She walked up to me and sighed, "My biological father." My eyes flashed quickly at her in surprise, _Doyle?_ She looked at me then away, "He lied to my biological mother, Hope Martin telling her I was dead at birth. Truthfully, he gave me away to my adoptive mother." I glanced up at the picture again before I turned to my coat closet, grabbing my jacket. "Why do you ask," she inquired curiously.

"I think that's a good sketch, very detailed and all." I then turned at Maura who seemed to have her gaze still on the picture. I looked back, "He loved her."

"She loved him back and he was willing to change."

"That's what happens sometimes but then you change back when you are force too."

I wanted her so much more to ask me the question but I didn't want to push it without knowing. Instead, I gave Maura a quick kiss on the cheek before walking back to grab the sketchpad. I hid it in my jacket before I grabbed water. "I'm going out," I told her suddenly.

Maura looked at me curiously, "Where are you going?"

"Quick visit to Headquarters, I should be back before dinner. If anything pops up, I'll call." I then waved goodbye, going to my motorcycle.

R&I

"Why are you asking about Doyle, Kris," Jane asked me as I sat by her desk.

I pulled out the sketchbook handing it to her. She took it and observed each sketch with a surprise look. "They are all Maura with the second to last page being you and Maura sitting on a bench," I explained.

"When did you get this?"

"This morning," I answered. "I got this note also." I pulled out the note handing it to her as I leaned back in my chair. I watched as Jane read the note then glanced back at the sketchbook. Ever since Maura took me in, I wanted to ask her about Doyle but there was never a right time.

_After all, how do you ask your foster mother about her mobster father?_

"Where is he being held at, Jane," I inquired.

Jane quickly looked up, "Why do you want to know?"

"I wanted to know how Doyle knew about me. I never met him and yet, he knows about me? He left me a note saying that he leaves it in my possession."

"Kris, your curiosity is going to get you in trouble and Maura including myself don't want you to meet him. Someone must be watching you," she stated. "I'm going to call Korsak and Frost," she was about to pick up the phone before I stopped her hand. She looked up at me confused, "What are you doing?"

"Jane, this stays between you and me. I'll tell Maura when I deem right, okay? I don't need her worrying about something that maybe nothing," I told her. For a moment, I thought Jane was going to argue and snitch on me but she nodded and released the phone. I gave a small nod before I pressed, "Where is he being held?"

"MCI- Walpole. He's in maximum security, you can't get in."

"That's when you come in, Jane."

R&I

Jane managed to get me a meeting with Doyle inside an interrogation room. I looked down at my hands before I heard the door open to show two officers bringing in a handcuffed Paddy Doyle. He sat down in front of me while Jane stood behind me, gripping my shoulder. He looked up at Jane, "Detective Rizzoli…"

Jane looked at him, "Doyle."

He then looked at me, "So you are the child that Maura took in?"

I nodded before I looked down, pulling out the sketchbook, sliding it to him. I could feel my heart throbbing against my chest for I was meeting the most dangerous man in Boston. When I was living in East Boston, I heard tales about the Irish mob especially about Doyle. Just meeting him terrified me but my curiosity conquered my fear somewhat. "I want to know why you sent this to me," I asked him quietly.

He lifted his hands lifting the sketchbook. He opened it turning to the pages before he looked back at me, "I knew you would come to talk me about this. Curiosity gets the better of you."

"You tell me," Jane muttered

"You barely know me…" I said.

"I do," he argued. "I have someone who keeps tabs on Maura for me, making sure that none of my enemies hurt her. He saw you and looked you up, telling me who you are, Kris Marx."

"Why send her the book," Jane pressed.

"Jane," I hushed.

She glared at me but I ignored it as I looked at Doyle fiercely. Doyle's expression was stoic but he spoke softly to me. "You and Maura are alike;" he started, "that's why you are so close to her. However I don't trust you."

"Feeling is mutual," Jane answered. I looked at her again and she raised her hands, "Okay, I'll be quiet."

"Then why say I would watch out for Maura, she can protect herself," I inquired.

"You grew up in my world, seeing violence. You had a father who became a murderer like I am Maura's father and a murderer-"

"At least admits that." I rolled my eyes, reminding myself to hit Jane later.

However Doyle continued, "But none the less, you created better lives for yourselves."

"But Kris wasn't given up to another family. No, she had to conquer everything that happened to her," Jane argued. I touched her hand and looked at her calmly; I knew that she was trying to help. She didn't want me to see a comparison in Maura and I in means of fathers and if we were truly like them. I knew I wasn't my father, Maura knew she wasn't her father but Jane knew it was in the back of our minds quite often.

Doyle didn't look up at Jane but continued to stare at me. The way he talked to me was stoic and quite rough but I could also see the love he had toward Maura. "You loved her," I stated softly. He seemed a bit startle by the question, "You loved Maura enough that I see a bit good in you."

"No there isn't," he argued. I could feel Jane gripping my shoulders tightly before I turned around seeing Jane's stare toward Doyle. I could see the hate but I knew Jane hate Doyle for bringing pain to Maura. I didn't like him either but I knew he was good or at least, there was some good in him. "Marx," I snapped my head back to him, "what would you do for family," he asked me.

"Anything."

"A quick answer," he smirked, "you are not even blood and you would do it."

"But I am still family," I affirmed, "It doesn't mean I'm like you, Doyle or even my father. Maura isn't like you either."

He stared at me before standing up. The guards grabbed his arms, pulling him out as I stood up from my chair. He then stopped to look back at me, "Kris, even if you are family, I don't owe you favors."

"I'm not asking for any," I retorted. "All I wanted was your answer."

I then watched him be pull out of the room with Jane and me leaving the room. I walked out, closing the door. I followed Jane as she lead us out with her getting her gun back while I got my pocketknife back. I placed back in my back pocket with Jane asking, "Did you get your answer you were looking for, Kiddo?"

I looked at her and nodded, "I think so but Jane?"

"Yeah," she wondered.

"Would you answer the same thing like I did? To Doyle's question?"

Jane nodded wrapping her arm around my shoulder, "In a heartbeat."

R&I

I didn't miss dinner per say if you count Angela's cooking but I decided to stay a bit longer at Headquarters to collect my thoughts. When I returned home, I immediately got dress in my pjs and went to see Maura. "Maura, can we talk," I asked her softly when I entered the bedroom

"Of course," she answered as she placed her book down. She patted to her left side as I walked in, sitting next to her. I handed her the sketchbook, which she looked at curiously before taking it. Quietly I let her go through the pages, I watched as her expression began to change from curious to concern when noticing that each one was of her. "Where did you get this," she asked.

I took it out of her hand placing it down. "It was sent by Patrick Doyle," I told her.

I knew her expression was shock and concern as she placed the sketchpad down. I could feel her stare as she interrogated me, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to find out how he knows about me. He wants me to look out for you, Maura-"

"He's a murderer-"

"I know that," I acknowledged. "I just…needed to see him."

"Kris-"

"I wanted to ask you but I didn't know how. The only way was going to the source when he brought my curiosity. Maura, I know its crazy but I saw some good in him."

"He killed many people."

I sighed and took a moment before I looked at her, "Doyle has rules and guidelines and it doesn't mean he can play judge, jury and executioner. But he is like any father and he asked me what would you do for family? I told him anything then he questioned me why even if I'm not related by blood?" She nodded and I laid back, "I was told many quotes living with Price, he told me many things but one quote really hit me."

"That is?"

"_Blood relatives often having nothing to do with family, and similarity, family is about who you choose to make your life with. _Patrick Doyle gave you up to the Isles and I was given to you and Jane. You are my family and I'll do anything for you like Doyle did." I looked down, "I'm not saying I kill person but my family comes first and you and Jane are all I got."

There was a silence between Maura and me. I think she was letting the words sink in before she kissed my forehead and laid down with me. I turned resting my head on her shoulder, hugging her. "I love you, Kris," she softly said.

"I love you too."

"Why did you see good in him?"

"I don't know. In all the ugliness of life, I guess we all need some good and also it was a gut feeling."

"Jane and you both trust your intestines too much." I chuckled loudly before groggily closed my eyes but Maura added, "Also Kris, next time you lie to me again and see Doyle behind my back, you will be grounded."

I let out a loud chuckle, hearing the motherly tone. I nodded smiling, "I know but it's worth it in the end."

* * *

**Review, PM, comment, Etc! Thank you! Hope you liked it!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I like to thank 'Max' who guest review about how Kris gets a bit of too much lead way. So here's Kris getting in trouble and her punishment.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

Trouble

"_Oh shit, I'm in trouble, Bass. Maura is going to kill me. This is the last time I ever help Tommy with his dog walking job."_

_**CRASH!**_

"_Oh fuck, I'm going to end up in the morgue…"_

* * *

**Maura's POV**

_It is said that when raising a child you should put ground rules. Kris is hard to place ground rules when she really never had any._

"So how are things going with Kris," Jane inquired as she pulled up to the driveway.

I looked at her, "They've been good but it's hard to set rules for her sometimes. She's too independent."

"That's what happens when you take a kid in from the streets, Maura. Let alone a kid who has your level of brains and my level of brawns."

I nodded. Over the last couple of days, I was trying to make compromising rules that Kris could not 'dog' herself out. I think that is how the saying goes; I have to ask Jane about that later. However, I learned early on that Kris was very independent but had a tendency to take full advantage of that independence. She also learned to maneuver around certain truths by invading the question. It was her method before lying, which I appreciated a bit, and then she knew how to bend the rules or avoid them without getting in trouble.

Kris explained that Price let her get away with it because she always told him in the end then gave her own punishment. Kris rarely gets in trouble now since she lived with me and now works at Headquarters. So I gave her a small lead way on certain things especially her curfew, as long as she called me then we were good.

I did not want to take all of it after all but I needed to make sure it was maintain within reason. Her disappearing acts stopped after Christmas when she realized that her stunt worried Jane and I. Kris was scolded because I also learned that Kris hated to hear disappointment. She said it was the worse punishment she ever got because she never wanted to disappoint anyone.

Overall, she mellowed out in her stunts since living with me. "I say you scold her when she tries to shush anyone or at least, me. It's so annoying," Jane stated as we stepped out of the car.

I smiled, laughing, "But sometimes you need it though." I then felt Jane pinch my side before I approached the door, placing my key in.

"At least, Kris locks the door."

I glared at Jane before I suddenly heard the door unlock and Kris appeared with crooked glasses and dirt smudges on her face. She quickly ran her hand through her hair as she gave a hasty wave, "Hi guys."

"Hello Kris," I greeted back trying to look over her shoulder.

Kris smiled before closing the door, "So let's stay out here cause it's so nice and warm outside."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." That was too quick of an answer while I looked at Jane. She was smirking as I stepped closer to the door. Kris blocked the way quickly, "You _do not_ want to go in right now."

"What did you do to my house, Kris Gabriel Leo Marx?"

She winced before I heard a loud bark. Jane and I gave a quick look before I pushed pass Kris as she stood toward the side speaking, "Well, Tommy needed help with the dog walking so he decided to…" I opened the door and my jaw slightly dropped at the mess of dirt and hair that was all over my floors while I watched multiple dogs walked around the house. Kris followed in, "I volunteered to watch them and he dropped them off at the house."

Jo Friday came running up to Jane as she lifted her dog up. She looked at me, "Where's Bass?"

"Oh my god," I immediately said as I began to look for him.

"Bass is fine. I placed him in the guest room to avoid the dogs but yeah…"

I then looked at one of my tables noticing a vase is missing. I raised an eyebrow then back at Kris, "What happened to the vase?"

"You do not want me to answer that."

"Kris, what happened to my contemporary transitional light green ceramic vase?"

"I think you should answer the question," Jane advised her.

Kris pulled onto the collar of her t-shirt before she let her shoulders slump. She gestured for Jane and me to follow as she walked down to the hallway to the guest bedroom. She opened the door to show Bass hiding underneath the bed and on her desk were pieces of the vase. I slowly walked in as I listened, "Been trying to fix it and I'm in trouble aren't I?"

I turned around, "What do you think?"

She nodded and pulled out her cell phone, "I'll call Tommy."

I watched her walk out while Jane looked at me. She peered over my shoulder to look at the vase before she asked, "How much trouble is she in?"

"You'll see."

* * *

**Jane's POV**

_The next day…_

I entered the morgue, walking through the sliding doors to see Kris wearing pink scrubs. She glanced up before turning back to the morgue tables scrubbing them. I tried to smother the laugh as I walked further in to see Maura sitting with her laptop. I laughed even more when I heard Kris grunted, lifting the water bucket to the next morgue table.

She glared at me then stuck her tongue out, "Sure laugh at me."

"You're wearing pink."

"I know and it's part of my punishment since I don't like the color. Maura's having me clean all the tables in the morgue since I already finished cleaning her office."

"After you are done Kris, you have to help Sister Winifred with file organizing," Maura added.

"Now that's cruelty," I stated. "How long is this torture?"

"A week or so," she retorted before she glanced at the other tables then back at Maura who was watching. "I'll be done soon then I can do the 'Lord's work'," she quoted with her hands before she turned back to cleaning but I swore I thought I saw a smile form on her face.

* * *

**Check 'Last Unbroken Heart' if you haven't. Please review, PM, comment, etc! Thank you!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

Reasons

**Maura's POV**

Jane and I always hated cases with children but this was emotional for both of us. A woman murdered with two gunshots in the chest and found by the husband later that same day. He also told us that his daughter was supposed to be with his wife, which worried her. We searched for hours to a point where I had to call Kris to let her know that I was not coming home for dinner.

We finally found her hidden in the backyard in her playhouse. The poor girl was frightened and it was possible that she witnessed so much. I don't know why it hurt me so much to see this little girl so hurt and scared. We brought her over to Headquarters where I tried to talk to her to see if I can see how traumatized she was.

However, she was so quiet.

I twisted my ring gently before I noticed how she tapped on the table. "Do you like to play music, Rosie," I asked quietly. The little girl looked up at me with her blue eyes before nodding timidly. I smiled gently before I told her, "I have a friend who is a bit older than you who plays music. She likes tapping a lot for you."

"Does she do it when she's scared," she suddenly asked.

"What are you scared of, sweetie?"

"The bad man who hurt my mommy but does your friend tap a lot because she's scared?"

I took a deep breath remembering when Kris had a nightmare she would take comfort with Jane or I. Then there is the rare occasion that I see her sitting at the piano playing it or the music box was playing. I looked at Rosie, "Yes, she does it when she's scared."

I heard a small knock on the door before Jane opened the door who smiled at Rosie. "Hi Rosie, is it okay I can talk to Maura for a minute?"

Rosie nodded then asked, "Can I see my daddy, Jane?"

"Of course." I waved to Rosie then stood up as I exited out of the room to see Jane standing at the window. She looked exhausted, struggling to stay awake when she looked at me. "How bad," she inquired.

"She saw her mother murdered, Jane. It's bad enough that she's scared to talk and possibly she'll have emotional scars," I answered softly.

"What sick bastard would kill a child's mother in front of her," Jane gritted her teeth.

I touched Jane's hand causing her to look at me. Her jaw seemed to tighten a bit as I gently rubbed her cheek. "You'll find them," I told her, "you always do."

She then looked back at the window. She released a loud sigh and asked quietly, "It's cases like these Maura that make me wonder why I'm doing this job?"

"Because you care for justice and doing something right."

I then yawned loudly. "You should go home, Maura," she told me. "I bet Kris is waiting up for you and everything."

"I'm staying with you until we figure out what happened to this poor girl's mother. My job is here as much as yours," I argued.

Jane gazed at me before she nodded. "Jane," we both turned to see Sergeant Detective Korsak appearing at the doorway, "we got a break in the case."

"I'm on my way," Jane told me before touching my shoulder then she quickly ran out to follow him. I looked back at Rosie before I watched an officer bring her father inside. The little girl quickly ran into his arms holding him tightly as he lifted her up, rocking her gently.

I felt a small tickle in my throat as I swallowed the lump that formed. I wiped my eyes feeling tears streaming down a bit before I pulled out my cell phone to see a small text message from earlier.

**Love u, b safe, and I'll have dinner waiting.**

I glanced back at Rosie before I saved the text message and walked away. I had to go back and finish that autopsy, not just for Jane, and myself but also for her.

R&I

I did not get home until midnight. I walked up to the front door of the house and unlocked it; I could feel all of the day's pressure finally hitting me as I walked in. I still thought about the little girl and how horrible she must feel.

How could anyone go through so much pain?

I entered the house, closing it quietly walking to my bedroom. I opened the door to see Kris laying on my bed with a book on her chest and her glasses falling off. I swallowed the tears that began to form once more realizing why it felt worse now in this case then before. It was because I had Kris and she gone through pain and still survived.

She survived to be with us.

I walked over and slipped my shoes off before I laid on the bed beside her. I kissed her forehead before hugging her tightly. I felt her groggily move as her arms wrapped around me, hugging me back. "You want to talk about it," she mumbled against my shoulder.

I shook my head and Kris held me tighter as she nodded. I kissed her forehead again whispering, "Go back to sleep Kris."

"Okay," she yawned before falling back to sleep.

I told Jane she was doing the job for justice and what she believed was right. I did my job to speak for the dead and because they did not judge me. Now, there was one more reason why I did this job especially when children were involved.

They all reminded me of Kris and how I wish I were there earlier to save her from all the pain she went through all those many years ago.

* * *

**Please check out 'Last Unbroken Heart' if you haven't! Also I love reviews, comments, PMs, etc so please do on this story and the other one!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

Dancing

**Jane's POV**

"No way."

"Jane, please, it's not even that hard. I have no one else to dance with," Maura pleaded as we sat in her office. I groaned to myself as I rubbed the temples of my forehead. Some monkey suit lawyer insisted for Maura to do some dancing. Now with the classes over, they have to do a performance in front of a group of people for the Memorial weekend and her partner ditched last minute.

"Maura, I have two left feet," I said.

Maura rolled her eyes, "Jane, I don't think you have the medical condition. I know for a fact that you are using this as an excuse."

"But I don't want to, Maura," I pouted crossing my arms over my chest. "This would be as bad as Ma placing me in the ballet lessons."

"But you have an excellent balance and your pirouette was magnificence."

"Can't you ask someone else," I asked her.

Maura sighed and shook her head. "I've tried everything and I don't really want to bother Korsak or Frost. It's just so hard to find someone who wants to actually dance with me," I could hear the sadness in her voice.

I bit my bottom lip and stood up. "Just wondering what kind of dancing," I asked gently.

"Oh it's just a tango. The Spanish tango to be precise, which is very intricate and passionate. It was amazing to learn it and it's such a rush. I could feel the adrenaline and the endorphins in each step but I have to say Charles was a horrible partner."

"Then why did you want to take the lessons with him?"

"Jane, when do I not take an opportunity to try new activities? You remembered trying the Zumba dancing."

"Yeah and I complained how much my feet hurt."

"I also did kickboxing for you." Yeah, she got me right there as she waved her hand, "Anyways, I found it fascinating and I was enjoying the classes but once he knew I wasn't interested in him, he dropped the class."

"Oh?"

"Yes, he had horrible xerodermia," I raised an eyebrow at her, informing her in the look to dumb it down for me. She smiled, "It's dry skin, Jane."

"At least, he didn't want to lick your face."

"Don't go there."

I laughed. I looked up at her to see the puppy dog eyes. _Fight it, Rizzoli...just fight it...oh fuck it, _I released a loud sigh and gave in, "Okay, I'll do this dancing thing for you."

"Oh Jane, you will?"

"Yeah, I will."

R&I

"I don't know what I was thinking," I told Kris as we watched the Red Sox play. Kris peered over her glasses before sipping her root beer, I shoved her in the shoulder, "This is bad, Kiddo. I need to learn this dance and everything. Maura showed me the dance moves but I can't get it still."

"Then why did you do it," Kris inquired.

I ran a hand through my hair, "I did it because she's my best friend and I would do anything for her. You would do the same for her."

"You got a point but I was force to remember how to dance because-" suddenly Kris covered her mouth as I placed my beer down.

"You know how to dance?" Kris shook her head quickly, "Kris, spit it out or I'll tell Maura that you were the one who ate her cheesecake and she'll make you wear the scrubs again." Her eyes widened and I smirked knowing I had her, the one thing she hated the most was pink and Maura had pink scrubs for Kris when she got in trouble.

"You are going to blackmail me? It was one time and I was hungry because Maura took the peanut butter. You seriously going to blackmail me," Kris mumbled against her hands.

"Yes I am." I removed her hands and I poked at her, "Speak."

Kris glared at me but sighed, giving in. "Well when I was doing the protégé program, besides playing and singing a bit, they made me learn how to dance. I was okay but I know how to keep a beat."

"You can help me then!"

"Oh no, you are on your own."

"Kris, do it for Maura. I don't want to embarrass her and you don't want that either."

For a moment, I thought Kris was going to decline as she looked at me then back at the TV for a second. Then she took a sip of her soda before she swallowed and said, "The things I do for you guys."

"I take that as a yes?"

"We better start now cause I know we got a long way to go."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

"I'm very impressed, Jane. You did marvelous and you didn't lose the rhythm and beat," Maura complimented as we sat in the booth at the Dirty Robber. She sipped her wine then looked at me, "Thank you for helping, Kris."

I looked at Maura with a surprise look before I looked at Jane. "Hey, what makes you think Kris helped," Jane smiled.

Maura looked at Jane, "I've seen Kris dance before."

"You have," I inquired with a surprise tone in my voice. "When?"

"You are not very quiet when _Dancing with the Stars _is on, Kris."

A hot blush went on my face while Jane looked at me. "You watch _Dancing with the Stars_? I thought you didn't like that show," she questioned.

"I like it once in a while," I answered but added, "However, I don't like to dance with a lot of partners though. Very controlling sometimes."

Maura slid out of the booth, placing her hand out for me. I look at her before she asked, "Mind if I dance with you then? I want to see how much Jane learned from you, I promise I won't be controlling."

I looked at the hand before I smiled at her and nodded. I slid out of the booth, taking her hand. "Only because you promised," I told her.

"Also, you owe me a cheesecake."

I looked at Jane with a surprised look and she quickly shrugged. I looked back at Maura who simply smirked at us.

Only thing left in my mind was the question: _How the hell does she do that?_

* * *

**Please review, comment, PM, etc! Check out 'Last Unbroken Heart' if you haven't!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Bonding time with our favorite guys in Rizzoli and Isles while I work through my writer's block cause I know we want to know what happens next in 'Last Unbroken Heart' right? I know I do! Sorry about it being short!  
**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

My Guys

**Korsak's POV**

Being the old guy in this place, I look out for all my people. My team is my family and I am each day I have with them. The youngest member is Kris Marx, she reminded me of Janie and the Doc immediately. Now, over the last couple of days, I noticed the teenager grow quiet and a bit distant.

One day, I watched Kris worked steadily at her desk trying to finish some paperwork before I heard a loud sigh. She rubbed her eyes a bit before she stated out loud, "I'm getting some coffee? Anyone else wants some?"

"I'll have some, Kiddo," Janie told her.

Kris nodded, "Anything for you, Korsak?"

I shook my head before she nodded and walked out of the bullpen leaving Janie and I all by herself. "Janie," she looked up at me as I pointed toward the direction Kris went, "what's up with Kris?"

"It's almost Father's Day, Maura told me that Kris maybe a bit moody for a bit," Jane answered. "She hasn't had the best of luck with father figures as you know. So this day kind of rubs her the wrong way."

Now I remembered, Kris' father was a serial killer out to kill her and he took the only other person she cared about. I gave a sad look then inquired, "What is she going to do?"

Janie shrugged, "I'm not sure. She might just stay at Maura's house or come over to my apartment to watch the Red Sox game."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, that's it."

I released a sigh before I noticed Kris reentered the room. She yawned and stretched out before sitting back in the chair. I gazed at the teen for a moment before an idea formed in my head and I smiled_._

I had an idea for Kris but I needed Frost and Frankie's help in the end.

* * *

**Kris' POV**

_Father's Day…I never really liked the holiday. I remembered a time where I did celebrate it with my father before he went crazy and a time when Price made an effort to celebrate it with me. These were times that I wanted to have again and I realized I wouldn't have them back._

_But I was okay with that somewhat because I have Jane and Maura. They were enough for me in a heartbeat._

"Kris, there's a couple of gentleman here for you," I heard Maura call for me. I stepped out of my chair, walking out of my bedroom down the hall to see Korsak, Frankie, and Frost standing in the living room.

Korsak was the first to notice me. "Hey Kris," he greeted with a quick wave before I approached and hugged him. I did the same with Frankie and Frost with a confused look while Maura walked off. They were all dressed in workout clothes which confused me a bit but I didn't question it. "So I bet you are wondering why we are here," Korsak asked me.

I nodded, "A little bit."

"Well, we heard you were all alone here and we decided all three of us, that we were going to take you out."

"What," I smiled laughing.

"Come on, get some shoes on and change into something you wear in the gym," Frankie told me.

I quickly ran off, changing into some shorts and a tank top. I ran back tying my hair back in a ponytail before we all walked out of the house.

R&I

It wasn't a long drive and I gazed out of the window to see Tommy standing at a bench. I looked around realizing that this wasn't an ordinary bench but a park bench. He was also dressed in gym clothes. Korsak pulled the car up with all of us stepping out; I looked around curiously realizing that we were at a basketball court.

"So why are we here," I inquired as Tommy passed me the ball.

I caught the ball while Frost, Frankie, and Tommy ran onto the court. Korsak touched my shoulder causing me to look over my shoulder. He had a small smile as he spoke, "You don't necessarily need to celebrate Father's Day with a dad. I think you can celebrate with all the men in your life and we decided since you like basketball that we do this. All of us think you are a great kid and we are thankful for being there for Janie and Maura."

"I love them," I smiled.

"They love you too, kid."

"Will you two stop being so slow," Tommy shouted. "I want to pick teams and get this game started."

I let out a loud laugh before I started to walk over to the court. However, I stopped, turned around and hugged Korsak. He was caught off guard as he hugged me back and I pulled back, he gave me a curious look, "What was that for?"

"For doing this for me. You didn't have to but you still did."

"Your family, Kris, don't forget about that."

"Yeah and being part of the family means let's play basketball and see how good you are, old man," Frost teased.

Korsak eyed Frost before he took the ball from my hand, "I'm not old."

"We'll see about that."

I chuckled and I ran out onto the court, following after Korsak.

_Maybe I can celebrate Father's Day in my own way with the guys in my life especially when they are my guys.  
_

* * *

**Summer time! Please review, PM, comment, etc! I love my readers! 25 more days till Rizzoli and Isles season 4 comes! I am super excited!  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Two one shots for you! This is after 'Last Unbroken Heart', if you haven't finished it or haven't read it! I advise you do! You don't have to but it has spoiler alerts!**

**Also if you watch NCIS and love it as much as I do, you will get a certain reference.  
**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

Ma (and Friends) Meets Boyfriend

**Jane's POV**

As Kris' Ma, I was going to do my duty as her mom to interrogate Aaron. Maura scolded me about being nice but I was going to make sure I scare this guy senseless even if Kris and Maura told me not to.

I heard the doorbell ring and I heard Kris shout, "Ma, get the door and please be nice."

"I'm always nice," I shouted back. I opened the door to see Aaron standing with his hands in his pockets before he quickly looked up as if he was a deer in the headlights. I greeted him with a smile, "Aaron, great to see you again."

"Hello Detective," he greeted back as I invited him in.

"Kris and my girlfriend will be out sooner or later," I told him as I walked over to the sofa. He abruptly stopped when he noticed that besides me on the sofa, there was also Tommy, Frankie, Korsak and Frost. When I told them that I was seeing Kris' boyfriend, they all wanted to join in on my scare tactic because they cared about Kris as well. I took a seat before I stated, "Guys, you remember Aaron, Kris' boyfriend. Aaron, you remember my partners and brothers?"

"Yes, we met during Kris' adoption party," he replied. He waved at them awkwardly while the others nodded back.

I pulled out the sniper rifle that I was polishing while the others resumed cleaning their guns. Aaron was still standing in the middle of the room before I stated, "Sit down, Aaron."

"Um thank you." He quickly sat down while I placed the rifle on my lap, cleaning the chamber and the scope to it. I heard him swallow and nervously asked, "So is it gun cleaning day?"

"Yup, got to have them ready for gun requirement," Korsak answered as he pointed the empty shotgun toward Aaron's direction.

I suppressed a chuckle as Aaron winced. Frankie noticed it, "So Aaron, are you a fan of guns or not so much?"

"I like to shoot, sir but it is not my thing per say."

"Kris has the best aim," I pointed out. I lifted the sniper rifle up and looked through the scope at Aaron, "However, I have the better aim since I'm trained." I lowered the gun looking at Aaron before I stated, "Aaron, did you know I can shoot a fly's ass from 100 meters away?"

Aaron audibly swallowed, "That's really nice to know."

"You like to know another thing?" He nodded while I signaled all the guys to place their guns down. I leaned in and spoke softly, "You hurt my daughter again and I promise you, I will track you down and make hell for you."

"That includes us also," Korsak added.

"You understand that, boy?"

"Yes sir…I mean ma'am…I mean Detective," Aaron rambled.

I smirked, "Good, I'm glad we are on the same page about that. Any who, are you a Red Sox fan?" Aaron looked confused as I lay back sipping my beer before resuming cleaning the gun; I glanced up at him as he nodded. "That's good because if you were a Yankees fan I would have-"

"_Ma,_" I quickly looked over my shoulder to see Maura and Kris standing at the doorway. Kris was tapping her foot before I gave a guilty smile as she walked over.

Maura walked over and sat beside me, taking the gun out of my hand. "Hi babe," I greeted innocently.

"Don't go 'babe' with me, Jane Rizzoli," Maura scolded. "I told you not to do this and all of you," all the guys jumped as she pointed at them, "you all shouldn't have gone along with it."

Aaron stood up and met Kris up as she spoke, "I'm sorry about my Ma and the guys in my family. I told them _not to do that_."

Aaron chuckled, "It's okay. It's not as bad as your mom did to me earlier on the phone."

Maura's face went red while Kris peered over her shoulder, "What did my mom tell you?"

"Yeah Aaron, what did Maura tell you," I glanced at Maura.

Aaron blushed a bit, "It was slightly along the lines of if you hurt my daughter, I'm warning you that I know how she can murder me and leave no forensic evidence."

I chuckled, "Now who's in trouble now? You are such a hypocrite."

"At least, I didn't threaten him with my scalpel unlike your group."

I was about to argue back before I heard a loud sigh. I glanced up to see Kris shaking her head in disbelief before she looked at Aaron, "I'll meet you outside."

"Okay," he kissed Kris' cheek before he added, "It was good to see you all again."

"You too Aaron," Frost shouted back.

Kris glared at Frost but had a small smile as she did. She walked to the closet, pulling out her leather jacket before walking back over. She placed her hand out to me as I sighed and handed her the sniper rifle. I watched as she placed it back into the bag, walking it into another room. She then came back with a couple other bags, looking at all of us, "You guys can put your toys away. I think you did your job."

The guys nodded and placed the guns in before she went all around kissing each man on their foreheads. She finally arrived to Maura and I, she chuckled and kissed Maura's cheek then mine before mumbling, "You guys are so goofy and I love you for that."

"Just part of the job of being your Ma," I told her.

Kris placed the bag down and approached the door, "I know and I'll be home before eleven." She then walked out of the house.

I looked at Maura, "You threatened him with murder and making sure there is no forensic evidence?"

"It was that or I tell him he was going to be dissected alive by me."

I kissed her cheek and chuckled, "You are too cute."

* * *

**Based on a true story but it was endearing. The NCIS reference is Maura's quote that I took from Abby when she threatens McGee. But review, comment, PM, etc!  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: This is short but I feel I had to do this! Yay for embarrassing moments!**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

Lock or Knock

**Kris' POV**

I was out of the house for most of the week. Nonna let me spend the night at the guesthouse and I gave Mom and Ma their date night. It was the least I can do since they adopted me. Therefore, I gave them a week so I decided that morning that I would come home. I entered the house with my key to the house.

I walked into the house, going down the hallway. I placed my things back into my bedroom before I heard a loud thump. I dropped my shoes on the ground and quickly ran into Mom's bedroom.

"Are you guys-AH HELL!"

"My god, no one knocks on the door anymore," Ma shouted, covering both hers and Mom's body.

I turned around quickly covering my face. "I seriously expected you guys to at least be dressed," I explained.

"You told us you would be home by…" I heard Ma shuffle out of the bed, hopefully with the bed sheet around her body. "Oh, you left a voicemail saying you be back home by this morning."

"Yup," I awkwardly answered. _My god, this is getting very awkward fast…_I swallowed, "I heard a loud thump but I _do not_ want to know what that was about."

I heard Mom giggle, "Kris, it is normal for healthy adults in a relationship to have-"

"Don't say it," Ma and I shouted.

I could feel the glare as she finished, "Sexual intercourse since it is a sexual relationship."

_Ah Jesus…_"Maura," Ma whined.

"Jane, for a woman like yourself having a healthy sexual-"

I heard Ma jump back into the bed covering Mom's mouth. _Okay, I'm going to leave now before it gets more awkward,_ I told myself. I began to back away slowly out of the room, "I'm going to close the door and pretend I saw nothing." I quickly walked out, shutting the door and shuddered.

I walked away from the door, returning to the living room. I rubbed my face, feeling a blush running up my cheeks and released a loud sigh of relief before I shouted in Latin, "_Deus meus caucus sum!" _[My God, I am blind!]

I then felt a small thud against my foot. I looked down at my feet to see Bass who was right in front of me. I bent down next to him, "Bass, don't go in if you know what's good for you. I _will_ not be able to look at them in the eye without that image popping up." I shuddered again, "Such a lovely way to start the morning."

_Next time they need to lock the door or I need to knock on the door._

* * *

**Read 'Last Unbroken Heart' if you haven't cause this would make total sense then! Review, comment, PM, etc!  
**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Writer's block on my Shadows of Boston story, so I decided to write this because I love family moments with these women.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

Stuck Under A Bed

**Jane's POV**

_**BOOM!**_

"Boy, this storm is bad," I told Maura as we sat in the kitchen. I sipped my beer before another clap of thunder came and a flash of lightning causing Maura to jump slightly. I chuckled lightly, "Scared of thunder, Maura?"

Maura shook her head, "No, of course not." Suddenly another clap came and she quickly moved closer to me.

I laughed again, wrapping my arm around her waist. "Don't worry, I got you," I reassured before kissing her lips. She smiled against my lips before I kissed her again, ignoring the sounds of the storm until I heard another loud clap then a loud crash in Kris' bedroom.

We quickly pulled back and placed our drinks down to run down the hallway to check on Kris. Maura approached Kris' door, knocking on it, "Kris, are you okay sweetie?" There was no answer and she knocked again with a worried expression, "Kris, please answer."

I pushed back, "Let me." I then turned the knob of the door to open to see Kris' bedroom window, rattling. I looked over to see Jo Friday hiding in the corner of Kris' room before I looked at the bed to see that the sheets were undone and Kris was not in the bed. "Kiddo," I called loudly.

I looked around the room seeing that Kris' book on the bed. I then looked down to see that Jo Friday moved closer to the bed and went underneath it. I gave a small smile as I crouched down to see Kris underneath the bed with the pillow over her head. "Kiddo," I gently touched her hand causing her to jump slightly.

Her eyes peered up as she mumbled, "I'm fine."

"You sure? Isn't that a bit tight for your body?"

She scowled at me as Maura crouched down also. "Kris, can you come out from underneath so you don't inhale any dust or anything," Maura asked her. Kris nodded and began to move until she suddenly stopped causing Maura and I to look at her confused.

"Um Kiddo, you can come out."

"Um yeah…Ma?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm stuck," Kris stated.

"You're stuck?"

Maura gave a worried look before going onto the other side where Kris' feet were. I laid on the other side while Maura said, "She seems to be unable to get out." I could feel a laugh ready to erupt while Maura scolded, "Jane this is not funny. Our daughter is stuck underneath her bed."

"How the hell did she get underneath the bed?"

"The powers of being me," Kris stated as she wiggled her toes from underneath. "You see…I…I mean…Jo got scared and went under the bed. So I tried my best as a good pet owner to get her out from underneath but in the progress, I got stuck. Don't even bother lifting the bed up because it won't do any good to your backs but basically, Jo got scared and I got stuck."

I smirked slightly, "Sure Kiddo, _Jo_ got scared." I looked up at Maura who looked up also, "Do you have any ideas on getting her out?"

"I would think you have had experience, Detective."

"Maura, I am surprised that you even _assumed,_" I teased, winking at her.

Maura giggled a bit before Kris stated, "Hello? Um my loving parents, I'm stuck here and I would like to get out. So can I ask if we may hold our flirting until I'm out, please?"

"Not my fault you got stuck," suddenly a clap of thunder went off causing Kris' legs to flinch as she hid away. Maura bit her lips softly as she got onto the ground, as did I to see Kris covering her head again.

"Kris," Maura said softly, "are you scared of thunderstorms?"

"Nope, not at all. Can we just get me out before more thunder comes," Kris pleaded.

R&I

"Ma, when I said get me out, I didn't think it involved oil," Kris stated as I poured massage oil on Kris' legs while Maura slipped her hand under the bed to rub some oil on Kris' head and neck. "Please explain this again."

"Well Frankie got stuck on the staircase on time after placing his head between two beams. So my Pop and Ma decided the best way to get him out was to use butter," I told her as I closed the bottle up. "However, Maura doesn't want to use the butter so we are using massage oil which should work," I stated as I pulled on her legs.

"OW, easy there," Kris commented.

Maura observed, "You got a bit of legs moving."

"One more time should do it. Ready Kris?"

"Sure Ma, just get me out of here, please."

I pulled one more time and suddenly I got Kris' waist mostly out. Slowly Kris began to slide out until her head was out from underneath the bed and another clap of thunder went off. She jumped immediately, going into my arms and burying her face into my shoulder. I held her tightly while Maura went over to check her head a bit. I pushed her back slightly and asked softly, "You are _not_ scared?"

Kris looked up and sighed, "Okay, okay, I'm a total chicken. It's one of those things that I don't enjoy besides needles and hospitals."

"I never understood why you don't like those things," Maura inquired as Kris slide between us. Jo Friday jumped into her lap while Maura pet the dog, adding, "You've been there before and the morgue has needles."

Kris shrugged, "I don't like needles cause I just don't and my hospital fear is from when I was a little kid after I was stuck there for a bit during my recovery from Adrian. The stitches were not my favorite and I didn't have the kindest nurse."

"But the thunderstorms?"

"When I was little and I living in the church, I was able to wander around and Price comforted me by taking my attention off things especially the storms. Usually they were never this bad so I wasn't so terrified about it. I was jumpy occasionally but never scared enough to…run under a bed," she mumbled the last bit.

Maura combed through her hair while I rubbed her back, "So why didn't you get us?"

"Because I'm sixteen and should be able to handle a storm."

"Not everybody is brave, Kris," Maura told her. "I was a bit frightened by the storm myself."

I nodded also, "It bothers me a bit also but I always try to entertain myself so I don't focus on the storm."

"I don't know what to do now though," she tiredly retorted.

I smiled, "I think I got an idea."

R&I

"Jane, please be careful of the coffee table," Maura told us as we moved it slowly to the side of the room. I went over to the fireplace, lighting it up while Kris placed the sleeping bags on the floor. One by one, we all got into our sleeping bags with Kris resting in between Maura and I. "How do you feel, Kiddo," I asked softly as I looked at Maura.

Maura smiled but there was no reply from Kris. We quickly looked down to see Kris' eyes closed with her glasses still on her face. I chuckled lightly as I removed her glasses, "Good night Kiddo."

Maura kissed the top of her head, "Good night sweetie." The teen smiled and move onto her side, wrapping an arm around Maura's waist. I watched as Maura looked down at Kris and I could see the maternal part of Maura coming out as I smiled. She looked up at me and gave me a small smile before saying softly, "I love you, Jane."

Those three words would always make my heart suddenly flutter. I wrapped my arm around Kris' waist, facing Maura as I whispered back, "I love you too Maura." I began to close my eyes as the thunder clapped again but Kris did not jump again. Instead, she did was move closer to Maura and reassuring we were there before falling back asleep.

* * *

**Review, PM, comment, etc because I love reviews and if you haven't seen my new Protégé Series story, check it out! It's called 'Shadows of Boston'.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I originally wrote this poem for another story but I stored it away not seeing it for a while. I finally found a use for it. So this poem is mine and rewrote slightly to fit our lovely ladies.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

To Say

**Kris' POV**

It was Valentine's Day and Maura and Jane went out together to Jane's apartment away from the world called their life. I was okay with that because hey, we all need it. Aaron was sweet enough to bring me roses and make lunch but once the date was done, I went home to join my partners in crime, Jo Friday and Bass.

Now I was just sitting at Maura's desk, doing a quick note before I noticed a piece of paper popping out from under her left side drawer. I grabbed it unsurely and I looked at it for a moment before unfolding it.

I raised an eyebrow before I smiled, taking it to the sofa to read it.

'_To Jane Rizzoli, I hope someday you can know how I feel'_

I placed it down, realizing that this was prior to them getting together. I open my phone and text Maura quickly, **Hey, I found a poem that you wrote, mind if I read it?**

A couple minutes later, Maura text back, **Go ahead sweetie.** **Love u! **I smiled and placed the phone down before I looked down at Jo and Bass, "I got an idea for a Valentine's Day gift for Ma and Mom."

I then ran off to my bedroom.

* * *

**Maura's POV**

Jane and I came back home to see that there were two small bouquets of roses on the table. I glanced at Jane who shrugged before we approached. On the counter beside the roses was a long rectangular gift with a card on it, I opened the card and smiled to see Kris' neat script as I read it out loud, "_To Ma and Mom, I found this poem that Mom wrote prior to telling each other how you felt. Well, I wrote it down and added a couple verses to make it perfect. As a gift, it is framed and I hope you like it. You can say Mom gave it to you, Ma because it's from her heart. Happy Valentine's Day!"_

I closed the paper as Jane unwrapped the gift before she showed it to me. I smiled a bit as Jane whispered, "Read it to me."

I looked down at the neat typed paper with the title and note that I once wrote so long ago. I felt alone at the time and I thought about how I would ever tell Jane my feelings but now, I was happy with Jane beside me. I cleared my throat as I began to read it aloud.

* * *

"_To Say by Doctor Maura Isles and rewritten by Kris Marx Rizzoli-Isles_

_To Jane Rizzoli, I hope someday you can know how I feel_

_You don't know how to start_

_You step up to the door_

_All your hope and dreams_

_All your heart and soul_

_In this one chance_

_You knock and pray_

_You hope that she's not there_

_To at least, give you time_

_To be more prepare_

_But then the door opens_

_She gives this smile_

_That makes you smile back_

_She lets you in_

_Making you take a deep breath_

_Knowing there is no turning back_

_Some shoving from you daughter_

_Some loving as well_

_Taking a chance_

_Placing faith and heart_

_To say it all_

_She sits down beside you_

_She pushes a strand of hair that is out of place_

_Giving you her loving and contagious smirk_

_You go into your pocket_

_Pulling a paper out_

"_It took me a while," you say_

"_But I have to say this."_

"_To think is to speak_

_To guess is to know_

_To ask is to answer_

_To wish is to grant_

_To need is to want_

_To ignore is to notice_

_To not use the mind is to use the heart_

_To speak from the heart is to speak from the soul_

_To be true is to accept_

_To like you is not enough_

_To be your friend is not enough_

_But to love you _

_To be yours forever_

_Will last a lifetime."_

_That was all you had to say_

_And that was all it takes  
_

_To have her tell you_

"_I love you too."_

_To Maura Isles, She knows now."_

* * *

I placed the poem down as I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks and I felt some tears on my shoulder. I look over seeing Jane's eyes filled with tears as well as love. I gently wiped them away as she leaned in and kissed my lips whispering, "I love you, Maura Isles."

"I love you too, Jane Rizzoli."

_To write it down is to say it aloud._

* * *

**Please review, PM, comment, etc! I love the reviews so please and thank you! Also check out 'Shadows of Boston' if you haven't.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I liked Frank Sr. until he became a douche and so I bring him back to somewhat meet Kris and find out some news.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

Someone to Look Up to

**Angela's POV**

My children and my grandbabies were all that mattered these days. I didn't care if Frank was not part of their lives but I felt sad that he disappointed his own children especially Janie. Janie looked up to him and getting an annulment crushed her. TJ was too young to understand being only a year old but Kris understood pretty well to a point that she even cussed about how awful that was.

After that, Kris never mentioned or inquired about my creep of an ex-husband.

Now it was any normal day with Kris spending the day in Maura's kitchen with me. She smiled and talked with me as she let me cook bunny pancakes unlike my daughter. I leaned in listening to her as she was retelling a small story. "So there I was cleaning the church windows right and I have my personal swing, so I'm cleaning and all of a sudden, Sister Callahan comes in and screams, 'What do you think you are doing?' I literally almost toppled over from my spot," she laughed a bit.

"Weren't you scared," I smiled at her.

Kris brought up two fingers, "Only tiny bit."

I laughed a bit before I felt Jane wrap her arms around Kris, spinning her around causing Kris to laugh even more. I stopped laughing to watch them and I can see how happy Jane had become ever since dating Maura and adopting Kris. Jane pulled back but kept hugging Kris, "So what are we laughing about?"

"Just one of my weird stories."

"Did you tell her what Jo recently did?"

Kris squinted her eyes, "That was not funny. I lost a good pair of shoes."

I was ready to laugh before I heard a loud door knock. "I got it," Jane told us, walking off to grab the door before I looked up to see Jane's shock expression as she opened it.

"Hi Janie…"

* * *

**Jane's POV**

"Pop," I stuttered a bit in surprise. "How did you find me?"

He shrugged, "I sort of figured this is where you would be. Why don't you let your Pop in?" I stepped aside letting him in before I heard a loud shot and Kris' feet shuffling quickly. I closed the door quickly to look to see Kris next to my mother. Pop turned around and inquired, "Who's the kid with your mother?"

"This happens to my granddaughter, Frank," Ma said defensively. She placed her hands on Kris' shoulders before she said, "She's also yours."

"Is this true?"

I bit my lip before I nodded, "You haven't been around, Pop. A lot of things happened."

"Why don't you fill me in then?"

I crossed my arms and I heard a soft whisper that sounded like Kris, "Nonna, maybe I should stay here with Ma."

"Are you sure?"

Kris nodded, "You don't have to stay especially when it seems this is more between them. I just happened to be the subject."

I knew Kris was trying to defuse the situation as much as possible, trying to get Ma would help me a lot. Ma looked at her gently then at Pop and I before kissing Kris' cheek and eying my father as she left the house through the backdoor.

Pop looked at me expectedly, "Go ahead and tell me what's happened." He looked over at Kris, "Your name is Kris right?"

"That's correct, sir."

"Call me Grandpa," he told her.

Kris gave an uneasy look, "I'm fine with calling you, Mr. Rizzoli or sir."

"Now come on, you don't have to be formal or has Angela said awful things about me. She's awful you know-"

I watched as Kris' face seemed to go tense and I knew why. She was really close to my Ma and my Pop bad mouthing about her was not going to put him in Kris' good graces. Before he could say anymore I suggested immediately, "Kris, why don't you call your Mom for me?"

Kris relaxed and nodded before turning away to walk down the hallway. I watched my Pop's gaze follow her before looking back at me, "I thought you were her mother?"

"I am but so is Maura. She adopted her too."

"Oh, that's great that you two are doing this together especially as best friends."

I scratched the back of my head, "We aren't just best friends, Pop. She's my girlfriend…"

"Well, I know she's your-"

"No, Pop, she's my_ girlfriend."_

The confession slowly settled in and his expression turned to surprise, "When did this happen?"

"A while back."

"Now Janie, I'm sure you are mistaking a bit," he told me. He approached me, trying to touch my hand but I backed away immediately, "You adopted a teenager and seeing a woman? Jane, what do you think people are going to say? What about the rumors at your job that might bother you?"

I gritted my teeth, "Why does it matter to you, Pop? You dumped Ma for a girl who was younger and had Tommy's kid, y_our _grandson. Not to mention, you asked for an annulment then disappeared. Also just to let you know, Kris is well liked at my job and everyone wanted Maura and I together. The thing that bothers me is what give you the right to have a say in my life?"

"Because I'm your father and don't you dare talk to me like that, young lady."

"You stopped being my father the moment you asked for the annulment, Pop. I'm happy with what I have especially Maura and Kris."

He seemed surprise as he tried to speak again, "Janie-"

"No Pop, please go. If you are here to try to get a connection back after all the shit that's happened, you just lost your chance."

"So that's it? That's what you want after all I did for you?"

I closed my eyes, feeling my throat tightened a bit. I then reopened my eyes and looked up at him, "I looked up to you, I told you that and now, I want to be someone my _daughter_ can look up to and be proud of. I won't abandon her even if something goes wrong or a mid life crisis comes up. My family is first."

After saying all of that, Pop turned away from me. He went to the door and opened it before stopping, gazing at me upsettingly. "Call me when you get your senses back and act like my daughter," he told me.

I looked away, "Then there won't be a call anytime soon."

Pop frowned and walked out of the door slamming it closed. I released a loud sigh and felt a couple of tears go down my face before I wiped them away. I walked over to the sofa and collapsed into it with my face buried in my hands. I felt awful but everything I said was true and I was not planning to take it back. I then heard footsteps causing me to look over my shoulder to see Kris standing at the doorway. "Come over here," I told her gently.

She looked down and walked over, sitting next to me. I laid back as she rested her head against my shoulder. "How much did you hear," I asked her.

"Since the moment you told me to leave the room to call Mom and by the way she's on her way," Kris informed me.

A silence came and I gently rubbed Kris' back as I told her, "I meant every word."

"I know."

I smiled, kissing the top of her head, "I love you, Kris."

"I love you too and Ma?"

"Yeah?"

"I've always looked up to you and Mom. Ever since I met you, you guys made me want to be someone."

"And you are," I told her, looking into her eyes. "You are our kid."

* * *

**Please review, PM, comment, etc! Check out 'Shadows of Boston' if you haven't.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Thanks to Max who gave me the idea. I know Kris seems to be a bit goodie good but that's because I know several teens who rarely get in trouble but when they do it's for funny reasons. Kris is one of those people and I'm still trying to think up scenarios.**

**Also, yay for Ch. 30! That's huge for me!**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

Hickeys and Dresses

"_Brilliant…uh, Ma and Mom are going to kill me if they see this. Damn it…"_

**Maura's POV**

"No way," Kris refused immediately.

I placed a pouting face, "Kris, please. It is only one favor."

"I'm not going to be a marionette puppet to your snotty friends, Mom," Kris retorted. My jaw clenched and she flinched immediately, "I didn't mean it like that."

"What did you mean, Krislyn?"

This was truthfully a pointless argument. I rarely got into arguments with Kris but this is one of those times when I did. All I wanted her to do is get dressed nicely for a gala with a couple of my friends who happened to donate a bit for the Isles foundation. Kris being her stubborn self was declining me immediately but as her tone got a bit more aggressive and now she insulted my friends, I'm ready to ground her.

Kris scratched the back of her head. "Mom," she clenched her teeth, "do you know how much issues I have with these people? They are snotty to me and think I'm part of the wait staff or I'm some charity case."

"Kris, you are being prejudice. Is that what you think with me?"

"No, of course not. You're my mom and I love you but-"

"You are going without any more arguments," I ordered.

I tossed her the dress and she caught it. She looked down at it before she tossed onto the sofa, crossing her arms, "I am not going, Mom. Nothing in this world will force me to go, not even you."

"Easy way or hard way, Krislyn Marx…"

"Go ahead and try," Kris challenged.

Suddenly there was a loud click causing Kris' jaw to drop fast.

* * *

**Kris' POV**

"I can't believe you handcuffed us," I squeaked as I finally finished getting dressed in the bloody thing called a dress. It wasn't bad especially it being black and I could dress up anytime for Maura but this was not any of those times. I wanted to place my clothes back on but I attached to Maura and there was no paperclip in sight.

Maura looked at me, "I had no choice."

"Yes you did. You could have left me alone and I would be in my room while you can go be social with the dweebs in ties and plastics in dresses."

"Why are you so adamant on not going?"

"Why are you so adamant for me coming?"

"Because…" suddenly I heard a sniffle. _Oh god_, I knew I was not going to survive now especially when she was about to cry. "I want….to spend…it with…you," she sniffled a bit. I quickly extended my left hand all the way to the tissue box on the nightstand and handed a couple to her. She thanked me softly before I looked down shamefully.

Of all the things to make me soft, my Mom crying did it.

I looked down at the handcuff before I looked back at her. "Do you have the key," I asked softly. She nodded and handed it to me before I unlocked it, handing it back. I fixed the dress a bit before saying softly, "Come on, we better get going. Don't want to be late."

She looked up at me in surprise before smiling and hugging me. As I began to crack my neck, her jaw suddenly dropped a bit as she eyed me. I gave a confused look, "What?"

"Hmm, you have a contusion on your neck," she pointed out. "Hmm, this explains a bit about why you wouldn't want to go to the gala especially when you were dress shirts and t-shirts that cover it up."

_Oh shit, _my hand flew up and covered the mark. _Damn it, Aaron, I knew I should have not let him kiss me there._ I smiled lightly, "We got a party to go to."

"Uh huh, we do but when we come home. Guess what you are not doing for the next week or so."

I shrugged, knowing this was my punishment. "You are going to let me not clean morgue tables in pink scrubs," I begged.

"Nope, I have another punishment for you but I could make that your punishment if you wish?"

"Nope, I'll go with the other option. So what is it?"

She placed her hand out, "Hand the keys over."

"But Mom…" I whined similar to Jane.

"Kris, hand the keys over." I huffed, walking over to my jeans to pull out the keys to my motorcycle, handing them over. She clenched them before adding, "You are also not allowed to go out with Aaron for the next two weeks too. Maybe you can both learn about restraint and you can thank me later because you can exercise." I frowned slightly, not amused before I looked up and smirked a bit. She noticed it, "What?"

"I'm not the only one who needs to learn about restraint or at least, I should work on my cover up more," I stated. She gave a confused look before I tapped to the left side of Maura's neck before saying, "You got a hickey too."

* * *

**Please review, PM, comment, etc. Also check out 'Shadows of Boston' if you haven't!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Season 4 is back in action baby with Rizzoli Tuesday! I just wish Maura could have gotten her fruit basket. I seriously was screaming at the TV for that, 'Give the woman her fruit basket.'  
**

**A/N 2: Prior to 'Last Unbroken Heart' but there is pure fluff.  
**

**Disclaimer: Ch. 1**

* * *

Fireworks and the Roof

**Jane's POV**

A Rizzoli family Fourth of July consisted of lots of food, sports and a firework show. We all gathered at Maura's house and I was kind of excited too because it would be Kris' first Fourth of July celebration with us. We decorated the house a bit and I invited Korsak and Frost to come over as well.

By the late afternoon and early evening, we all decided to go move to Maura's front yard. "Tommy, put me down. I'm going to lose my burger," I heard Kris shout as I walked outside. Tommy had Kris over her shoulder spinning her around. Maura was giggling at the sight while I handed her a glass of wine and sat next to her, bumping my shoulder. Tommy continued to laugh before Frankie grabbed hold of Kris and began to spin her around a bit as well.

Both men laughed before they placed Kris down who was wobbling a bit. Kris smiled and approached us as she kissed both of our cheeks before lying back in the grass.

"Kris, you are going to get your clothes dirty," Maura complained.

"Aw nothing bad about that, Maura," I told her. "Go ahead and keep lying down."

"I'm not going to be sitting her for long," Kris told us as she sat back up.

"Where are you going to go?"

"You'll see."

R&I

"Come on, it's almost time for the fireworks," I heard my Ma shout to all of us. We walked more toward the driveway to get a view of the fireworks in the park. Ma glanced around, holding TJ while she asked, "Janie, Maura, do you know where Kris is?"

I looked around then shook my head, "I don't know where she is."

"I don't know either," Maura stated.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder to see Korsak. "I found her," he told us before gesturing behind us.

Maura and I turned around and Maura gave a disapproving look while I chuckled a bit. There sitting on the roof of the house was Kris. She rested against a windowsill while waving at us. "I'm going to get her down," Maura stated as she began to stand up.

I suddenly grabbed her hand, "Leave her be for now. I think you can have an exception for having her on the roof for one time only."

"She might fall off."

"When is Kris known to fall off the roof?"

Maura rolled her eyes but lifted her hand up to me, "One time only, Jane but if Kris falls, I'm putting the blame on you then Kris."

"Okay okay," I placed my hands up. I could hear the music playing slowly from the radio before I glanced back at Kris. I stood up and gently tugged on Maura's hand with she gave me a confused look.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

During the Fourth of July, I would always climb on a roof to watch the fireworks. I used to do this all the time in East Boston, listening to the music that played in the background. I closed my eyes until I heard a loud greeting, "Hi Kiddo!"

I jumped to look up to see Jane's head outside, looking at me with Maura closely behind. I smiled, "Hi Jane, you want to join me?"

"Is it safe," I heard Maura questioned.

Jane looked at me, "Is it safe because Maura doesn't want to fall off."

"I recommend no heels," I told her. Jane nodded and climbed out of the window to lay next to me. I waited for Maura before I noticed a hand holding the heels out of the window. I grabbed the heels and took Maura's hand to help her out.

She looked around cautiously, "This is not safe."

"Maura, I'm not encouraging roof climbing but you have to loosen up a bit. It's fun and thrilling."

She bit her lip and sighed before I smiled at her, tugging her to sit down next to me. I looked over to see both Jane and Maura on either side. I kissed their cheeks before relaxing back down as the music began for the firework show. Maura gazed up at the sky, "I can see some stars…that's rare."

"I come out here to do some star gazing but I told it's not bad."

"You are right, it's not but don't do it too often."

"Sh…."

We both looked at Jane with Maura raising an eyebrow and I gave a shock expression. "You didn't just shush us," I laughed.

"Yes I did because the show is about to start," Jane whispered before looking back at the sky.

I bumped her shoulder before I rested back, watching as the first rocket hit the sky. It was as if the sky was a canvas and the fireworks were like paint. They created a beautiful picture that I enjoyed greatly but I also enjoyed Jane and Maura's company as well.

I hope this could be like this all the time.

* * *

**Please review like pretty please with a side of Rizzles! I am also asking you to please review 'Shadows of Boston' if you can. Thank you my wonderful readers!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Thanks to 67blackbelt who gave me the idea to have Jane put the foot down. I had to think about what is a way to have Kris get in trouble. I think this is a very smart idea.**

* * *

Hang Man

**Jane's POV**

"Rizzoli, you got a dead body at Forks," Cavanaugh announced.

I looked over at Kris who was grabbing her leather jacket, placing it over her black turtleneck sweater. I sighed as Kris checked her watch, "I can drive home, Ma."

"Nah, it's late and I don't want you alone here either so how about you come with me," I told her. Kris smiled widely at me as I rolled my eyes, grabbing my thick coat as we began to walk down to the parking lot.

Now Kris was with me because one of the rarest things happened, Maura was out sick with a bad case of flu. Kris would have stayed home because she wanted to take care of her but Maura didn't want Kris to get it so Kris was sent out of the house with me for the time being.

If it was any time in the day, I would have left Kris at Headquarters or had her go home but it was toward the beginning of the evening when we were about to leave. I decided to have Kris come along for the dead body call then I could drop her off at the house.

We were called to the scene and we pulled up, Kris was looking up to see that it was an old community theater. It was in shambles and looked like it was going to fall apart right there. "Be grateful that there isn't a dirt floor filled with shit, pee, and food. The Globe Theater was considered a community theater and that didn't have facilities. The wealthy had the nicer seats," Kris googled like Maura.

"So I would be sitting in the dirt and your Mom would be in the bleachers," I questioned.

Kris smirked, "You don't want to know that answer."

I punched her shoulder playfully until we entered the building. We noticed Pike looking around before he approached us. "Detective Rizzoli, you looking stunning as usual," he complimented.

"Um thanks, Dr. Pike."

He then looked at Kris, "Ms. Marx."

Kris gave a small force smile and greeted back, "Dr. Pike."

Frost was walking over to us while Pike immediately questioned, "Where is the body, Detective?"

"You have to look up," Frost stated.

We all looked up and I groaned. Hanging in the rafters was a body with a noose around his neck swinging in the air; Kris crossed her arms while I sighed, "Great, how are we going to get him down?"

"No one is small enough to get the body because the only way through is a hole at the side," Frost explained.

"Now I wish Maura was here because I bet you that she can get it down somehow."

"How about I do it," Kris inquired. I looked at her with a confused look before she shrugged, "I think I could fit through and I can help lower it after all."

"No," I answered immediately

"But Ma-"

"No, I don't need you falling off."

"But-"

I pointed at Kris, "No means no, Kris. Now stay right there while we check on the outside of the area. Stay here and don't do anything." Kris sighed and nodded as I turned around walking out of the crime scene with Frost following. As we walked out, I looked around before looking at Frost, "Is there any other way to get the body down besides a short stature?"

"Well not that I know of," Frost shrugged.

"Um Detective Rizzoli," Dr. Pike called. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Dr. Pike who simply said, "I believe your child decided to climb up."

"What," I quickly ran into the building to see Kris slowly crawling through the hole. "God damn it, Kris! Get the fuck down right now," I ordered.

Kris looked over before placing her hair up. "It's not hard, Ma. I've done this thousand of times when I was living in the church."

"Krislyn Gabriel Leo Marx Rizzoli-Isles get down here now," I shouted again but it was too late, Kris was right by the edge of the beam. She looked around and found a rope, tying it to her body as she went across the beam.

"Using my full 'full' name will not get me down, Ma. I'm going to get the body down."

Crowe stood next to me and snickered, "Oh yeah, she's your kid, Rizzoli. You better hope she got good balance."

"Shut up, Crowe," I told him as I watched Kris leaned over as she placed the crime scene gloves.

She peered over her glasses as she stated, "I'm seriously wondering how he can even fit unless he found a way-"

"Kris, lower the body down."

Kris rolled her eyes. "Frost, I'm going to lower the body," she told him. I watched as Kris unwrapped the rope on the beam and slowly began to lower the body down. Soon Frost with Crowe grabbed the body with Pike starting the examination wile I kept watching Kris.

I tapped my foot, "Okay, Kris come down."

Kris walked over to the hole and squeezed through before walking down. When she appeared, I immediately went over to her grabbing her ear. "Ow, ow not the ear. Easy, I'm fragile," Kris complained.

I huffed, "Fragile my ass." I dragged her out of the building before I pointed to her to the seat in the cruiser. "You know how much trouble I'm getting in if Maura finds out about this," I complained.

Kris looked down at her hands before saying, "She doesn't necessarily have to know about it, Ma."

"Oh she'll find out, she's Maura and you," I pointed at her, "you are going to be wearing pink for a while and you are going to clean my apartment and the house."

"Hey, I got a body down for you unlike others," she argued.

"After you disobeyed me, Kris. You are going to do a lot of chores that I swear I'll have to make some for you or," suddenly a smile formed on my face.

"Uh oh…now I'm a goner because I know what that smile means."

R&I

_Two days later…_

"Jane," I looked over to see Maura walking into the bullpen. She handed me the file to the autopsy report before placing her hands on her hips. "Why am I hearing that Kris was climbing up rafters in a building to bring the body down," she asked.

"That's why she was grounded for but I was going to tell you sooner or later but I wanted to wait until you were a little bit better."

"That's why she's-"

"Come along, Ms. Marx, we have a lot to do," we both turned around to see Sister Winifred walking into the room then trailing behind was Kris wearing a skirt and a pink blouse with hair pulled back in a tight bun with black high heels.

Kris looked over to see Maura and me. I started to laugh a bit while Maura stifle a small giggle before she looked at me, "Her punishment?"

"Chores at home and my apartment, wearing any clothing that I find that is pink, and she will be helping Sister Winifred for a while."

"Oh for how long?"

"Several weeks," I answered, "that's what happens when she decided to disobey me and become a climber again."

We then watched Kris walk by us with an annoyed look before she placed the paperwork down for a second. She removed her heels rubbing the soles of her feet. "God this is torture," she mumbled.

It seemed like she was going to have a break until I heard the footsteps came back in and the ruler slammed Kris' desk causing her to jump from her seat. "No slacking, Ms. Marx. I have you for the next couple weeks and I'm going to make use of you," she told her. She then looked down at Kris, "Place your shoes back on and follow."

She then walked off while Kris slipped her heels back. Kris looked at us, "Kris cruelty."

"Krislyn Marx!"

"Coming Sister Callahan," Kris droned before she stomped off while Maura and I broke down giggling.

* * *

**Please review, PM, comment, etc! I love your reviews and comments!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1 and I own the first four lines.**

* * *

My Light, My Maura

_I will protect you in your darkness_

_I will love you in your darkness_

_No matter what your darkness will be led to the light_.

_Your love is my light._

Darkness is all she felt and saw. There was no barricade to protect her when she was alone in her apartment. He could feel _his _cold hands and his breath whispering about how she smelled like lavender and fear. It still runs shivers down her spine and she sat up a bit breaking from her current nightmare. She touched her hands rubbing the scars that are the only reminders besides of the one on her neck of _his _terror. "Maura," she called out softly looking for a sign of her beautiful honey blonde girlfriend in her sight. Instead, she heard the soft sound of a music box playing. She suddenly remembered that she had her daughter in the living room sleeping. It was reassuring sure but it was not the same.

It was not the same as the comfort that her light gave her. Her light was the reason why the nightmares rarely come. Her nightmares only came when she had a very horrifying case and this one was too horrifying that she didn't even tell her daughter about it. She always talked with her daughter about the case because she knew her daughter could throw an idea at her.

Now she needed her Maura but she knew Maura was at a medical conference in New York with Pike handling everything. She just wishes she could get comfort from her honey blonde.

_Her_ Maura.

She then heard the footsteps. They were soft because of the socks as the door opened. She must of woke up because of the sounds but she didn't want to show her daughter that she was having her demon come back in her dreams. She rested back in her pillow, trying to fall asleep again when the doorknob turned and it slowly opened.

"Ma," Kris softly whispers. It is tentative and tired but held it's strong confidence in it. She stood up and touched her forehead, feeling the sweat covering her face. Kris was doing a soft touch more often whenever she heard the soft groans and whimpers in the night. She turned around and walked back out of the room pulling out her cell phone.

She dialed the number then raised the phone to her ear. "_Kris, everything okay,_" Maura asked her daughter softly.

* * *

**Jane's POV: Two to three hours later…**

"_You smell like lavender and fear," he sneered as he moved closer, bringing the scalpel closer._

"_Leave me alone. You're dead."_

"_I maybe dead physically but I'm not in your dreams, Janie…"_

"_No…no…"_

R&I

"Jane, wake up," I heard her voice.

I groggily opened my eyes to feel a hand down my arm softly going down. I looked up to see Maura's hazel eyes looking down at me. "Maura," I questioningly asked, "what…what are you doing here?"

"I came back early to see you," she whispered, kissing my forehead.

I shook my head, "You are going to get hives." She smiled and slipped off her heels before lying next to me in the bed, I turned to look at her, "I thought you don't like getting wrinkles on your dress?"

"There is an exception for everything and this is one of them," she told me as she kissed my lips softly. She pulled back before whispering, "Why didn't you call me about the nightmares?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm going to have a talk with that kid about when I say no calling you, and I mean it."

"I think you can give her lead way this time, Jane especially when Kris was just simply concerned. She never seen you get really bad in your nightmares and she knew that maybe I could help."

I sighed and looked around, "Where is the kid?"

"She's back asleep and you should go back to sleep too." She gently pulled me close and rested my head against her chest. I could hear her heartbeat beating softly and the smell of her vanilla perfume take over my senses.

"What about the conference? You were all the way in New York, how did you get down here?"

"Isles Foundation has their own private jet and don't worry about the conference, it was pretty boring without you making small jokes and holding me while Kris wandered off to talk the people. I just missed you so when Kris called, I took the chance to come back." I sighed and tried to argue but Maura placed a finger over my lips, "Don't say a thing, Jane Rizzoli. I would do this for you any time or any day."

I looked up into her eyes and she gave me a beautiful smile that I knew that it was just meant for me. I removed her hand from my lips before she took my hand kissed the scars on my hand. I cupped her cheek and gently pulled her in, kissing her lips softly but filled with passion and love. She reciprocated then pulled back as she pressed her forehead against mine. I smiled a bit, "I love you Maura."

"I love you too, Jane," she whispered back.

I wrapped my arms around her as I laid my head back down and she wrapped her arms around me. As I closed my eyes, I knew there would be no more demons or _him_ because I had my saving grace and my light with me who can fight them off.

I had my love and light.

I had my Maura.

_I will protect you in your darkness_

_I will love you in your darkness_

_No matter what your darkness will be led to the light_.

_Your love is my light._

* * *

**I didn't have any other idea to what to right so I decided to write about Jane and Maura. So weird to write without at least, a small POV from Kris but it's a good change and I kind of like the beginning part. But review, PM, comment, etc! Also check out 'Shadows of Boston'!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Back to back chapters, I rock. This prompt was given by wolfergirl who wanted something almost similar to the last time Kris got in trouble but wanted some angst and yelling and fluff. It was really detailed and I followed how she would like to have it. I think this is within approval.**

**A/N 2: If you haven't read 'Like Father, Like Daughter', the flashbacks are more in depth then the story gave because it has passed and adrenaline is not present. They are basically memories with big impacts.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1 and I do not own the 'River Lullaby' from the Prince of Egypt.**

* * *

Stay with Me

**Kris' POV**

I was at a crime scene with Jane and Maura like any other night. The body was a gunshot victim to the face. I was told to stand on the sidelines because according to Maura, it was too gruesome. "I can handle a freakin' dead body," I mumbled softly. I looked around the area while I noticed a man who seemed to be trembling. He was maybe a bit older than I was but only by a couple years. I raised an eyebrow at him before I walked under the crime scene tape.

"Kris, what are you doing," Jane questioned me immediately.

I pointed over my shoulder, "There's a man shaking like a leaf. Just letting you know."

"I'll check it out," she told me. As she began to walk over to him, she shouted, "Excuse me sir, Boston Police Department." I watched the man tremble a bit more before he bolted with Jane going after him. "Kris, get back up," she shouted.

"Well fuck, I'm the only one," I muttered as I quickly followed after. I ran a bit up before I stopped to see Jane held at gunpoint.

She looked at me and told me, "Kris, back away slowly."

"I do exactly what she says, kid," he advised with his hand shaking.

I heard other footsteps follow after. I knew Maura, everyone else was behind me, and standing between a bullet and Jane was me. I stepped forward as I heard Jane shout, "Are you fuckin' stupid? I told you to go back!"

_I've gone crazy._ I stepped forward again and I heard Maura trying to break through the police officers but they blocked their way with their guns drawn. "Is this really necessary," I asked softly trying to calm him down.

"You don't understand," he snapped.

I raised my hands, "I understand a lot of things. You'd be very surprised how much I understand."

"Don't come closer or I shoot her."

"We don't need to shoot her. She's a good person and I bet you are a good person too. I'm Kris, what's your name?"

"Jeff…"

"Funny, I knew someone named that," I lied to him. He glanced at me before looking back at Jane, his grip slipping a bit more on the revolver. I looked at Jane who looked like she was going to kill me personally if Jeff didn't. _Protect your family, Kris. You can't watch Jane die if she gets shot. You won't go through with what you went through with Price. I have to delay this a bit long, _my mind told me.

I moved a bit closer and he suddenly turned around. "I told you not to move," he shouted as he pointed the gun at me.

"Okay, I'm not moving any closer," I assured him. I glanced at the gun noticing that it was small revolver and also his finger was away from the trigger. _Now,_ I quickly wrapped my hand around his wrist before I twisted it quickly causing the gun to drop and Jane quickly grabbed it and I backed away.

"Get on the fuckin ground," Jane growled.

I leaned back, pressing my hand against my chest. The officers quickly ran over to grab him while I felt to arms quickly pulled me to them. "Kris, are you okay," Maura asked immediately as she wrapped her arms around my waist. I turned around and hugged her tightly, taking deep breaths before I watched Jeff taken away. I kissed Maura's shoulder gently in comfort before I felt a yank at the back of my shirt.

I quickly turned around to be nose to nose with Jane Rizzoli. Her eyes stared back at me and I stared back at her. I stood up straighter and for some reason, I felt like I needed to defend what I did. Yes, it was stupid and insane but I had my reasons.

But I still had to look at the _angry _eyes of Jane Rizzoli.

* * *

**Jane's POV**

_**Flashback…**_

"_Jane, look out," I heard my brother Frankie shouted. I looked up to see Adrian pulling out another gun from his waistband. I quickly reacted pulling out my gun as before we both fired._

_I watched as Adrian fell back, clenching his wound on his chest where the bullet hit him. But before he died on the ground, he smirked softly, "If I go, you come with me, Kris."_

_What? I quickly looked down at my body seeing that there is no bullet wound, knowing that Adrian fired the gun. My heart jumped to my throat as I heard Kris mumbled, "Jane." I turned around to see Kris clenching her own chest where it is close to her shoulder._

_Kris, my mind screamed as I ran over to her as she toppled forward with me catching her. Her breathing became shallow as I shouted aloud, "Korsak! Frankie!" I touched Kris' forehead seeing all the blood all over her body._

_She was bleeding too much._

_What do I tell Maura? I can't lose Kris when I just got her back. "Kris, you have to stay with me," I whispered holding her tightly. "Stay with me."_

_R&I_

"_We're losing her," an EMT shouted. I tightened my grip on Kris' hand looking at her as I glanced at her heart monitor seeing her pulse becoming flat line._

"_Kris," I shouted as I started CPR. I started to cuss under my breath, trying to get Kris' heartbeat to come back._

_Come on, Kiddo. Come back to me, I stated. I looked up, knowing that the world was working in slow motion for me. I closed my eyes as I prayed silently, God, please let her live. Don't take her away when so many people love her. Price, tell her to go back._

"_Charge it! Clear," I stepped back as the shock hit Kris' chest._

_There was no heartbeat._

"_One more time!"_

"_Clear!"_

_Please Price, send her back to me. __**Beep…Beep…**_

"_Pulse is back."_

"_We have her stable."_

_Thank you, Price, I released a breath then looked down to see Kris' eyes open slowly and I kissed her forehead. "You better stay put or I'm going to break a couple doors down to come after you."_

_Kris smiled at me and we pulled up to the hospital. We stepped out and immediately they ran Kris into the surgery with her hand slipping out of my mind. I watched the doors closed and I rested against the wall then looked down at my hands to see blood._

_It was Kris' blood and slowly I collapsed and began to cry._

_I was never going to lose Kris ever again._

* * *

I was pissed. No, I was furious and I can't believe that this even happened after I told her to back away. "What the fuck were you thinking," I shouted immediately. "This was the dumbest idea _especially _when you tried to negotiate with him! What were you thinking?" I heard Kris mumble quietly before I stomped my foot, "Answer me."

"_I WAS THINKING I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE ANOTHER LOVE ONE,_" she shouted back loudly. She stepped forward and got in my face, pointing her finger back. "_YOU NEVER SAW SOMEONE DIE IN FRONT OF YOU OR IN YOUR ARMS, RIZZOLI? I DON'T THINK SO!"_

I clenched my hands and gritted my teeth. She didn't know shit. "_YOU DON't KNOW WHAT I'VE SEEN! SO_ _LOWER YOUR FUCKIN' VOICE," _I ordered_._

"_I WILL NOT! YOU WILL HEAR ME OUT AND LISTEN WELL; I LOST PRICE BECAUSE OF HIM PROTECTING ME. HE TOOK THE BULLET FOR ME BUT I WILL NOT LOSE YOU OR MAURA LIKE THAT! I WILL NOT WATCH IT SO YOU DEAL THAT I FUCKIN' DID THIS!"_

_"YOU ARE MY KID,"_ I yelled back as I pointedmy finger in Kris' chest before she slapped it away. I grabbed her wrists while she quickly grabbed my shirt by the collar. I looked into her eyes with anger before I noticed that her blue eyes were darker than ever and my anger quickly faded to a bit of fear.

"Will both of you stop it," Maura stated as she pushed both of us away from each other. I backed away as did Kris with our eyes locked and I noticed that Kris' hands were in a fist. Maura turned to look at Kris before she sneered at both of us.

"Fuck this shit," she stated before she walked away.

I jumped back and she turned away from me. "Hey get back here," I shouted after her. Kris didn't bother to turn around and I watched her call for a cab, leaving the scene. I looked back at Maura before I rested back against the wall. I could feel my hands shaking a bit before I slid down onto the ground.

"Jane," Maura crouched down.

"What just happened," I questioned softly with my hands still shaking.

"Our daughter yelled back."

"Fuck," I placed my hands over my face for a moment before leaning my head back with my eyes. Never have I seen so much anger in a person and let alone had Kris get so physical with me before but when I think back, the only thing I could not forget was the look in Kris' eyes. That look was filled with pure anger and I thought for a moment I was looking at a completely different person. "God, I thought I was looking at Adrian, Maura," I whispered to her.

Maura touched my cheek, wiping away the tears away. "I've never seen her _this_ angry before but I think Kris needs to cool down for a bit. It is unfortunately something she inherited from her father. His anger," Maura said softly.

"I…I never raised my voice like that to her. I bet she hates me."

"Kris can never hate you, Jane. Just let her cool down."

"She called me 'Rizzoli', Maura. Not Ma and she calls me 'Jane' at work but when she's upset with me, she calls me 'Rizzoli' ."

"Let her cool down, baby."

"She scared me, Maura. I thought I was going to see Kris get shot again and she was going to die right there like she did when Adrian shot her. I can't bear that."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

_**Flashback…**_

_Blood was on his shirt as he fell back to her. "Price," I mumbled as I quickly removed my jacket. I ripped open his jacket as I kept repeating, "No…no…no…damn," I cussed as the blood began to bleed through the jacket. I pulled my button shirt leaving me in my tank top as I tried to press down on the wound._

_Please God, don't take him away. Don't leave me alone in this world. "Damn it, I need a medic," I yelled feeling his blood seeping through my hands. I looked back down at him as I whispered, "You'll be okay…you'll be fine. Stay here. Stay with me."_

"_Kris…stay safe," he whispered. I felt him slip something in my hand and I quickly looked down at it before I felt the hand go limp._

_I looked back down, "No…no…Price…don't you dare leave me. Come fuckin' back! Come back!"_

* * *

I held my medallion in my hand as I looked down at Price's gravestone. "I didn't want to lose her, Price. I watched too many people died and I watched you die. I couldn't watch Jane…" I stated softly. I raised my hands and looked at them, "I…I could have punched her but…damn it, why did I yell back?"

"Because your adrenaline was high," I looked over my shoulder to see Maura walking up to me. I looked down and she touched my shoulder, "You're feeling bad now, aren't you?"

"I screwed up, Mom." I ran my hand over my face before I removed my glasses, "Price would even be upset with me for doing the shit I did. I just saw…red."

"Kris, I understand but what you did was really dumb even though you had the right intention."

I twiddled my fingers before I sighed, "I want to see Ma…I bet she hates me."

"Funny she said the same about you."

I looked around, "Where is she?"

She took my hand gently into hers. "Let's go home," she softly said as she began to pull me toward her car.

* * *

**Maura's POV**

I could hear music softly playing with Kris raising an eyebrow. "Do I hear music," she softly asked. I unlocked the door with me pulling Kris slowly into the house with the music becoming a bit louder. I peered inside to see Jane sitting at the piano, trying to play what it seemed to be Kris' sheet music.

Kris peered in, looking down while I gently pushed her over. She looked over her shoulder with an anxious look as I mouthed to her, "Go on."

Kris took a deep breath as I watched Kris quietly approach, as Jane's hands seemed to cramp and missed a note. She cussed inwardly until Kris bent forward and played the note for her before she pulled back. Jane looked up at her before Kris quietly asked, "Is this seat taken?" Jane shook her head and Kris sat down before looking down at her hands. I leaned against the wall while Jane rubbed her scars on her hands. Kris quickly took her hands and looked down at her own until she apologized softly, "I'm so sorry. I'm the biggest ass and I already know I'm grounded for a bit…but I never want to be angry at you ever like that again."

Jane touched Kris' right hand, running her fingers over the scar. "When you said I didn't know about how it felt to see someone you love die in front of you or in your arms," she started.

"Ma, I-"

"Wait, I'm not done," Jane stopped her. "Kris, I watched _you_ die in front of me and in my arms when Adrian shot you. I thought when you did that I was going to see that all over again. I can't lose you, Kiddo. If something happened to you, I won't be able to bear it."

Kris looked down as I heard a soft sob, "I'm sorry Ma. I'm so sorry…" Jane instinctively wrapped her arms around Kris, kissing the top of Kris' head several times. She looked up and gestured for me to come over. I immediately walked over and hugged Kris on the other side. "Stay with me," she asked softly.

"I always will," Jane whispered. She then pulled back, wiping Kris' face. "We'll talk about your punishment tomorrow but right now, play me something," she told Kris.

Kris nodded and turned her body but looked at both of us. "I love you guys, no matter what," she stated softly. Jane gave a soft smile, the first of the night, and nudged Kris' shoulder to start playing.

Kris began the melody while I picked up the sheet music. She took a breath in before she started, _"Hush now, my baby…"_

"_Be still love, don't cry. Sleep while you're rocked by the stream," _I sung along.

"_Sleep and remember my lullaby," _Kris' and my head snapped over to Jane who smiled softly. Kris smiled back as she continued to play with Jane kissing Kris' cheek and whispered, _"Sleep and remember my lullaby and I'll be with you when you dream."_

* * *

**Please review, PM, comment, etc! Also if you have prompts or ideas, let me know and I'll make it happened. Thank you!**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: This prompt is from crazyninjagirl who wanted a zoo trip that Jane and Kris drag Maura and Constance along but it becomes just Constance and Kris to give Jane and Maura 'alone time'.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

The Zoo

**Jane's POV**

Kris had never gone to the zoo before and I was shock by the confession. I immediately decided to take Kris to the zoo as soon as possible. "Ma, are you ready to go," Kris asked as she walked into the living room.

"Where are you two going," Maura asked as she walked into the house and trailing behind with my surprise was Constance Isles.

"Constance," Kris immediately walked over and hugged Constance causing Maura and I to smile at the gesture.

"Hello Sweetheart," Constance greeted back, hugging Kris back. She looked over Kris' shoulder and greeted me, "Hello Jane."

"Hello Constance," I waved back smiling. Maura and Constance's bond had grown stronger after my little confrontation with Constance but having Kris around made the bond stronger than ever. Constance adored our daughter and enjoyed her insight in art but she also loved the fact that Kris made Maura smile.

Kris pulled back, "When did you get into town?"

"I'm sorry to drop by so unexpected but I was in town and I thought I would spend time with you and your parents," she smiled.

Kris looked back at me and scratched the back of her neck. "Well Ma and I are going to the zoo right now. I never been there before so yeah…wait, you can come with us," Kris said to us.

Maura gave an unsure look, "I don't know, the zoo is not sanitary or-"

"The tortoises just came into the reptiles' exhibit," Kris quickly said. She then looked at Constance, "It would be nice if you come, it is a family trip. Right, Ma?"

"It is," I agreed. "It won't hurt if you come with us and Maura, I think you mentioned you wanted to see the new exhibit."

Maura opened her mouth for a moment before Constance looked at her smiling, "I think it would be wonderful darling. It had been awhile since I've been at the zoo."

"You want to go," Maura asked astonish.

"Yes I do."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

_Several hours later…_

"Oh Jane, look there is the exhibit to the tortoises," Maura pointed out as she began to drag Jane over to the exhibit. Jane looked over her shoulder to see Constance smiling and I was laughing a bit. She shrugged and began to follow Maura to the exhibit.

"Constance, I think they ditched us for tortoises," I stated to Constance.

Constance chuckled, "I believe so but do you believe they need sometime alone?"

"Sure, let's walk down this pathway unless you don't want to," I told her, gesturing a small dirt path. I then looked down at her clothes. She was dressed in a skirt with a business like jacket with heels on unlike me, which were jeans and a t-shirt with a hooded jacket covering my scars while I carried my satchel.

She looked down at her clothes but shrugged, "Let's proceed."

We began to walk down the pathway with a small silence between us. I could hear the clicking of Constance's heels and my keys jingling. We continued this until we reached the sea lions. I watched as one jumped into the air and flipped before diving back in. I laughed gently as Constance pointed out, "That was impressive."

"Showboat much."

We both laughed, feeling the tension disappear and we continued on our walk, seeing many animals. We saw lions, tigers, and bears (I know, I know, oh my). We also checked out some parrots and my favorite animals, a timber wolf and a silverback gorilla. Funny, how they were next to each other.

"You like both," Constance inquired when we reached the area.

I nodded, pulling my satchel around my body to open it as I answered, "I don't know why but I loved them. I always thought they were beautiful creatures."

I then pulled out two sketchbooks and handed one to Constance who gave a curious look. "You carry sketchbooks with you all the time, Ms. Marx," she inquired.

I shook my head, "No, I brought it because I always wanted to sketch them. I brought two to see if I could get Maura or Jane to draw with me but this might suit better with you." Constance smiled and took a seat on a bench while I still stood by the railing with pencil in hand and quietly we began to sketch.

R&I

"These are very impressive, Kris," Constance complimented as we sat down in a small park within the zoo.

"Thank you but they are not like yours," I told her.

I flipped through the pages gently, seeing each sketch. I smiled at them before I looked up, watching several moms walking with their children pass by us. My smile faded a bit and I looked back at the sketches. I then was about to speak to Constance before I noticed her gaze was still fixated on the children with their moms. I gently touched her hand, "Are you okay, Constance?"

"Oh," she wiped her eyes, "I'm fine. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to apologize about."

"It's just I never really had a chance to bond with Maura when she was child. Just watching these children with their mothers makes me regret what I missed with Maura. I was not the best mother, Kris and I will admit that to you like I admitted to Jane."

I watched as she looked back at the sketches. I placed the sketchbook down, continuing to watch the children before I said, "I never knew my mother." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Constance's head snapped over to me with an astonished look.

"I didn't know about that," she told me.

I shrugged, "She died during childbirth and basically I lived in a world filled with men, violence, and just a lot of pain." I then smiled, "However, that's changed for the better. I still have men in my life but also I have now four amazing women to look up to. Constance, you and Nonna raised the best people in the world and even if you say you weren't there when you should, I think you are doing well in making it up now with Maura."

"You think so?"

"I know so and Jane and Maura are doing the same for me because my mother was not there for me. You are a great mother and grandmother, Constance."

Constance smiled at me, wiping the tears away from her eyes before she kissed my forehead gently. "You are so unique, Kris. Do you know that," she inquired.

"I'm just me," I shrugged. I picked up the sketchbook again and resumed to flip through Constance's sketches knowing full well that Jane and Maura's alone time would be up and Maura would call me wondering where we went. I turned to the next page and my jaw dropped slightly with astonishment in my eyes before I swallowed a thick lump in my throat and I have a watery smile.

Constance noticed my smile and looked over my shoulder. "I like this one the most," she stated to me.

"Me too."

The sketch was detailed and very life like. It was me smiling at Constance with my sketchbook in my hand and my other hand was in my pocket. It was so detail, all the way to my t-shirt and the medallion around my neck. Then I looked down my arms to not see my jacket on but to see the light but faded scars. I unconsciously rubbed my arms a bit before I felt Constance touch my hands. I looked up at her she said softly to me, "You look beautiful, Kris and that's how I see you."

I ran my finger over the sketch before I looked up as I asked, "May I keep this, Constance?"

"Yes you may. It is my thank you for making this day a delight but also, I like to ask you something?" I nodded for her to continue as she smiled, "I would like if you called me Grandma if you don't mind?"

I smiled widely, "Not at all, Grandma."

* * *

**Please review, PM, comment, etc! Of course, if you have ideas, I like to hear them but I got a couple already in so it will take a bit but I will do my best. Check out also 'Shadows of Boston'!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: This is the sequel to Ch. 34: Stay With Me from the wolfergirl who given the prompt for Ch. 34 and this one too. The prompt is Jane and Kris both have nightmares but she always thought it was hilarious when someone sleepwalks/talks. She wants Jane and Maura to check Kris and they find her doing the following...  
**

**A/N 2: Please note, I may have gone a bit on a Wizard of Oz overload.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1 and I do not own the Wizard of Oz**

* * *

Flying Monkeys, Sleepwalking, and Sleep Talking, Oh My!

**Kris' POV**

"_Oh we are off to see the Wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz,_" I watched as Dorothy and Toto with her friends went down the Yellow Brick road. I was reclining in my chair watching the classic film until I heard the back door open then close. I sighed, knowing that my movie was about to end abruptly early. Suddenly I saw the Emerald City appear on the screen and looked down at Bass, saying, "Well look at that, Bass, there's a place that has your color."

"Bass is not emerald, Kris," Maura stated as she placed Jane's and her jacket in the closet.

"Hi Ma, Mom," I greeted as I looked over my shoulder.

"Hey Kiddo," Jane greeted as she plopped next to me, "what are you watching?"

"The Wizard of Oz," I answered. I was about to press the play button to the movie until the remote was swiped out of my hand. "Hey," I whined looking over my shoulder to see Maura with it.

Maura tapped the remote on the sofa, turning the movie off. "Maura, it was getting to the good part," Jane complained.

"Jane, she is still grounded," Maura pointed out. "Remember since you are the one who gave her a month of punishment."

I groaned, "But it is the Wizard of Oz. You know with singing munchkins," I got on my knees and smiled with a squeaky voice, "_We are the lollypop kids, the lollypop kids."_ Jane laughed and I stood back, climbing on another chair, "There are also the flying monkeys and evil witch who says, 'I'll get you, my pretty and your little dog too." I then stepped over to Jo Friday picking her up and started marching, "Not to mention that there are soldiers that say 'oh oh Oreo' while they are marching. Well technically not Oreo but it sounds like that."

Maura rolled her eyes, "Kris, I've seen the movie before and though I think you did an amazing impression but you need to go to bed."

"But they are talking about Oreos."

"Kris, you can see the movie after your punishment is done. It's time for you to go to bed," Jane gestured before taking the remote from Maura.

I glanced at the clock seeing that it was only nine but that was part of my punishment besides the large amount of chores that Maura and Jane had me doing. I was not allowed to go of the house after six or to go to any crime scenes as well as no watching autopsies. It had been a long month but I finally had two days left.

"But it is almost over in like two days," I whined.

"I can extend it too, Kris for another week and I'm thinking about going to gun range next week too."

I placed Jo Friday down immediately. That was the one thing I was not going to miss watching Jane shoot and possibly having a chance to join her. "Sorry Toto, looks like Oz must wait," I told my partner in crime. I then smiled and quickly sped off to my bedroom knowing full well that they were not kidding.

* * *

**Jane's POV**

_**3:00 am**_

"Jane," Maura gently nudged.

I groaned and opened one of my eyes before grabbing a pillow, covering my head. "Maura, why are you waking me up," I questioned groggily.

Maura gave a concern look, "I want to go check on Kris. She's making a lot of noise"

"I bet she just can't sleep and is wandering the kitchen for peanut butter."

"Well, get up and stop her."

"Maura, it's peanut butter," I whined. Suddenly I felt the pillow being pulled away from me causing me to look up at Maura who was looking down at me. I turned my head away and closed my eyes again before I felt the feeling of Maura's lips against my neck. I groaned softly as I sat up a bit while Maura straddled my lap.

She kissed up my jaw line then kissed my lips softly. She then pulled back and pleaded with puppy dog eyes, "Check on her please."

I sighed, resting my forehead against hers as I stated, "You don't play fair." Maura smiled and slipped off my lap while I stepped out of the bed to walk down the hallway. I opened the door to Kris' bedroom and I immediately dropped my jaw with a smile slowly forming. I closed the door then walked down the hallway back to Maura's bedroom.

"Is she okay," Maura inquired as she sat up.

"You have to come and see this." Maura gave a confused look and stood up, following me down the hallway back to Kris' room. I opened the door slowly and Maura quickly covered her mouth to contain her giggle.

There lying on her bed was Kris who was upside down and mumbling softly, "I want…to be...a flying monkey…big wings…"

"She wants to be a flying monkey," Maura questioned incredulously.

"Yup. Now, come on, I want to go to sleep."

R&I

_An hour later…_

_**CRASH**_

I quickly sat up at the sound of the crash. I immediately got out of the bed and grabbed the baseball bat unsure if it was Kris or a robber entering the house. I rushed down the hallway with the bat raised until I stopped at the doorway. I sighed and placed the bat down before walking back down the hallway.

"Maura, wake up," I nudged my girlfriend.

Maura looked up tiredly, "What's wrong? Is everything okay?" I gently pulled on her arm, walking her down the hallway while she rubbed her eyes of the sleep until I stopped her at the doorway. "Why am I out of bed, Jane," she questioned. I sighed and pointed toward the direction of the kitchen and Maura moved her gaze toward the kitchen.

The kitchen was a mess with food and papers all over the area. There were fruit from the fruit bowl on the counter and Kris' sheet music on the floor. I could tell Maura was surprise because of the mess. When done assessing the kitchen, her gaze finally met the sight of Kris marching around the kitchen with one of the wooden polls used in the garage over her right shoulder like a staff and the fruit bowl on her head. Finally, underneath her left arm was poor Jo Friday who looked like she needed help getting out.

I leaned in toward Maura and whispered, "Is she awake?"

"I believe our daughter is suffering from _somnambulism_," Maura answered.

I rubbed my forehead, "English, Maura. It is way too early for Google."

She glared at me then answered, "She's sleepwalking. I think instead of having her usual nightmare, her mind decided to retreat into something to comfort her."

"So you are telling me that Kris is no longer in Boston anymore."

"Yup, she thinks she's in Oz. Usually children can wake up and they will realize it but because Kris is such a deep sleeper, this can last a bit longer."

"In means of longer?"

"This can last from thirty seconds to thirty minutes and on a rare occasion, hours. Also Kris won't remember a thing about it."

"Great…"

Suddenly Kris placed Jo Friday down with poor dog running down the hallway. We then watched as Kris started to wobble around. Along with the wobbling, I heard Kris started to mumble, _"While…my thoughts were busy hatchin'…If I only had a brain…"_

"Even when she's asleep, she can still sing," I groaned.

"Truthfully, I would enjoy this and document this but I would like Kris to not break anything especially when swinging that poll around," Maura told me as she quickly moved around toward Kris who swung the poll.

I ducked as it almost hit my head as Kris continued, _"I'd unravel every…riddle…For any individ'le…"_

"_In trouble or in pain," _I mumbled and grabbed the poll causing Kris to fall backwards onto the sofa with a loud squeak.

"Jane, help," I heard Maura called for me. I quickly went around and picked Kris up who was still mumbling while Maura stood back up, dusting her body off. She fixed Kris' shirt and removed the bowl off her head. She walked into the kitchen and placed it down then looked at me. "Please take her to bed and tuck her in," she told me.

"I really hope she stays put."

"Lions, tigers, and bears…" Kris mumbled.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh fuckin' my." I then looked back at Maura and stated, "Remind me to hide that movie."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

_**8:00 am**_

I came out of my bedroom stretching and walked down the hallway into the kitchen. When I finished rubbing my eyes, I noticed that the kitchen was in a complete mess. There was food and papers all over the place, which made me wonder if this was my parents doing. I raised an eyebrow before I walked back down the hallway and knocked on the door. I opened it to see my parents still resting in bed with the covers over their bodies. "Um…guys, are you okay," I asked curiously.

"Is she sleepwalking again," I heard Jane mumbled.

I gave a surprise look, "Who was sleepwalking? Did Nonna come in and trashed the living room? Speaking of that, what happened to the kitchen?"

Maura looked up before she pulled the pillow away from Jane's face. "She's awake, Jane," she told her, "and she doesn't remember a thing."

"Who are we talking about?" Jane sat up and threw the pillow at me causing me to duck; I looked back up with a shock expression, "Hey, what was that for?"

"Go back to your room and sleep."

"But it's eight in the morning."

"Go to bed or I will make sure that you are on the other side of the rainbow."

"Sheesh, aren't we grumpy much," I walked over toward the door, preparing to close it. "You should sleep more like I did because I feel totally refresh. I'm glad I went to bed early." Suddenly another pillow was thrown at me and I quickly closed the door before I looked down at Jo Friday, "Do you know what's up with them?"

Jo Friday growled at me then she walked away.

I gave a confused look and shrugged while I began to hum to myself and sung, "_We are off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz."_

* * *

**Please review, PM, comment, etc! If you have ideas, I love to hear them because I already got a small list going of prompts and the whole impressions from the movie is based on a family member who does that for real. LOL!**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Prompt from 67blackbelt, I had to flip a coin for this because it was requested for either a follow up to the sex talk from Last Unbroken Heart or go more into Kris' injuries. The injuries won and I decided to take that from there.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

Does It Go Away?

**Jane's POV**

It had been a whole year since Adrian Marx's death and a whole year since Maura decided to foster Kris before we adopted her. The first winter snow had come down with Kris shoveling the driveway while Tommy and TJ played in the snow with Jo Friday. I noticed that Maura was standing at the porch with a cup of coffee in hand with one of Kris' leather jackets on.

I had learned quite quickly that Maura loved Kris' jacket. Like with my shirts, Maura adored to wear a certain piece of clothing that reminded her of us. Kris' jacket held a certain scent on the vanilla and cinnamon that Kris gave. I walked out and wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her cheek. "Kris slaving away," I joked softly.

"She's almost done and I have a cup of hot chocolate ready for her," Maura retorted.

I held my sweet girlfriend close while watching Kris finish the last bit of shoveling before rubbing her arms then her right hand. I gave a sad smile before I asked softly, "How is she doing?"

Maura looked up, "I've try to talk to her about it but she's avoiding it. She doesn't want the negative part of her life to damper the holiday, she said. I think she'd already visited Price."

"I think so too."

"Hey, you guys are going to let the cold air in the house," Kris stated as she quickly walked up to us. She then walked passed both of us to take off her jacket and beanie and quickly walked over to the counter. She lifted the cup up and took a big sip before she hummed in approval, "This is soooooo good."

"Glad you like it, Kris," Maura giggled. We walked back inside and closed the door, letting Tommy and TJ continue their playing before Maura asked casually, "Are you going to do anything with Aaron?"

Kris shook her head, "No, Aaron is leaving for Ireland to spend the holidays with his grandparents."

Then the door opened with TJ and Tommy walking in. TJ had begun to walk early and immediately he began to look for his best friend. He looked up with a smile as he slowly trotted to Kris whose sleeves were roll up with the scars showing. "Kis," he gently called for Kris with his arms open.

Kris smiled and took another sip before she lifted the little boy up. "Boy, you are getting heavy buddy," she stated.

We watched with smiles on our faces of the sight before TJ gently touched the scars on Kris' arms. Maura's breath hitched as I watched Kris anxiously for this was the first time TJ addressed them. He ran his fingers along a couple of them before looking up with a curious look, "Boo boo?"

I bit my lower lip while Tommy watched with us. Kris looked down at her arms before giving a small nod, "Yes, those are boo boos."

"Hurt?"

Kris nodded a bit. Then the next thing that happened literally almost broke my heart. TJ looked up at Kris before kissing her chin then kissing on the scars then softly said, "Beter?"

I watched, as Kris looked at him speechless, tears were ready to spring out of her eyes as she nodded, "Yeah…all better." She walked over to us and handed TJ to Maura before walking down the hallway and entering her bedroom, closing the door.

Tommy went over to Maura, grabbing TJ. "I'm so sorry guys, I didn't expect-"

"It's okay, Tommy. Kris knows that TJ means well. It's just this time of the year, Kris is _reflecting_ about certain things," Maura assured.

I nodded in agreement, "We'll talk to her. We'll see you later, little bro." Tommy nodded and walked out of the house with TJ while I looked back at Maura, "How are we going to do this?"

Maura took my hand and kissed it gently, "We'll handle this together."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

"_Does it burn, Kris? Deal with the pain."_

"_Stop…stop it."_

"_You are just like me."_

It stills a nightmare that haunts me at night. I sometimes think that this life I have now is my mind trying to formulate to escape from the pain. I sometimes think I'm still with Adrian being tortured and that Maura and Jane weren't really but something I created. Then I would wake up and realize that I was still here in my room with my parents down the hallway.

I ran my hand down my scars before tracing the one scar that TJ kissed softly. I adored the little boy so much but I just wished that he didn't have to see them. One day, he would have to find out when he's older. "Kris," I glanced up to see Jane and Maura entering the room.

Maura entered first and sat on one side then Jane set on the other. She touched my cheek softly, "Kris, are you okay?"

"Hmm yeah, I'm fine. I'm just feeling sick that's all," I let out a fake cough.

"Kris, please don't lie. I know that affected you."

I took a deep breath and looked down before looking back at them. "Still gets to me, you know," I told them softly.

Jane rubbed my back and took my right hand. "You don't talk about it and all we know that you were tortured, Kris but you never go into detail about it," Jane pointed out.

I shook my head, "That's because I relive it in my nightmares and I already had to talk to a doctor." I suddenly realized my slip up because I noticed Jane and Maura's expression went from worry to shock. They knew that I was adamant about not talking to doctor, let alone a shrink. Maura looked at me and I sighed again, "Yeah, I've talked with a shrink before."

"I thought you didn't talk to one," Maura mentioned.

I shook my head, "It wasn't my favorite idea but the hospital wanted to see my mental state."

"Kris, I know you don't like talking about," Maura then touched my cheek to make me face her. I looked into her hazel eyes before I looked away, "Please don't shut us out. We are here for you because you are _our_ daughter."

"No matter what," Jane reassured.

I then looked down flexing my hands, "My nightmares become almost life like and I'm not even experiencing it. I'm watching my younger self getting tortured and it just makes the scars sting as if they were brand new." I then ran my finger against the scar, "Sometimes the scars would scab and Adrian would reopen them…" I swallowed the thick lump in my throat, "He would bind me in a chair and just practice with his knife. One or two times at least, giving new scars. After I was unbound, I would use a piece of clothing to cover it. He laughed at my pain and ridiculed at my weakness. I could not fight back. These are just signs and reminders how weak I am."

"That's bullshit," my head snapped up toward Maura.

"You just cussed…"

"I know I did but that's because what you said about you being weak is bullshit. Kris, you are strong and determined. These scars like Jane's are a testament of how strong and courageous you are."

"Maura's right," Jane pointed out. She lifted her hands then took my right hand to compare scars before she stated, "You have fought back and do you remember what you said when I told you to leave?"

"When do I ever listen," I chuckled.

Jane smiled, "You do sometimes but that's because you are stubborn." She rubbed my hand a bit then rubbed my arms before kissing my forehead, "We've been through hell and back, Kiddo. Bullets and knives for us with an occasional fight."

I let out a small chuckle before I looked down, "Does it ever go away, Ma?"

Jane looked down at my hand then lifted my chin up to face her. She gave a sad smile at me then said softly, "It doesn't go away fully. The nightmares and all but the feeling of being broken goes because you have her," she pointed to Maura then pointed back at herself, "and me who love you."

I closed my eyes resting my head on Jane's shoulder feeling her hug me. I then felt Maura lean against my body, hugging me softly as she whispered, "We are here for you, no matter what."

"Always…"

I smiled a bit; _Always…I like the sound of that._

* * *

**Please review, PM, comment, etc! I love ideas because I put in my wonderful list of prompts. Also thank you for following, favoriting, and reviewing! So thank you! Check out 'Shadows of Boston' too!**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: A prompt from crazyninjagirl, Kris has a optometrist appointment and Jane and Maura have to take her. While Kris is getting checked out, Maura has to explain to panicking Jane about the process then Kris picks out new glasses after hearing her parents.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

Specs

**Maura's POV**

I love my girlfriend dearly but when she gets whiny and annoying. I just wish to shut her up but then again, I am a bit more sophisticated than that. "Jane, will you stop complaining," I told her as we sat in the office.

Jane looked up, glaring at me before looking around. "I bet Kiddo is getting her eyes poked and she's begging for us to come in," Jane stated.

I rolled my eyes, "It is an optometrist appointment, Jane. It is not vital surgery where we need to sign Kris' life away."

"They are poking her eyes with weird objects and putting eye drops that change her eyes to yellow."

A fun fact that many did not know about Jane was that she didn't like going to the eye doctor. Even though she has perfect vision, she hated to go because of the eye infection she gained about two years ago. One bad doctor and now, Jane did not like going to the eye doctor and now worried about Kris.

"Jane," I touched her hand, kissing it softly, "Kris is a very independent child who knows her eyes are very bad especially when she can't read the score to the Soxs game." I noticed Jane's expression slightly change at the sound of those horrible words; Kris and Jane were _avid_ fans of baseball especially the Red Soxs. Just hearing those words caused Jane to slump in her chair.

"I don't like this still," Jane whined like a child.

"It's just a routine eye appointment. All they are doing is checking her eyes making sure there aren't lumps, diseases, and Kris may get contacts."

"I don't think she should. I'm too used to see Kris wearing glasses but I don't want my kid being poked. What if they have to use needles? You know she hates needles."

"Jane, people are going to hear you but I doubt that they will use needles especially when there is no reason too. But will you stop whining like a child because I came here to help Kris with her glasses not watch my girlfriend act like a child."

Jane glared at me, "I am not acting like a child but if they don't use needles. They are going to make her eyes yellow and don't shush me."

"They are not going to be yellow for long, Jane! They are dilating her eyes."

"Ladies, keep your voices down," the receptionist scolded causing Jane and I to scowl at her quickly. She immediately went back to typing at her computer.

* * *

**Kris' POV**

"_It's just a routine eye appointment. All they are doing is checking her eyes making sure there aren't lumps, diseases, and Kris may get contacts_," I heard Maura explained.

I then heard Jane retort, "_I don't think she should. I'm too used to see Kris wearing glasses but I don't want my kid being poked. What if they have to use needles? You know she hates needles."_

_That is true. I do not like needles._

"You don't like needles, Kris," the doctor asked.

"_Jane, people are going to hear you but I doubt that they will use needles especially when there is no reason too. But will you stop whining like a child because I came here to help Kris with her glasses not watch my girlfriend act like a child."_

I chuckled softly and my optometrist looked at me curiously. "Those women are a bit loud," he chuckled. "Are they your parents, Kris," he inquired as he checked my eyes.

"Yup."

"Interesting, I'm so used to the silence accompanied with you then the loudness."

"I like it," I answered.

The doctor pulled his weird gizmo away from my eyes before he stated, "I don't see why you wear your glasses very often?"

"Because," I shrugged.

"Well a new pair glasses then for you to wear." I smiled, nodded then hopped off the chair, looking at the mirror to see the tinge of yellow in my eyes, and I smirked slightly. I opened the door seeing Jane and Maura stand up immediately.

* * *

**Jane's POV**

When Kris came out, she was still tabbing her eyes with the tissue. I looked at Maura, "I told you about the yellow eyes."

"You guys are very loud," Kris stated as she threw the tissue away.

Maura glared at me before I crossed my arms, "She started it."

"So mature, Ma," Kris chuckled.

"I know. She's acting like a child," Maura argued.

I rolled my eyes but let my eyes wander to Kris who walked toward the giant wall of glasses. She let her yellow which was slowly going back to blue eyes gaze at the glasses while Maura approached Kris' doctor while I approached Kris who was staring at the various glasses.

"New specs?"

Kris nodded, "My eyes are horrible as hell according to the doctor so I got to get a new pair."

I looked at the glasses on the wall, running my fingers over some of them. I then noticed a pair and placed them on. "Kris, how about these," I questioned. Kris turned around to look at me before she started to giggle quietly. "What? I'm Clark Kent," I told her with the thick black frame glasses. Kris grabbed the glasses off my face, placing them back on the rack. I then grabbed another pair until Kris smacked my hand away from the glasses. "Hey," I whined.

"You might break something and Mom's right, you whine too much," Kris pointed out.

I flicked Kris' nose and Kris flicked mine back before I quickly grabbed her and placed her in the chokehold. Kris was laughing with me laughing as well with her hand tapping on my arm. "Tap out," Kris whispered.

"Jane, let go of Kris before she passes out," Maura told her.

I released her quickly with Kris gasping for air before she looked up. A smile slowly formed on her face and I noticed it, "Why are you smiling?" Kris pointed toward the wall and I looked up to see a pair of glasses that screamed Kris. I grabbed the pair and handed them to Kris.

Kris grabbed the pair and placed them on before facing the mirror. They were silver metal framed glasses and they were the simplest design ever. Kris looked older and even wiser with them on as I chuckled, "How do you feel, Ben Franklin?"

"Like a hundred bucks," she grinned and with that smile on her face, I smiled. She turned back at the mirror, looking at herself.

I could also hear Kris' doctor state to Maura, "You know she doesn't even have to wear her glasses _all the time_. Truthfully her glasses are more used to read but ever since I knew Kris, she wears her glasses constantly."

I glanced over at Kris who was still in trance with her glasses. I touched her shoulders, hugging her softly, "You look great."

"Thank you," Kris smiled.

I looked over at Maura who could see the smile on Kris' face. It was meant that Kris was happy about the new but same look that made Kris. I looked back at Kris, "You want them?"

Kris nodded and Maura smiled and stated, "We'll get them."

* * *

**Summer time gives me so much time to type and I got this done right before tomorrow's episode! Go me and also please review, PM, comment, etc! Give me ideas if you like, please. Also thank you to my readers for their awesomeness!**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Before Last Unbroken Heart and this prompt is from wolfergirl who asked for an April Fools' Day with Kris doing an interesting prank and it causes for Maura's things to disappear through out the day. Here's what I got and also, sorry for the delay, crazy week.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

April Fools' Day

"_You have no sense of humor."_

"_I have a sense of humor! I'm funny as hell!"_

"_You make jokes but you do not do pranks well. Halloween was okay but come on, you can't beat me in April Fools' jokes."_

"_You know what, Jane? You are on."_

* * *

**Maura's POV**

It was April 1st or April Fools' Day and I was prepared for anything and everything especially when I am best friends with Jane Rizzoli. However, it was highly unusual to have Kris leave the house before me was highly unusual.

I arrived at my office when I noticed a body sitting on my autopsy table already covered by the sheet, meaning that the examination had already begun on the body. I walked over to the body and pulled the sheet off to reveal the face to see a young woman covered in a large amount of blood. Her face was covered in it too and I felt bad for the poor girl as I placed the sheet back on.

I would hope that she is place back inside the crypt when her examination was completed. I turned away from the autopsy table and I walked off into my office to start my paperwork.

I would happily say that it was a slow day. I knew Jane was pulling pranks upstairs and I hope she would not do it to me if she knew better. After last year's fiasco with my Prada purse ruin and a long lecture from Angela, Jane knew that I was not a person to prank. However, when ten arrived, I wondered why Kris had not come down to visit me or at least, text me. I pulled out my phone and texted Kris a simple message.

**Kris, where are you by chance?**

Not even five minutes later, Kris texted me back. **Just doing errands,** she answered. I placed my phone down then looked up when I noticed that one of my tribal masks was missing. I raised an eyebrow and sighed, suspecting that a certain detective was the culprit.

R&I

_**10: 15: **_My new book about ballistics disappeared from the shelf after I walked away to the bathroom.

_**10: 40: **_After returning from changing into my scrubs and walking over to my tray with my new shipment of steel medical tools should be placed at. I noticed that my scalpel was missing. This was now becoming very childish.

_**11: 15: **_My good pen disappeared after returning from changing out of my scrubs.

_**11:55: **_"She did not do what I think she did," I mumbled a bit as I looked around my desk. I quickly went over to my purse and looked inside before I pulled back. I frowned and huffed, "Jane Rizzoli, you are dead."

* * *

**Jane's POV**

I love April Fools' Day. It is my favorite holiday to just mess with people especially with Crowe. So far, I made his chair to fall apart and switched his coffee with a disgusting tea that Maura loves. I glanced at my watch realizing that Maura was due to be up here for lunch but instead of the normal clicking of high heels.

I heard loud stomps.

I turned around to greet her but instead I noticed that Maura was stomping in as she handed me an autopsy report. "Okay where are my things," she demanded.

I raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"My white tribal mask is missing then my book about ballistics went missing. Then one of my scalpels to my new supplies is missing as well when I wanted to start my autopsy. But you have reached the final straw, Jane Clementine Rizzoli-"

"Maur-"

"Oh no, you are not cutting me off. I have a majority of _my_ belongings disappearing and I'm getting quite annoyed." She frowned and crossed her arms, glaring at me, "I get that it is April Fools' Day but I would like my belongings back especially _my phone_. I don't know how you are doing it but I do not care."

I stood up from my chair. "I've been up here the whole time," I told her, "so I don't know what you are talking about and you can even search my desk. I know for a fact I haven't touched anything that is yours especially your phone."

Suddenly Maura approached my desk and sat down in my chair, opening drawers. When she opened the drawer that usually held my badge, I noticed that the drawer was empty. "Where's my badge," I questioned, "It was in there when I put it in there this morning."

Maura stood up, "I'm sorry, Jane. I thought since it was April Fools' Day that you took my things."

"You _assumed_, Maura and now you are making me wonder a bit."

"How so?"

I leaned against my desk, "You are missing a couple of things and I'm missing my badge. Kris is MIA and-"

"Pardon me? MIA?"

"Missing in action, ya know? Disappeared? Plus she only send me one text today," I pulled out my cell phone and read the message aloud, "Went out to do errands, enjoy the day."

"She sent me the same thing."

I clipped my phone until I realized something. It was April Fools' Day after all and I did tell Kris yesterday that she had no sense of humor. I smirked, "By chance, anything seemed different today?"

Maura gave a quizzical look before she stated, "I did have a body come in but I haven't begun the autopsy yet." I rolled my eyes, taking Maura's hand quickly and began to pull her to the elevator, "Jane, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

R&I

We arrived back to the morgue before I noticed that the white sheet that was normally over a body was on the floor. I then looked over to see one of the crypts open and I quietly walked over to see my badge and all of Maura's things inside. Maura bent over and questioned, "How did-"

I quickly covered her mouth when I heard loud crunchy. I placed my finger over my lips as I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Kris' number. I waited to hear a phone ring but instead I heard Kris' voice answer and happened to be close by, "Hello?"

"Hey Kris, just wondering how are the errands doing," I asked as I quietly approached toward Maura's office. We slowly walked in and looked behind Maura's desk where her thingy that stretched her was at to see a blood colored cover Kris was hanging upside down. She glanced at her watch before she went to her jean pocket and pulled out her glasses.

"Oh they are just fine, having loads of fun," Kris smiled. She placed the phone aside letting out a loud chuckle, "Don't have a sense of humor. I might have pulled off the best prank in the century." Maura frowned while I closed my phone and walked up to Kris before flipping her back up causing a loud yelp to erupt.

When she was right side up, I chuckled lightly. She definitely tricked Maura pretty well because she was wearing a lot of what looked like blood. She had green colored contacts and what seemed to be special effects make up on her face. "I have to admit, this is pretty good," I told her.

She smiled, "April Fools'."

Maura suddenly pushed me aside and placed her hand out, "Can I _please _have my cell phone back now?" Kris went to her back pocket and placed the phone in Maura's hand. All of a sudden, Maura pushed her back causing Kris to go backwards.

"Hey," Kris squeaked loudly.

"April Fools'," Maura quipped as she left her office to the elevator.

* * *

**Please review, PM, comment, etc! Also join in my writing fun and give me ideas you like to see Kris in with Jane and Maura. I got a couple of them on my special list! Love to hear from you! Also check out 'Shadows of Boston'!**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Takes a place after Ch. 31. Another prompt from wolfergirl, Kris stores a box of fireworks in her room and somehow they get lit up. The results are burns and stuff all over her ceiling with a very shocked Maura staring at the damage and Jane laughing.**

**A/N 2: We have reached Ch. 40, holy chicken butts! I never wrote so much in my life and I will like to thank my readers who follow, favorite, review and give me wonderful ideas!**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch.1**

* * *

Scorch

**Jane's POV**

"Why can't we leave them at your place or even in the garage," Kris whined as we carried the boxes down the hallway.

I rolled my eyes, "Because there is no room in the garage and also I don't think it would be a smart idea to keep fireworks in my apartment. Kris, it's just left over fireworks from the holiday that _Tommy_ didn't bother to get ride of."

Suddenly Kris stopped and glared at me. "Of course, Tommy did that but you decided that it's _smart_ to place the fireworks in my room, in my closet right now when a baseball game is going on," she pointed out.

"That's why we are doing this now so we won't miss anymore and like anything is going to happen to them. Also I'm only having you hold them until I am able to properly store them away."

Kris sighed and opened her door to her room. We walked in and Kris placed one box on her bed. "I want to see what's going in my closet," Kris stated. She opened up the box and began to run her hands through them. "Let's see we got sparklers, firecrackers, more stuff and more stuff. Oh and lighters," she raised the lighters before placing it back. I then pulled out a sparkler and taking the wrapping off. I observed the little stick before I placed it back in the wrapping. Kris closed the box then turned back around, "The things we do for Tommy."

I nodded in agreement while I grabbed the box and placed both boxes in the top area of her closet. Kris then closed the door before she turned around, "If I get in trouble for having them, you are going under the bus with me."

"Maura won't get mad at you for just holding them for me." Kris rolled her eyes while I hugged her around her shoulders, "Trust me about this, what can go wrong?"

"You tell me that now."

R&I

_**Later that night…**_

"Okay, good night Jane," Kris told me as she hugged me and began to walk down the hallway.

Maura smiled at Kris before she looked at me, "Thanks for keeping her company on your day off."

I smiled back at Maura, "I love spending time with Kris so we just chilled for a bit and that's all basically it." I leaned against the doorway moving a bit closer to Maura who leaned in and hugged me gently. I held her close gently rubbing her back slowly then pulled back.

Maura opened her mouth about to say something before I suddenly heard Kris shout, "OH FUCK!"

* * *

**Kris' POV**

_I am throwing Jane under the bus for this one._

After I cussed extremely loud, I stormed out of my room to grab the fire extinguisher underneath the sink. (Yeah, don't know why Maura has one in the house but anyways…) I then ran back and tamed the fire that had appeared in my closet. I placed it down and my jaw dropped fast because along the ceiling, Maura's _white_ ceiling, were scorch marks.

"Oh. My. God," my eyes widened and I gave a sheepish expression to Maura who was standing with a very shocked expression. As she stared at the damage, I decided to pull down the foamed boxes to see that there was not that much damage. It seems the sparklers magically lit up unless….

I pulled out one of the sparklers and read the small print, _Automatic lighter. Once wrapping is off, oxygen activates sparklers. Use with caution._

"Lovely," I mumbled. I then heard footsteps and I turned to see Jane coming in with a worried look before I squinted my eyes at her then pointed to the scorch mark. "Nothing would happen you say," I mimicked Jane's voice. Jane continued to wear her worried expression but slowly it melted it away for some reason. Suddenly she released a loud laugh and I just gave an astonished look as I squeaked, "You are laughing."

Maura turned around, "Jane, this is not funny! My ceiling has a scorch mark!"

"I…know," Jane stated trying to catch her breath. "But…Kris…you ran…so fast…arms…waving like a mad woman."

Maura and I looked at each other before I looked at Maura. "May I," I asked Maura who knew what I meant.

She glanced at me and kissed my cheek, whispering, "Don't leave a mess and if you need help getting rid of the body, let me know."

Jane's eyes widened while I chuckled at Maura's joke. As Maura walked out, Jane looked back at me with a questioning expression. "Did she just make a joke or did I miss something," I questioned. I gave Jane a wicked smile as I pulled off my glasses, placing them on my nightstand before I cracked my knuckles and wiggle my fingers at her. Jane pointed at me as she began to back away, "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

* * *

**Maura's POV**

_My ceiling is scorched and I expect those two to repaint it but right now, I will let Kris deal with Jane since Jane finds the situation funny._

"You wouldn't dare," I heard Jane state to Kris.

"Try me," Kris retorted.

All of a sudden, I heard a loud thud and tons of laughing. "Kris, stop….too…much…stop," Jane gasped between breaths.

"Next time, you should listen to me," Kris argued.

"Stop…Maura…help…"

"You are on your own, Jane," I stated back loudly before I took a small sip from my wine and took my seat on the sofa as I began to read. I heard another thud and another laugh before a smirk formed on my lips slowly, _Never an ordinary with those two._

* * *

**Please review, PM, comment, etc! I love to hear from you especially your ideas! They are amazing!**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: It's Rizzoli Tuesday, which is after Maura Monday. I think those are funny but anyways, this is a prompt from 67blackbelt. This is all about the grandparents and how they compare Jane and Maura with Kris. They compare about certain qualities that caused problems or got them into trouble.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

She's Ours

**Kris' POV**

"Oh Kris, there you are," I heard Nonna say as I walked inside the guesthouse. I peered over the counter to see Nonna sitting with Grandma on the sofa. It was a rarity to see both elder women sitting together without Jane and Maura sitting there with them. "Come over here, I want to show you some pictures," she told me.

I walked over, placing my bag down on the counter and walked over to them. I took a seat in between them while Nonna placed a giant photo album on my lap. I looked down at it to see a little girl with crazy brown curls and a pout graced her face, wearing what seemed to be a pink poke dot dress. I looked at Nonna, "Whose this?"

Nonna smiled, "That's Jane."

"No…" I started to laugh loudly.

"She was about five years old and she was so upset when she had to wear that dress. She threw a tantrum and then some. It's still very difficult with her to this day but it reminds me of a particular teenager who was trying to avoid wearing that black dress," she smirked gently. I blushed and rolled my eyes while Nonna released a loud laugh. "Jane still has that fierce Italian temper to this day," she mentioned.

"Don't I know it," I retorted.

"Kris," I looked over at Grandma who held a small photo album. A personal one, it seems to be as she opened it up to me to show a little girl with blonde waves wearing a white dress and was crotched down by a lock box, a very big one. "That is our television box and your grandfather and I did not want Maura to watch any," she explained.

"It was locked?"

"It was," Grandma laughed softly. "I always wondered how she learned how to pick a lock. She was so inquisitive about certain things but I think that was something I could never scold her about. I took a picture and I dismissed it. She was so determined to get it unlock that she never gave up on it after three hours."

"Wow three hours? Maura never found out that you know about this?"

"She hasn't to this day."

**BUZZ…BUZZ…**

* * *

**Angela's POV**

I could hear Kris' phone ring loudly and Kris stood up from her spot between Constance and I. She picked it up and greeted softly, "Hello…Hey Mom…" Kris smiled a bit before she suddenly frowned, and whined, "Do I have to?"

Constance gave a curious look as I whispered, "That's from Jane and I've seen Kris when she loses her temper, she's definitely a Rizzoli."

"Uh fine, I'll go, Mom," Kris sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. She leaned against the counter and I chuckled as she rolled her eyes before she inquired, "Just curious, what are we doing…why do I need to know? Its curiosity kills the cat….But Mom…Ma doesn't even know but I still have to dress in that _thing_ called a dress…uh okay, love you too."

Kris hung up and groaned loudly. "What was that about, darling," Constance inquired as she looked over her shoulder.

Our granddaughter scrunched her nose, "I have to go somewhere that Mom is not telling me about."

She walked over to her bag, placing it over her body and began to walk to the door. "Where are you going," I asked curiously.

"I'm going to find out where I'm going to because if I have to wear a dress, there better be a very good reason because though my dress is nice, I would like to breathe." She quickly walked over and kissed both of our cheeks before she shouted, "See you two later." She then opened the door and left the house.

"She won't wait until they arrive," Constance inquired. I shook my head and she released a small laugh, "There's the inquisitive and determination." I smiled, sipping my drink before I stood up walking over to the kitchen. I poured us both a glass of wine then handed it to Constance who asked, "What is the occasion?"

"I say we make a toast to our granddaughter. She is definitely Jane's daughter-"

"As well as Maura's."

I nodded, "But most of all she's ours."

Constance smiled, taped my glass, and said softly before she took a sip, "I will toast to that indeed, Angela."

* * *

**I hope this met expectations but I'm excited for tonight's episode because I am! But please review, PM, comment, etc. Also please send me your ideas because I love them and please check out 'Shadows of Boston'! Thank you!**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: If you did not see 4x05 then you will not get the scene and don't worry no spoilers. Totally inspired by Jane hitting her head on the yoga mat. I seriously thought Angie bruised her forehead but yes, I was inspired.**

**Prior to Last Unbroken Heart**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

Yoga

**Jane's POV**

"But Maura," I whined to her as we were pulling up to the yoga studio, "I _really_ don't want to see that grease monkey of a yoga instructor."

Maura sighed, "Jane, can you just go without complaining this time?"

"But I really don't want to go," I whined again as I crossed my arms.

"Jane-"

"Can we stop arguing for a second please," we both turned around to see Kris groggily waking up from the backseat. She sat up; rubbing her eyes then placed her glasses on. She stretched a bit then asked, "Okay, what's this whole epic debate about?"

"She," I pointed to Maura, "wants me to do yoga."

"I did running, basketball, softball, and I did kickboxing with you," Maura argued.

"You wanted to learn to defend yourself!"

"Okay enough," Kris stated. She looked at her watch for a moment before she asked, "You have that yoga studio in the house. How about Maura and I do the yoga instead of you, Jane?"

"You want to do yoga," Maura asked Kris.

Kris glanced at me then back at Maura giving her a small smile. "It won't hurt and anyways, I've got to lose some of the Christmas fat," she patted her stomach.

I rolled my eyes realizing that it was slightly true. Kris went on a crazy food attack during Christmas because everyone did make delicious food. What other reason would be the reason why I was known as Roly Poly Rizzoli? The answer was Ma's food and Kris decided to do yoga to lose it all.

_Lord, help her._

Maura drove for a couple more minutes before we returned back to her house. We pulled up into the driveway and Maura stepped out of the car walking quickly inside to step up the yoga studio. Kris stepped out next and stopped me from entering the house. I turned around and looked at her, "What?"

"You owe me big time, Jane," Kris simply said before walking inside.

R&I

_**Three hours later…**_

I spent most of my time in the living room watching the basketball game until I heard a loud groan. I turned around to see Kris wearing a sports bra with her scars exposed, stretchy pants and her hair pulled back. She was covered in sweat and she looked completely exhausted as she grabbed a towel to dry her face. Then she collapsed next to me and relaxed back, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath in.

"Tired," I asked. She opened one of her eyes and glared at me before closing her eyes again. I sat up and looked at her, releasing a chuckle, "It could not be that bad."

"Oh you knew how bad it would be," Kris retorted as she opened her eyes.

"Wasn't that wonderful, Kris," Maura suddenly asked as she entered the kitchen. "Don't you feel refresh and relaxed?"

"More like sore and grumpy," I mumbled.

Kris kicked my shin causing me to flinch while Kris turned and smiled, "It was pleasant, Maura. I do feel a bit sore."

"But you are more flexible," Maura retorted. "Go ahead and show Jane."

"What?"

"Show Jane." I kept my laughter in as Kris stood up and got onto the floor, Maura then stated, "Do a king pigeon move."

"I'm lucky I'm flexible," Kris mumbled as she did the pose slowly. I groaned in pain seeing the awkward position before Kris released the hold and lay on the floor. She looked up at me and mimicked, "It could not be that bad. If I have to hear cardio again, I promise you that I will hide the instant."

"You are evil."

"Nope, I'm a total angel," she then climbed back onto the sofa. "Can I have a bit of ice or something, please," Kris asked.

"You have two legs," I retorted.

"Jane," Maura scolded me, "be helpful. All you have done is sit there and watch the basketball game. Help Kris and get her some ice."

I huffed and stood up from my seat. Kris smiled at me, "Thank you, Jane."

"Anything else," I questioned.

"You can rub my feet," I glared at Kris and grabbed the pillow hitting her in the face. She covered herself trying to grab my arm before she finally stated, "Okay…okay…never mind. I was just kidding."

I placed the pillow down, walking to the kitchen, "Yeah I thought so."

* * *

**Review, PM, comment, etc! Also my list is on empty, so some ideas would be nice please! I enjoy hearing from you all and yes, if you guys are reading 'Shadows of Boston', I'm working on it diligently.**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: This is prompt is from sammy1981 who asked if I ever was going to have Hope and Cailin meet Kris. Also Sammy gave me some brainstorm ideas and I used it.**

**Also I think it was about time but we got to clear some timeline stuff. Maura had her kidney transplant for Cailin after 'Last Unbroken Heart' like immediately after. Kris finally meets them two months later in November. Oh my poor brain *goes to Maura's office to find aspirin*.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

Quite the Surprise

**Cailin's POV**

"One caramel frappuccino with extra whip cream," I gave my order as I looked down at my book. They placed my order on the table and asked for the money. I placed my book down, realizing that I didn't have my wallet in my hand. I began to look for it before I heard a couple people complained. "I'm so sorry," I apologized softly before I noticed another hand placed a twenty-dollar bill on the table.

"This should cover mine and hers. So can I have one grande vanilla coffee," the voice softly asked. I looked up to see a brunette about my height with glasses at the rim of her nose, a leather jacket was on her body with jeans and it was appropriate for the cool weather of November.

The barista placed the coffee on the table, handing the change back before the girl walked away from the counter.

I picked up my cup following her. I stepped out of the shop looking around before I heard the voice, "You looking for me?" I turned around to see the girl sipping her coffee while I took a seat in front of her.

"You didn't have to pay for that," I told her, feeling a bit of guilt rising.

She shrugged, "It's fine. You were a bit into her book and I did the same thing when I was in college."

"Was," I raised an eyebrow. She looked a bit older but I thought about two years or so. I never thought she would be a college graduate already. I placed my hand out to her, "I'm Cailin."

She shook my head, "I'm Kris."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen," she simply answered. My jaw dropped slightly at the answer and Kris gave a light laugh before she stated, "I know it's quite surprising. I'm a former protégé."

"That answers it."

"So," she gestured to my book, "you are studying medicine. My mom is a pathologist and I studied a bit of forensic science. You like it?"

"I think it's great and funny thing too, my mom is a doctor as well."

* * *

**Kris' POV**

Cailin and I talked for a while. I learned that she was in college and was recovering a recent kidney transplant. I was surprise to learn also that we talked so much that her mother, Doctor Hope Martin found us talking. The good doctor looked like someone I knew but I could not point it out. However, never had I ever gained so many compliments before because of my brilliant mind (well besides my parents).

By late afternoon, I glanced at my watch. "Oh shoot, I got to go," I stated to them as I stood up from the table.

"You have to go," Hope inquired as she stood up.

"Yeah, I do. I'm going to be late for dinner and my Nonna will not be happy if I am, again."

"Do you need a ride," Cailin asked as she stood up with her mother. We were walking down the sidewalk and I glanced at my watch again. She gave a small smile, "Don't want you to be late after all."

I gave a sheepish smile, "You got a point there."

R&I

We pulled up to Maura's house with me stepping off the car. Hope and Cailin gave me a very confused look then Hope inquired softly, "This is where you live?"

I looked back at the house, "Yup."

"Kris, there you are," I turned around to see Jane walking out onto the driveway then stopped about halfway. I gave a confused look at her before I heard additional footsteps and Maura came out to greet me.

But as she approached further, she gave a surprise look. "Hope? Cailin," Maura questioned softly.

"You know them, Mom," I questioned.

Cailin gave a shock look, pointing to Maura. "She's your mom," she questioned me.

The engine to the car stopped with both women stepping out of the car. Hope and Maura gazed at each other for a minute before I asked Maura, "How, by chance, do you know Doctor Martin?"

"I'm her mother," Hope answered.

My eyes widened then I glanced at Maura to Hope to Cailin. I looked at Jane to make sure that this was not a sick joke but she nodded and stated, "Hope is Maura's biological mother and Cailin is her half sister." I nodded again still unable to form words before Jane asked, "How did you meet them?"

"Coffee," I simply answered as I stepped forward. I bit my lower lip then looked at Maura who seemed conflicted. I knew she had went to the hospital then was a bit moody for a couple months then it finally clicked as I glanced at Cailin then back at Maura. "You donated your kidney to her," I pointed out.

Maura nodded and I ran my hand through my hair. "Well this is…interesting," I stated softly.

"I agree," Hope smiled at me. She looked over at Maura then at Jane before saying to them, "You have a very intelligent and well mannered daughter. You must be very proud of her?"

A hot blush formed on my face before I felt Jane pat my shoulder softly. "We are," she answered Hope.

A long silence came and finally Hope stated, "Well, we better get going. Kris was telling us that her Nonna didn't want her late for dinner."

"Would you like to stay," Maura inquired suddenly.

Hope bit her lower lip before she smiled softly. "Maybe another time," she told her. "It's been a surprising for all of us and I believe Cailin already has Kris' number. Maybe they can plan it out together."

"Will next week work," I awkwardly asked them.

Hope smiled, "I think it can."

* * *

**Review, PM, comment, etc! If you haven't read 'Shadows of Boston' you must read it because I wrote like a crazy chapter but if you have ideas, let me know! I love them!**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Happy Rizzoli Tuesday! This is a one shot that got really long. This prompt is from wolfergirl who said have TJ come over, gaining Jane and Maura's attention and have Kris get jealous. Well, here's the aftermath of my writing!**

**A/N: Updates maybe a bit slower due to laptop being mean. I'll be typing with other computer but yeah...onto the story.**

**Before 'Shadows of Boston'**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

Jealousy

**Kris' POV**

_**Monday**_

"Thanks for doing this, Janie," Tommy thanked again.

"It's no problem, Tommy. TJ has Maura, Kris and I and we all know how much TJ loves his auntie," Jane assured Tommy as she took TJ from him. I grabbed TJ's bag, placing it over my shoulder to take it down to my room.

Maura had kept TJ's crib in case he ever came over and since the guest room became my bedroom, it meant I was either going to have him as a roommate or I move out of the room. Of course, I didn't mind sleeping in the living room since that was where I first slept. I placed the bag down before I reentered the living room to see Jane and Maura fawning over TJ.

I chuckled lightly at my mothers. Jane made herself look like a total badass but truthfully, she was a teddy bear and I loved to see her like that. Tommy needed a small holiday from daddy duties so he decided to go on a one-week vacation out sailing. But Nonna was out of town to visit her cousin who lived in New York. Also, Lydia was busy with her job so that left only Jane and Maura as the babysitters and I was the back up.

"Kris," I snapped out my thoughts to see Maura looking at me, "aren't you suppose to be heading to the station soon?"

"Oh right," I answered with a light chuckle. I went back to my room grabbing one of my zip up jackets then walked back out grabbing my satchel from the sofa. Jane and Maura were still occupied with TJ who was giggling loudly, saying small words to them. "Well, I'm heading out," I told them.

"Bye Kris," Jane simply stated, still focusing on TJ.

"We will see you later," Maura stated as she tickled TJ causing his giggles to go louder. I shrugged then walked out of the house.

R&I

I was placing the last file in the drawer before I sat down at my desk. Three hours of file organizing in alphabetical order made you tired. I picked up my phone as I sat down and checked for any calls or texts for the hundredth time, seeing nothing. I released a small sigh knowing that my parents were a bit occupied with TJ.

"You doing anything with Jane and Maura, Kris," Korsak asked suddenly

Usually Korsak was being Dr. Doolittle and watching his Youtube videos but he must have noticed that I was glancing at my phone. I glanced up at him and nodded with a wide smile. "Jane and I are going to the shooting range tomorrow and on Wednesday, Maura and I are going to this Jazz festival in the evening but right now we are watching TJ," I informed him.

"How is he," he inquired.

I shrugged, "He's good. Still being a giggly baby but he talks occasionally." I glanced at my phone again but slid the phone into my back pocket. I knew they weren't going to call anytime soon.

* * *

_**Tuesday**_

When I got home last night, Jane and Maura were _still_ busy with TJ. He was in high chair, tossing food at them, laughing at the mess. I told them how the day went but they still seemed a bit preoccupied and I didn't blame them. The bad part though was a bad thunderstorm came and TJ was up most of the night.

I woke up the next morning, dressed in some cargo pants and short sleeve BPD shirt. I walked into the kitchen and noticed Jane still in her pajamas with Maura attempting to feed TJ. "Hey," I gently touched Jane's shoulder, "how come you are not dressed?"

"Kiddo, I'm really tired. Maybe you can do something else today because I'm not going to be able to go to the shooting range," Jane groaned. She took a small sip from the coffee mug before she smile a bit when TJ giggled lightly.

I nodded, "I understand. Long night and all but maybe, Maura and I could do something together?"

Maura looked over her shoulder, "I'm sorry, Kris. I have to watch TJ then I have an autopsy later in the evening."

_You got to be kidding,_ my mind groaned. "Oh…okay, umm….that's fine."

"Maybe you can do something with Aaron?"

I shrugged, "Yeah I guess so. I'll call him when he gets back from school."

I slowly began to walk back to my bedroom before I heard Jane say to TJ, "You are so adorable. Yes, you are."

R&I

"Hey," Aaron bumped my shoulder as we were walking down the sidewalk. He stopped me, making me face him as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "What's wrong, beautiful," he asked softly.

"It's nothing," I answered back, giving him a soft smile.

Aaron raised an eyebrow, "Kris, I've been dating you for about a month or so but I know when something is bothering you. You are never _this_ quiet." I rolled my eyes and he gave a light chuckle, "So what's wrong?"

"Ma was supposed to go to the shooting range with me. We planned it and unfortunately, TJ kept her up all night and I suggested that maybe Mom could do something. She needs to watch TJ then do an autopsy."

"It's bothering you."

"Maybe a little," I shrugged. "It's stupid truthfully because TJ is a baby and I expected some of this to happen. At least, I still have plans with my mom tomorrow."

"You still got that," he smiled and kissed my cheek. He then gently tugged on my hand, pulling me down the sidewalk, "Come on, I'll buy you some ice cream."

_This isn't so bad._

* * *

_**Wednesday**_

"Mom, are you ready to-" I stopped halfway in my sentence to see Maura dressed in her baseball gear. I stopped buttoning my shirt as I leaned against the sofa with a curious look, "Why are you all dressed?"

"Oh Kris, the festival," Maura remembered. "I'm sorry, sweetie. Jane wanted to take TJ out to Fenway because Frankie got last minute tickets."

"Oh, Fenway," I could feel my face becoming heated and flush. I crossed my arms and stated, "I didn't know that they were having an evening game. Was it just three tickets?"

"Unfortunately."

_They are going to Fenway without you! They are taking TJ to a Red Sox game! He's only a baby so he won't get the concept! A RED SOX GAME? Why are you not screaming? _I gave a small smile at Maura before I noticed Jane walking out with TJ, both dressed in Red Sox gear. I turned around and smiled at them, "Well, have fun and I'll just chill with Jo Friday and Bass."

Jane patted my back, "You've been to a lot of games and it gives us quality time. I bet you don't want a screaming baby to interfere with anything."

"You are _so_ right," I answered feeling the sarcasm ready to spill from my lips. I kissed both Jane and Maura's cheeks before I looked at TJ who smiled at me.

"Kis," he giggled before I sighed and kissed his forehead.

"Have fun guys," I mumbled as I walked off to my bedroom. I pulled off my button shirt tossing it aside leaving me in my tank top before I heard the door closed and I walked back out. I sat down on the sofa that I was occupying before I felt a light weight beside me. I looked over to see Jo Friday then looked onto the ground to see Bass joining us.

I sighed but scratched behind Jo's ears saying softly, "We can listen to Jazz here, I guess."

* * *

_**Thursday**_

Jane and Maura were busy with TJ again so I decided to see Judith who had come home from school. As she worked on her homework on her bed, I explained what was going on and how frustrated I was.

"It's always about TJ. I get that he's the nephew, the cute baby one but I would like to actually spend time with my parents," I stated as I sat in her desk chair, spinning in it. "Jude, Jane couldn't do the shooting range with me which we planned. Maura was supposed to go to the Jazz festival but instead went to Fenway without me to show TJ, who doesn't understand baseball." She opened her mouth then closed it when I placed my hand up, "I'm not done yet because this morning, they decided that they were going to take a walk in the park but I declined because all they do is fawn over TJ!" I huffed loudly before I looked at her, "Now you can say something."

"You're jealous," Judith finally stated as she looked up from her English homework.

I spun my chair around and looked at her with an incredulous look. "Me? Jealous of TJ? You are joking right," I scoffed.

Judith chuckled lightly. "You are so used to having Jane and Maura's attention that seeing them with TJ more is making your blood boil," she explained.

"But TJ has been at the house before. I never acted like this before," I argued.

"That's because you watched TJ as well _and_ you didn't have plans. However-"

"I had plans and TJ seemed to step on it with little munchkin feet."

"Yup," she let out a small pop sound with the last bit of the sentence. She looked back at her homework then back at me, "Do you know the answer for what Shakespeare means in _Romeo and Juliet _when Romeo shouts 'I'm fortune's fool'?"

I rolled my eyes giving a small chuckle, "I swear, I think I'm only your friend because you like to pick at my brain."

Judith smiled back, "Is it that obvious?"

* * *

**Maura's POV**

_**Friday**_

Kris was quiet during dinner. Well, she had been quiet all day and I was a bit worried. I watched as Jane lifted a sleepy TJ to Kris' bedroom and placing him in bed. She returned to the living room with Kris sitting on the sofa, preparing for bed. "Kris," I called softly as she looked up at me, "are you okay?"

"Now we are suddenly wondering if I'm okay," Kris stated coolly.

Jane's head snapped at the tone of Kris' voice. "What crawled up your ass and died," she questioned back. "You know better than talk to us like that."

"I really don't know better because it seems like I'm not _your_ kid," she retorted as she stood up to face us.

Jane and I gave confused looks before I asked, "Kris, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Yeah, something happened. It seems like TJ is _your_ kid because you guys, both of you, did not spend anytime with me."

"We've spend time with you," Jane argued. "You are right now acting immature."

Kris scoffed, "You spend time with me with TJ. You guys made plans with me and instead you guys pushed them aside and forgot about them. I let it go easily the first two times but then it was getting tiring." She shook her head, "Just hearing 'TJ is so cute' or 'such a cute baby' with the giggling is getting to me."

"You are jealous and that is normal," I tried to comfort Kris but she turned around.

She shook her head again and removed my glasses. "Yeah, I'm jealous because I've spent more time with Jo Friday and Bass within this week then my Ma and Mom," she sighed. "I'm going to sleep because I know I'm going nowhere with this and yeah, it is stupid to feel jealous over a baby but it also makes me feel like I'm not enough."

"Oh Kris," I was about to walk over but she laid down, pulling the blanket over her. Jane touched my shoulder and gently pulled me away; knowing Kris wanted to be alone. We walked down the hallway as I rested against the wall.

"Have we've really shunned that much," Jane asked with me hearing the guilt seeping in the question.

I nodded, "We have been so occupied with TJ, Jane, that we made Kris feel jealous and with a very low confidence in our love for her."

"We adopted her. That should assure her."

"But Jane, Kris has always had our attention even when TJ is around. It's because he's small and maybe we let it get out of hand."

"Maybe but for now, Kris wants to be alone and I think we owe her that."

I glanced back and nodded in agreement, walking away to the bedroom.

* * *

**Kris' POV**

_**1:32am- Saturday  
**_

"Kis…" I heard softly. I opened my eyes groggily as I heard the calling getting louder, "KIS…" I opened my eyes and stepped out of under the covers as I placed my glasses on and walked down the hallway to my bedroom…correction, _TJ's_ bedroom. I pushed the door opened to see TJ standing in his crib with open arms looking like he was ready to cry.

I gave a tired look at him, wanting to turn around because of my jealousy but TJ kept waving his arms for me. I sighed tiredly and gently lifted him up as I quietly asked, "What's up, little guy?"

He hugged me, resting against my shoulder while I walked out of my bedroom to the living room. I sat back down on the sofa before I placing him on my lap and opening the music box, sensing him being fussy. When the melody began, TJ stopped wiggling and began to listen to the music as it began.

I ran my hand through the little hair on his head before kissing the top of his head. "You are softie even when you are upset," I turned around to see Jane with Maura following behind.

I looked back down at TJ who was slowly falling asleep. "He was calling for me," I answered, "I had to."

"Kiddo, we didn't mean to make you feel jealous or like you weren't enough. TJ is just a baby and you know, needs attention," Jane tried to explain.

"Nevertheless," Maura sat next to me, "you need our attention well. Jane and I didn't balance and we thought because you are so much older that maybe you would be fine on your own for a bit."

"I was," I assured them. "It was just the fact that we had all these plans and it seemed TJ this, TJ that was always in the way. I get he's little and love spending time with him but I like to spend time with my moms too," I sighed.

TJ turned his body toward me, holding my shirt a bit. Maura gently rubbed my back before she kissed my forehead while Jane sat down next to me as well. She kissed my cheek before she said softly, "How about after Tommy picks up TJ, we all go to that Jazz festival you wanted to go to and then I can take you to some night shooting at the range?"

"Is this your way to bribe me?"

"Is it working," Jane smirked.

I looked at both of them before I looked down at TJ, hugging him softly. "Yeah, it worked," I chuckled as the melody continued to play through the night.

* * *

**Hope this was good. If you have ideas, let me know so it can join my wonderful list. Please review, PM, comment, etc! Also check out 'Shadows of Boston' because I wrote a super long chapter for that too!**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Prompt from sammy1981 who wanted good old family fluff. Sammy gave me the idea of doing a camping trip. So here's a camping trip with the Rizzoli-Isles family. Also I'm back in my usual updates!**

**Before 'Last Unbroken Heart'**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

Experiences

**Jane's POV**

"You had to say camping, Kiddo," I huffed as Kris placed the tent up for the night behind Maura and I. Kris released a light chuckle while I rolled my eyes.

This was truthfully Kris' first camping trip. I had asked Kris about the things she never done before. The first thing she immediately mentioned was she never went camping. I decided that if I had to anything with her, it would be this. But I never thought she would insist on Maura coming with us, the same woman who wanted to go to a _nudist_ camping trip.

We hiked a long way with Maura dressed in designer boots, camping clothes (who knew they had any) while Kris and I were dressed in plain old jeans and shirts with our boots on. Maura enjoyed as well as Kris but I will admit; I was exhausted once we reached the camping ground. We set ourselves around the campfire with Maura and I sitting next to each other while I gave Kris the 'honor' to set the tent up.

"You liked the idea, Jane and you _insisted _that I must go camping at least once," Kris retorted.

Maura gently nudged me, "Jane, you should not complain about camping. We become one with nature and all its wonders. Think of the many things that nature contributes to science and oh," I looked over to see Maura pull of her boot to see what it seems to be…

"Is that animal crap," I chuckled.

"Mother…" she glanced at Kris, "phooey." She sighed, examining the boot before stating, "These were brand new."

"I told you not to buy them," Kris stated as she sat down, wrapping the blanket around her body. She removed her boots, handing them to Maura while she took Maura's designer boots knocking the crap off with the log before slipping the shoes on.

Maura gaped, "Kris, that is not-"

"Maura, relax. My shoes are clean and you've seen how squeaky clean my feet are. You are my foster mom after all," Kris smiled. I watched as Kris slipped the shoes on before grabbing her shoes and slipping them on Maura before tying them. I noticed a small smile form on Maura's face before she kissed Kris' cheek.

I watch a small blush form on Kris' face. She scratched the back of her neck before she inquired, "So I guess you camped before?"

"I have. I did it a lot with Frankie, Tommy and my Pop," I informed her. I released a small sad sigh because I wondered where Pop was these days. I bet he was with another bimbo or something. I suddenly felt a small touch on my hand and I looked down to see Kris' scarred hand in mine. She then moved and sat on the floor while Maura ran her hand through her bangs. I looked up at the sky before I pointed to the stars, "When we were kids, my brothers and I would lie down and look out at the stars, we would point out constellations-"

"I didn't know you liked to stargaze, Jane," Maura interrupted.

I blushed lightly and I noticed a small glint in Kris' eyes. She glanced at Maura then back at me before I shrugged, "It's a small hobby but yeah." I felt Maura laced her hand into mind and hugged me softly with me asking, "What was that for?"

"You just amaze me, Jane Rizzoli."

I smiled at Maura, feeling myself leaning in slowly before I heard a loud cough. We slowly pulled away but kept our hands linked as I looked down at Kris who was gazing up at the stars. "So what would you do," Kris inquired

I looked up at the sky, "We used to make up stories. They would come from our imagination and we would tell the funniest or craziest story."

"Let's do one right now," Kris smiled up at me. She looked up at the sky and pointed to a constellation, "Orion's belt. Let's make a funny story out of that."

"I'm not so sure," Maura gave an unsure look.

"Well, it reminds me of a time when Jane lost her pants," Kris chuckled.

I glared at Kris and flicked Kris in the back of the head. "That is not funny," I scolded her quietly.

"It was too funny," suddenly she frowned, "Come to think about it, _I_ had to get myself scrubs because _you_ forced me to take off my jeans and give them to you. Not to mention, you got coffee on them."

"You're my size so it worked out for me and you got to admit that the scrubs are actually comfortable," I argued.

"I was known as scrub pants for a week, Jane."

"You still are scrub pants," I retorted. Suddenly I felt myself get lightly shoved causing me to fall onto my back. Maura started giggling and so did Kris who was now hovering over me. I gave her a playful glare before she laughed, placing her hand out to me. I took her hand and quickly pulled her down with me. She landed on top of me laughing before I began to laugh with her.

Maura rolled her eyes but smiled, "Come on, Kris. It's time for bed."

"But Maura…I'm not sleepy," Kris whined like a little kid.

"Kris Gabr-"

Kris stood up immediately, dusting herself off. "I'm going. I'm going but _please_ do not complete saying my full name," Kris stated playfully. She kissed my cheek then Maura's. "Good night ladies," she stated before she slipped into the tent.

"Night Kiddo."

"Night Sweetheart." I let my gaze wander a bit to Maura. I gave a small smile at her seeing the pure affection and love in her eyes. The glow of the fire seemed to make her more beautiful, letting me admire her in her relaxed form. I sat up slowly with Maura who sat back down on the log. "You know you didn't have to take us camping," she informed me.

"I know but Kris never did it before. In my experience, a Rizzoli should at least do one camping trip in their lifetime."

Maura smiled, "She's a Rizzoli?"

"And an Isles but I don't believe you Isles women experienced true camping before," I placed a Southern drawl.

Maura giggled, "I'm glad I'm experiencing it with the best."

I glanced back at the tent then back at Maura squeezing her hand gently. "Both of you deserve to experience everything that you missed out," I informed softly.

Maura smiled gently then leaned up and kissed my cheek. "Thank you Jane," she told me softly.

I blushed before I squeezed her hand back with one thought in my mind as I looked at Maura then glanced back at Kris' tent.

_You two__ deserve everything._

* * *

**Please review, PM, comment, etc. I love reviews and ideas which I put in my pretty list. Also check out 'Shadows of Boston' please! One word: jailbreak **


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: A prompt from crazyninjagirl who thought that Kris should get a piggyback ride from a certain person.**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

Piggyback Ride

**Maura's POV**

"How much longer," Kris complained for the hundredth time today. We were walking down the sidewalk after going to several stores. It took me a bit but I gave Kris and Jane a guilt trip about how the two of them always seemed to avoid the shopping with me.

After walking for a large amount of time, my arms grew tired and I looked at Jane who simply had her hands in her pocket. "Jane, can you carry the bags please," I asked her.

Jane looked at me, "You seemed able to, Maura."

"Please Jane," I pouted. Jane sighed, grabbing the bags from my hands then I leaned in and kissed her cheek softly, "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah."

We resumed walking down the sidewalk until I heard Kris released a loud groan. I turned around to see Kris sitting down on a park bench with her feet elevated. "Can we take a break or something," she inquired.

"Kris, this is good exercise and only went into several stores."

"_Several_? Mom, we went into at least five dress shops, five shoe shops, and one underwear store, which I refused to enter. That is not several and my poor feet are dying."

I rubbed my temples then glared at Jane who noticed this immediately and gave a confused look, "What?"

"She gets this from you," I pointed out with my eyes narrowing.

If I had to say anything about how Jane and Kris were related, it was that both disliked dress shopping. Sure, they liked to wear it but the process of _actually_ shopping made both my girlfriend and my daughter complain a lot. Truthfully, the only time they would not complain was when we went into a store they liked.

"Can I have a piggyback, Ma," Kris asked suddenly while rubbing her heels.

Jane looked at Kris, lifting her arms up, "I got my hands full."

"I can't feel my feet though. You know I never complained this much about anything."

"Yes you do," I pointed out. "You and Jane complain about shopping all the time. I ask you to do this one time and it seems you two won't stay still for anything and mess around."

Kris cringed, "We were just goofing off a little bit but Mom, we've been walking for _hours_ without a single break. Can I _please_ have a piggyback from Ma?"

I stopped and looked at Kris, "She's busy carrying the shopping bags, Kris."

"Okay. Then you carry me, Mom."

I raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Pardon me? You wish me to give you a…'piggyback' ride?" Kris nodded slowly and I sighed, gesturing to my purse in my hand, "I can't carry you, Kris."

Kris moved up to me, taking the purse into her hand then gestured to my clothing. "You now have your hands free and you are also not wearing a skirt. So I believe you are able to carry me _now_."

Jane released a loud chuckle as I glared at her. She raised her hands and pointed out, "She's got you right there, Maura."

I looked at Kris before she gave a small smile to me. That smile Kris gave made me release a soft sigh then a laugh as I turned around and bent down a bit. Kris jumped onto my back and I groaned, "You are a bit heavy."

"If it's any consolation, I'll carry you on my back next," Kris informed me as she kissed my cheek. I shook my head and resumed walking down the sidewalk again with people staring at us.

"Hey, what about me," Jane complained as she began to follow us.

Kris looked over her shoulder and shrugged, "You have your hands full already."

Jane frowned and all I could do is laugh at the small comment.

* * *

**Please review, PM, comment, etc! I love to hear from you and also please submit ideas if you have any. Check out 'Shadows of Boston' also!**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Given to me by wolfergirl who wanted to have a bit of hurt/comfort with some angst. There's not much angst except the first part but this is what happens when Kris breaks a leg. Some of this is base on something that I experience. Also my favorite NCIS character makes a small cameo in this!  
**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1 and also I don't own Abby from NCIS  
**

* * *

The Adventures of a Broken Leg

**Maura's POV**

"_**MOTHERFUCKERRR!"**_

I sprung forward from my sleep with Jane falling off the bed. She looked up at me with surprise expression on her face. "You heard what I heard I guess," she questioned immediately. I nodded my head and I quickly got out of the bed, running down the hallway to see Bass at the top of the staircase. "Do you see anything," I heard Jane questioned while I looked around.

"Not yet," I answered back.

"Mom…Maura," I suddenly heard and I quickly looked over Bass at the staircase to see Kris at the bottom of the staircase, laying there.

"Jane," I shouted for my girlfriend as I moved Bass aside and descended the staircase.

I reached Kris and crouched down next to her. I looked at her, pulling out my small penlight as I began to flick the lights over Kris' eyes. She groaned, touching her head before she yelped in pain, clenching her teeth. "Fuck," she cried.

"What's wrong," I frantically looked at her.

Jane reached us and quickly went to Kris' other side. Jane touched her leg before another yell came and Kris grabbed Jane's shirt tightly. "Do not touch," she growled before she looked over at me, "Will you stop moving around? There's too many of you."

"What happened," Jane questioned, pulling out her cell phone.

"Just call 9-1-1, Jane," I ordered while beginning to check on Kris.

R&I

When we reached the hospital, Kris was getting x-rays while Jane, Angela, and I paced back and forth in one of the hospital rooms. "Do you know what happened," Angela questioned. I shook my head while Angela let out a loud huff and resumed her pacing. "Kris needs to be more careful," she stated. "She's always doing _something_ that may injure her. She has more injuries than Jane."

"Rizzoli-Isles," he suddenly heard.

"That's us," Jane gestured for the doctor. The doctor approached with his clipboard in hand while Jane asked immediately, "So what's the diagnosis? Is she okay?"

"She's perfectly fine, Detective," he assured Jane. He looked at me handing the clipboard immediately saying, "Kris has a comminuted fracture in her left leg which luckily for her is a weaker leg. Then she also had a grade one concussion because it's minor."

I nodded, "That sounds like the right prognosis. She didn't lose consciousness did she?"

"Nope and she's talking perfectly."

"Anything else?"

"She broke a couple of fingers on her left hand. We placed a cast on her leg and several splints on her fingers. Her concussion you should keep tabs on but she's demanding to leave the hospital."

I released a sigh and looked at Jane who rolled her eyes. "We're sorry," I apologized. "Kris doesn't like hospitals especially if she has to stay the night."

The doctor nodded and gave a slight smile. "We have her with one of our head nurses right now. She's very persuasive but I believe you wish to see your daughter at the moment," we both nodded while Jane told Angela to stay behind. We followed the doctor down the hallway to a private room in ICU while pointing to the door, "She's in here."

He slid the door opened to hear a tiring yawn. "When can I leave soon, Abby," I heard Kris asked. We entered the room to see a young woman in black scrubs with a dog collar on her neck and had her black hair in pigtails. I glanced down at her arms to see a couple tattoos. I raised an eyebrow in surprise before I heard a loud farting sound. I jumped at it then glanced at Kris to see that in her arms was a stuff hippo.

"Hi Mom, Ma," Kris greeted tiredly.

"Kris, what is that," I questioned.

Kris looked down at the hippo, smiling slightly. "This is Bert the Farting Hippo. Abby gave it to me to entertain me," Kris then squeezed the hippo again, releasing the sound again. She chuckled then groaned in pain, rubbing her forehead. I shook my head at Kris but gave her a soft smile. I kissed her forehead then looked at her; she was reclined in the hospital bed with the cast elevated.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Kris…" I glanced over to see Abby; her name was, smirking at Kris. It was a playful one and I heard Kris released a loud sigh as Abby informed, "She's tired and I believe that's from the knock in her head."

"How did any of this happen," Jane inquired as she took a seat next to Kris' bedside. Kris looked down and away while Jane pressed, "Well?"

"I…Bass…"

"What?"

"I tripped over Bass. The turtle…tortoise," she corrected herself. I noticed a hot blush run on her face possibly being embarrassed as she continued on, "I think I was sleepwalking…again," she looked over at Abby. She gave a small grin, "So how long will I have to be on bed rest?"

Abby smiled back and patted on her shoulder, "For a bit. Possible several weeks."

"Weeks? Can I go home soon though?"

"If it's okay with your parents then yes, you can."

Kris looked up at me with a pleading expression while I let out a loud huff. She was indeed Jane's daughter in means of stubbornness. I looked at her then answered, "We'll see."

* * *

**Kris' POV**: **Two weeks later…**

"Nonna, I am fine," I emphasized each word as I used my crutches to walk to the kitchen. For the last week, everyone was hovering over me and I was at my wits end. Maura was demanding that I had my leg elevated all the time. Jane just hovered and made sure that I wouldn't fall over while Nonna…well, she was just being Nonna.

I had been stuck in the hospital for a week before they released me. The hospital was restraining but they let me have a wheelchair so I wasn't as cooped up. Now, I was at home with several splints on my left hand fingers and a blue cast on my leg with everyone's signatures on it. The signatures were Frankie and Tommy's doing when they saw me in the hospital. They both told me that whenever a Rizzoli broke a bone they would have it signed.

So far, I had most of the homicide unit signatures, even Cavanaugh and also Judith and Aaron. He almost insisted of helping me but I told him if he tried to carry me, I would kill him. I didn't mind having help but being unable to walk around freely was not my cup of tea _especially _when you have Angela Rizzoli as your Nonna.

"Kris Marx, will you just relax," she told me for the twentieth time.

"I can't sit around all day."

"You have to or I will call your mothers." I glanced over my shoulder and my jaw slightly dropped at the sight of Nonna with the cell phone. "Don't think I'm bluffing, Kris. I'm willing to do it," she threatened.

I huffed and walked back to the chair, placing my leg back on the coffee table to elevate it. I crossed my arms and looked over at Jo Friday who took a spot in my lap. I pet her before mumbling, "This is exhausting."

"You're telling me," Nonna retorted.

R&I

I could hear Maura's heels pacing back and forth, as I went up the staircase. Jane was next to me to help me go up. "Please be careful," Maura pleaded to us.

"Mom, I'm fine. I've maneuvered myself around this," I answered.

"That doesn't matter. You are injured and should be on bed rest."

I frowned and once I reached the top of the staircase, I took my crutches from Jane then looked at them. "Listen," I told them, "you guys have been hovering over me and went so far to put a barrier for me so I don't go down the staircase again. But you guys need to _stop_ hovering over me."

"We are not hovering," Jane argued, crossing her arms.

"Yes, you are. I have been on the sofa or the bed with Jo Friday and Bass. Guys, I'm getting cabin fever here."

"Now you are being a drama queen."

"I'm not fragile," my leg hit the wall cause me to yelp. Maura ran up the staircase trying to support me but I stopped by blocking her with my crutches. I clenched my jaw a bit in pain as I took in a deep breath then released.

I resumed to walk to my room while I heard Jane and Maura's footsteps catching up to me. I groaned in slight pain, rubbing my forehead and I picked up a bottle with my pain meds. I took my dosage then lay back in my bed, placing the pillow over my eyes.

I then heard a door knock. "Kris," I heard the door open and clicking of heels again before I removed the pillow from my eyes to see both of them looking at me. Maura sat beside me taking my injured hand into her own hand. She ran her fingers along the splint as she whispered, "We don't mean to hover."

The sound of her voice made me look down. "I'm sorry," I apologized softly to her. I glanced at Jane who was rubbing my back as I sighed, "I hate being cooped up. It's horrible because I feel so helpless. I would like to be playing basketball or even doing a morning run."

Maura gave a small kiss to my forehead. "You know you sound like someone I know," I glanced up to see her eyeing Jane.

Jane rolled her eyes, "I still listened."

"You were stubborn about it."

I let out a light chuckle, closing my eyes tiredly. "I'm supposed to be sleepy right," I questioned.

Maura nodded, "It will just help you get better. We don't mean to hover, Kris but this is the first time you are actually really injured. You scared me when I saw you at the bottom of the staircase."

"I know. I just want to walk around and be at least faster than the turtle."

Maura rolled her eyes, "It's a tortoise and give it time, Kris. You won't heal fast if you don't relax. Trust me okay?"

I sighed and gave a slight nod, "Okay…I'll relax more."

"Good girl."

* * *

**Jane's POV**: **One week later…**

"So Kris, how did you break your leg again," I heard one of the patrol officers asked. As strangely as it sounded, most of the unit admired Kris because of her work efficiency. The officer who happened to inquire about Kris' injury was Officer Charlotte Cole. Though not even being an officer or a detective, Kris was considered a person to kiss up to in means of helping around especially with the paperwork.

"Well you see I was in a major basketball game against the team called the...Tortoises," I heard Kris stated. I raised an eyebrow at Frost who was chuckling as Kris continued on, "It was rough game and one of the players was this tall guy named... Bass." I held back a chuckle and turned toward Kris' direction to see several officers looking at Kris who rested back in her chair with her foot elevated with a cup of coffee in her left hand. She had recently got her splints removed with only her leg being wrapped still.

"What kind of team is called the Tortoises? Bass? I feel bad for that guy," an officer stated.

"Bass is a name that represents this super smart guy and don't underestimate the name. The Tortoises were really good."

"So what happened next," Officer Cole inquired.

"Well, we went against each other and I got the ball. I was going for the lay up and he tried to block me by shoving me back. The shot went up, going in while I fell back onto the ground and unfortunately, Bass tackled me and his team did a dog pile."

I tried to contain my chuckle. No one could actually believe Kris' tale and yet, everyone cheered a bit. "So who won," another officer asked.

Kris shrugged, "It was a tie because of my injury, so yeah."

"That's a cool story, Kris. We better get going," Cole told the others. They all walked off while Kris continued to lay back.

"That was so fake," I whispered to her.

Kris looked at me. "Like I'm going to say I fell over a tortoise. I like to keep my pride a bit," Kris laughed while Frost and I chuckled along with her.

* * *

**Maura's POV**: **Three days later…**

"I'm free," I heard Kris shouted loudly. Jane glanced up from her magazine while I glanced up from my Ipad seeing Kris walking out of the hospital room with a nurse beside her. I stood up as well as Jane while Kris began to dance a bit. "I'm free…I'm free," Kris sang playfully.

Jane walked up, wrapping Kris' arm around her shoulder. "I got her," Jane told the nurse who released Kris. I approached Kris who smiled widely while Jane asked, "How's the leg doing?"

"Sore and it needs a good washing."

I smiled, kissing her cheek and walked over to the other side of Kris, supporting her. "Let's get you home and get you some food," I informed her.

"Is it by chance spaghetti and meatballs," Kris asked hopefully.

"We will see, Kris but please when we get home, do not trip over Bass."

Kris frowned, "Bass tripped me! The turtle never gets blamed."

"He's a tortoise!"

* * *

**Please review, PM, comment, etc! I love to hear from you all! Plus check out 'Shadows of Boston'.**

**Also I'm thinking about the **_**possible **_**last installment of my Protégé Series. It may not be the last one but, I've thought two things: Kris becoming a big sister or an older Kris doing a case with a small twist. It's up to you guys.**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: I need fluffiness especially after a lot during this week. This chapter is in honor of Lee Thompson Young and this was the idea from Supermanda7 who wanted to see Maura and Jane taking care of sick Kris. I am sick too so it also inspire this.**

**This is after 'Shadows of Boston'**

**Disclaimer: Read Ch. 1**

* * *

Mommy and Mama

**Kris' POV**

"Kris…you awake?"

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

_Uh make the noises stop please…_

"Kris…"

"Quit knocking and come in, please," I mumbled with my head slowly going underneath the pillow. I could hear Maura open the door and enter the room and on these very rare occasions, I was _still_ in bed.

"Kris, are you okay," she asked me. I peered from under the pillow to notice the honey blonde take a seat on the edge of the bed. I sat up, looking at her. She leaned over and placed her hand on my forehead, "Your body temperature seems extremely elevated."

"I'm fine," I wheezed. Her eyebrows rose up as she sat me up immediately. I groaned loudly feeling pain coursing down my body. She began to examine me while I mumbled, "Mom, please…I'm fine." I began to move slowly out of bed, trying to get out of bed but once I was on my feet, I began to wobble.

Maura clasped my arm immediately, supporting me. "You are not fine and you are going to go to a doctor right now. You are having body aches and trouble breathing because of your asthma," Maura told me.

"But I'm-"

"If you say you are fine, Krislyn, I promise that you will be wearing pink for a week." I froze in my steps; feeling her tug on my arm and forcing me back down to sit. I crossed my arms over my chest and released a loud huff while Maura began to walk away, "I'm going to call your Ma at work and let her know what's up."

"So I just sit here?"

"Yes you do and don't you dare move."

"Yes Mom."

* * *

**Maura's POV**

"Maura, don't you think you are overreacting," Jane asked me as we walked into the kitchen. My wife rested against the counter while I heard a loud sneeze from upstairs then a loud cough. I gestured to the sneeze while Jane sighed, rubbing her temples as she explained, "I've handled Kris before when she was sick like this. It's not that bad…"

"Jane, last time she was sick like this was also the same time when I was at a medical conference and Kris developed extremely high _pyrexia,_" I informed her.

"A what? Py-anxiety?"

"Pyrexia," I heard a very low voice. we both looked over at the staircase to see Kris leaning against the wall, wearing her dark blue robe, her pillow in one arm with her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail with her bunny slippers on. I could see Jane trying to contain the laugh while I gave a sympathetic look at the teenager.

Kris walked over and took a seat on one of the kitchen stools. She rested her head on the counter while she mumbled, "Pyrexia is a medical term in having a fever, Ma. But right now, my head hurts. It's pounding really hard too."

Jane approached Kris touching her forehead then looked at me, "She's feeling a bit warm, Maura."

I approached Kris. "You are going to the doctor," I told her.

"I don't want to," Kris argued. "I am fine. I bet it is just a cold."

I crossed my arms, "You are not having the nasopharyngitis. It is most likely-"

"Mom, please stop with the Google please."

"Kris, she never stops," Jane informed us.

Kris rolled her eyes, looking over at me. "What do you think I have," Kris inquired tiredly, hearing her breathing doing another shallow breath.

"I don't guess."

"Hypothesize, Mom."

"You can have many things from the flu to the cold or even a minor sinus infection."

Kris released a small chuckle, "I don't get the flu so cross that out. Can I just stay home?"

"Kris, have you heard yourself," Jane questioned, "because you sound either like Darth Vader or close to sounding like the Emperor. Just go to the doctor or I decide to handcuff you."

"Ha…ha," Kris dryly expressed. Suddenly a loud cough came, which caused me to give her an 'I told you so' look. Kris sighed then another cough came as she finally gave in, "Fine, take me to the doctor cause I can feel the yuck in my lungs."

"Get dress into proper clothing," I told her.

Kris frowned, "Can I stay like this?"

I frowned immediately gazing down at the bunny slippers while Jane shook her head, laughing. She walked over to Kris, pulling her off the chair and gesturing her to the staircase. "Come on, Kiddo, I'll get you some clothing," she told her.

"Jane, _please_ make sure she's wearing decent clothes and NO BUNNY SLIPPERS!"

* * *

**Jane's POV**

"I can't believe I got strep," Kris mumbled. I could hear Kris' voice getting deeper and even raspier than my own voice. I approached handing her a cup of tea while hearing the vacuum cleaner raging upstairs. "My room is quarantined isn't it," she asked.

"Yeah but at least you are not contagious anymore."

"Jane, bring me the scrub brushes because I'm going to make sure that this bathroom and bedroom is spotless," Maura shouted.

"Maura, take a break. Bass is going to smell like Clorox wipes soon."

"Uh…Mama," I looked over at Kris in surprise at the sound of her tone sounding childlike. It was when Kris was either not feeling well or something was not bothering her was when Kris called me 'Mama'. I gave a small sympathetic smile while Kris was laying fully on the sofa with the blanket on her body. I approached her, lifting her feet up and placed it on my lap. "Mama, I feel horrible," Kris stated softly.

I rubbed Kris' shin gently. "I know Kiddo. You want me to make you something," I asked softly.

"Honey tea please."

"Okay."

I stood up and I looked over to see Maura come down. She removed her cleaning gloves but kept her hair up as she approached Kris. She touched her forehead, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before she whispered into Kris' ear.

I leaned against the counter, watching closely as Kris sat up with Maura sitting down in Kris' spot. Then I watched my wife have Kris lay back against her, Kris rested against Maura's shoulder while she patted her back. "I feel like shit, Mommy," I heard Kris say softly.

_Oh yeah, Kris was definitely not feeling well._

"I know sweetheart," Maura whispered in her ear. She kissed her forehead again, "S_treptococcal pharyngitis _is hard to get over but you will get better." Kris chuckled as did I while Maura gave a curious look, "What?"

"You can't help yourself," I smiled.

"It's natural.." Kris mumbled against Maura's shoulder.

Maura kissed the top of Kris' head again then rubbed her back softly and whispered, "I love you Kris."

"I love you too, Mommy." Kris snuggled further more into Maura's shoulder while I noticed a beautiful smile formed on Maura's face. The sight warmed my heart because there was Maura Isles who never used to let anyone near her, let alone lay on her besides myself. Now here she was as Maura _Rizzoli-Isles_ with _our _teenage daughter.

It was these moments even if Kris was feeling shitty as hell; I cherished the most with my family.

* * *

**Review, PM, comment, or give me ideas. I love them a lot and if you haven't heard or notice, I'm back with the newest Protégé Series story which is called 'Baby Mine'. Please check it out!**


End file.
